


The Girl of Steel

by TheUnspokenWorld



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Kara Danvers Has PTSD, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Minor Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Moral Ambiguity, Protective Alex Danvers, Protective Kara Danvers, Protective Maggie Sawyer, Slow Burn, possibly more characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 70,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnspokenWorld/pseuds/TheUnspokenWorld
Summary: What if an alien designed to kill had a soul? An object from space crashes in the ocean just off the coast of Maine and then enters the forest near the town of Rockwell. A human-like alien produced for a planet-destroying army, retaining no memories, wanders around the outskirts of the small town. Exploring the area, a local 16-year-old girl, Lena Hughes, discovers the alien and soon forms an unlikely friendship with her. Lena being an outcast at school relishes the chance to finally have a real friend. However, a paranoid government agent, Ben Lockwood, becomes determined to stop at nothing to destroy Earth's new visitor. Lena and beatnik junkyard owner Alex Danvers must do what they can to save the misunderstood foreign stranger. (If anyone has seen the movie The Iron Giant, this is basically a re-written SuperCorp/Sanvers universe from the movie!)
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Maggie Sawyer, Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 66
Kudos: 265





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey, enjoy this retelling of the classic movie The Iron Giant but with SuperCorp and Sanvers! I do not own any rights to the characters or storylines.

The date is October 1957, the Soviet Union has launched Sputnik 1 into the atmosphere. The launched invention in Earth's orbit was recognized by many and published in the newspaper worldwide. As the satellite sweeps across the Earth, the machine beeps a rhythmic pattern spiraling in a slow rotation. Looking across the satellite, a large hurricane begins forming in the North Atlantic ocean during the night. Bright white flashes of lightning can be seen surrounding the center of the storm. Suddenly a large flying object traveling through space speeds past heading towards the Earth. The unknown object has been engulfed in flames as it travels directly into the eye of the raging storm. 

SOMEWHERE OFF THE COAST OF MAINE

“Mayday! Mayday!” An old male voice rings through the radio as a fisherman’s boat is tossed and jerked from the enraged waves of the ocean. Rain is pouring down with thunder rumbling above nearly every second. The man is dressed in a yellow three-piece rain suit with a hat to match. 

“This is the Annabelle, I’ve lost my bearings and I’m takin’ on water. My last good reading is 44 degrees north 68 degrees sou...th.”

The man suddenly cuts himself off as a bright object crash lands in the water followed by a loud crack resembling thunder. He squints his eyes dropping the extendable radio head as he watches the scene unfold ahead of the boat. A moment later another voice emits clearly from the radio. 

“Portland Station to Annabelle. What is your current position?” They ask calmly. The fisherman glances back to the radio reaching over to grab it before looking at his available surroundings. He groans and shakes his head holding onto the nearby railing as the ocean thrashes the vessel around. 

“I don’t know exactly, Portland. Off the coast somewhere near Rockwell! Wait the lighthouse! I-I see it.” He shouts excitedly seeing a bright light shine from the darkness ahead resembling the top of a lighthouse. 

Suddenly two white circles with a faint blue tint illuminate what resembles a face appearing right on the front of his deck. With his brows knitted together, he walks out from the control center of the boat to head towards the bow. Thunderflashes reveal a human-like figure floating a few feet above the wooden floor with glowing eyes. He gasps as the ship is rocked violently forcing him to the ground. Constant burst of lighting allows the man enough time to see the features of the soaked dark-haired figure as it looks down at him curiously. Starting to regain his breath the man struggles to get up and back away before a wave tumbles over the deck dragging him into the freezing water. The ocean waves becoming severely lethal as the storm rages on. The Annabelle is keeled over as the ocean continues the assault to the ship, causing it to start sinking into the deep water disappearing.

A wave crashes against a large formation of rocks leading to a cliff bringing the old man to the surface. He latches onto a nearby boulder for dear life coughing and gasping for air. He lifts his head to look around before sighing in relief as he spots to lighthouse on the top of the cliff with the large bulb spinning in a gentle rotation. 

THE NEXT MORNING - ROCKWELL DOCKS

By the next morning, the ocean was silent and gentle, birds were flying high in the sky with the sun lifting off the horizon. The indistinct chatter at the docks from local workers outside Bird Landing can be softly heard as they unload boxes and tend to other daily chores. “Move it a little bit to the left, will you?” A male says to a worker before it’s followed by a, “I got it.” 

Just past the docks moving closer to the town, a black road hidden slightly by the orange and yellow-tinted trees of fall. A distinct bicycle bell rings before a young teenage girl appears riding atop the bike down the road. It was a brand new red and white Huffy Radio bike with a rectangular clip latch basket strapped down in the back. The black-haired girl was wearing a pair of red Converse, blue denim jeans and a white T-shirt under her red and black jacket. 

She continues riding down the road at a tame speed flicking the bell attached to her handles from time to time. Riding past neighboring houses and local stores with her long hair tied in a simple french braid with a bright smile on her face. She lifts the front of her bike off the ground to clear the curb before skidding softly to a stop in front of the diner, Chat n’ Chew, where her older sister waitresses at. She sets her bike against the wall moving to unclip the box from the back of her bike and heading towards the front entrance. She jogs up the three steps opening the door hearing the chime of the bell with the box tucked under her arm resting in the elbow. 

The diner is practically filled with locals waking up, having conversations with their peers or engaging in reading the newspaper while enjoying this early morning.

“Over here, Lee!” A female voice from behind the counter says as the teenager looks around before spotting her sister and giving a simple wave back as she waves her over. She heads further into the diner before stopping in front of her sister behind the counter. The waitress has her hair up in a loose bun with her white and pink button-up shirt rolled to the elbows paired with a skirt and her working half-sized apron. The name tag pinned to her left shoulder spelled the name, Maggie. 

“Hey, Mags! You won’t believe our luck. Guess what I found.” The teen says enthusiastically placing the box on the round stool next to her as she sits on her stool with her knees under her. Maggie raises an eyebrow while listening to her younger sister moving around to continue working. 

“Lena, we’ve been through this before. No pets.” Maggie states waving her writing pad at Lena smacking it lightly against the counter as she walks past. Lena’s shoulders drop a little before she smirks.

“Oh, but he’s not a pet, Maggie, he’s a friend.” She says trying to convince her sister as she turns away.

“Lena, we’ve got to rent a room this year if we’re gonna make ends meet and no one wants to live in a place with shredded upholstery,” Maggie explains while grabbing a rag to wash down the counter. 

Lena looks to the side while her sister’s back is facing her seeing the squirrel reaching out from the lid of the box to grab at the stranger’s coat next to her. She clenches her teeth together when the man looks over confused before grabbing the box and looking around. She decides to place the boxed animal on the other stool to her left before looking back at Maggie when she turns around.

“You’ll never know he’s there. I’ll keep him in a cage.” Lena smiles shrugging her shoulders before Maggie groans then shakes her head. 

“Until you feel sorry for him and set him free in the house!” she says waving her hands in the air before sighing. “Do you remember the raccoon, Lena?” Maggie asks turning away shaking her head rapidly back and forth. Lena pursed her lips together looking down in slight shame. 

“I remember the raccoon,” she says shuddering with her shoulders raised tensely as she thinks of that disaster. 

“Please, Mags. At least look at him.” Lena leans forward, pouting a little, with pleading eyes. Maggie drops her shoulders and sighs heavily before turning fully around rolling her eyes slightly with a pot of coffee in her hand.

“Alright. Alright. Where is this guy?” she says holding her hand up to her cheek resting her elbow on her other arm across her waist. Lena smiles and twists to the side leaning over to the box. Her mouth opens slightly and she raises an eyebrow discovering the lid is pushed open and the squirrel has escaped. She leans back up in her seat with a small smirk while her sister talks briefly with another waitress about a sandwich order. 

“I..I will go get him, okay?” Lena says softly before sliding out of her chair. Maggie smirks and rolls her eyes before turning to go back to work with the others. 

“So he wants us to hold the mayo and the mustard.” The female waitress says before lowering her voice slightly. “How about just hold the flavor altogether?” Maggie laughs and nods her head. 

Lena grabs the box keeping it tucked in her arms as she walks around the diners booths looking underneath everyone’s table. Indistinct chattering can be heard all around the establishment before Lena hears a familiar squeaking as the squirrel turns the corner and hides under a table occupied by one person. Lena leans back up standing at the end of the table seeing the persons face being blocked by a large newspaper. 

“Excuse me. Excuse me,” she says waving her hand over the top of the paper before attempting to glance over it confused why she hasn’t received an answer.

“Miss? Miss? Ma’am! Excuse me ma…” she says gripping the top of the paper pulling it down before stopping herself. The short-haired redheaded was currently slumped in her seat wearing dark sunglasses with her head tilted back while her mouth remained wide open snoring softly. Lena looks at her confused, raising her eyebrow before hearing the woman clear her throat dropping the open newspaper down.

“Huh? What’s that?” she says shaking her head looking around while moving in the booth before Lena holds up her hands stopping her. 

“Please don’t move, miss. My pet’s under your table.” Lena states pointing down to the floor. The stranger moves the paper aiming to lean over and look before Lena stops her. 

“Don’t look! If you make a scene my sister won’t let me keep him,” she pleas before motioning with her hand over to Maggie.  
“What kind of pet, kid?” She asks smirking slightly. 

“A squirrel. But don’t worry, he’s friendly.” Lena reassures waving her hands defensively. 

They are interrupted when a group of men in the booth across the divider behind them burst out laughing. The redhead looks over lifting her arm over the booth twisting her torso slightly. One of the voices can be heard clearly saying, “tellin’ the truth, dang it.” The old fisherman was wearing a grey chest wader and a brown button-up with a knitted beanie. 

“It came from outer space. I saw it.” He proclaims while the four men sitting in the booth either shook their heads or laughed in disbelief. “And it was headed toward land. I called the government in Washington about it.” He smiles grabbing his shoulder straps proudly. 

His behavior starts to become erratic as he waves his hands around spewing his theories. “May-may-maybe it was a Sputnik or an invader from Mars. Th-that’s what it is. It’s an invader from Mars!”

Lena’s eyes widen slightly as her mouth opens in wonder listening to this old man’s story.

“And a-a spaceship of some kind. A-an unidentified flying object.” He continues before being interrupted by a man toward the back of the booth holding his coffee mug. 

“Unidentified? Knowing you, Earl, I’d say it was either whiskey or beer.” The man jokes laughing with the others surrounding the table. The old man’s shoulder shrink as he frowns while they laugh. Lena lifts her finger, mouth open to say something, before putting her hand down deciding to remain quiet. The redhead purses her lip together before clearing her throat. 

“Hey, I saw it too,” she says pointing to herself. The men stay silent for a second looking over at her before the previous jokester turns back to the group. 

“I rest my case,” he says motioning to the woman before continuing to laugh with the group. The old man decides to turn to the side and leave. 

“Ah..” the redhead groans waving her hand at them before twisting back to look at Lena.

“I believe you. What if it is Sputnik?” Lena says whispering as she leans closer. “Or a flying saucer from Mars!” The redhead smiles gently and grabs the frames of her glasses pulling them down to her nose. Unaware that the squirrel is still below her table and now looking up her loose pants leg in interest. 

“I bet we could find it,” Lena says excitedly. 

“Sorry, kid. I didn’t really see anything,” she says pulling her glasses off completely. “But if we don’t stick up for the kooks, who will?” The redhead suggest shrugging her shoulder with a grin. 

Maggie comes up from behind Lena laying a hand on her shoulder with the coffee pot still in her other hand. “Is my little sister bothering you, ma’am?” She asks glaring down slightly at Lena before softening her face for the woman. 

The redhead smiles up at Lena’s sister before her face switches to shock and she stiffens up. “Yes,” she lets out a struggled response then starts running her hand through her hair. She laughs before slamming her hand down on the table. “No. Call me Alex,” she says through gritted teeth earning a curious look from Maggie. 

“Uh, Lena?’ she asks leaning down to her sister while keeping eye contact with Alex. “You were going to get your pet, honey?” Glancing briefly to make eye contact with her before Lena pulls away. 

“I will, Maggie. Right after I finish talking with--” she says looking back over at Alex. She’s still smiling through gritted teeth interlocking her fingers tightly together causing her knuckles to turn white. Her right eye twitching for a moment.

“Alex,” she nods struggling not to squirm. “Alex,” Lena confirms looking up at Maggie with a toothy grin grabbing onto the table. Maggie gives them both a strange look before walking away deciding not to get involved. Alex slowly reaches her hand across the table to grab Lena’s forearm. 

“Found your pet,” she grins raising her chin up before holding her closed fist hand to her temple when Lena asks where it is. “It’s up my leg, man. Squirrel’s in my pants. I’m trying not to wig out here.” Alex says rubbing the side of her face. 

“Don’t wig out,” Lena whispers holding her hands up.

“Okayyy he’s heading north now.” Alex sighs tilting her head to the side holding her fist over her mouth. Alex grabs the edge of the table and moves out of the booth. “I’m sorry, kid,” she shakes her leg out facing away from Lena towards the rest of the diner. 

The muffled squeaking from the squirrel can be heard as Alex lifts her hands and raises her voice. “I’d like to apologize to everyone in advance for this.” She declares loudly watching as everyone in the diner looks over. Alex grabs her zipper and pulls it down letting the squirrel jump out of the crotch of her pants. 

After the squirrel becomes lose everyone shouts as it scurries across the floor jumping around. It runs up to a waitress holding a platter of beverages deciding to climb the woman erratically. She shrieks and spins around to get the animal off spilling everything by her feet. The squirrel continues its path around the diner, running over tables and people laps causing nearly every customer to spill the contents in the front of them. Maggies watches the whole scene unfold before looking over at Lena with a stern raised eyebrow. 

Alex who had sat back down in the booth grabs her sunglasses pushing them back up her nose before raising her thumb and index finger up to Maggie. 

“Check, please,” she says with a sheepish grin. Lena looks from Alex to her sister with the same look while raising her shoulders up timidly.  
“It’s a rat!” A female voice hollers from further away.

LATER THAT EVENING - HUGHES RESIDENCE 

Later that evening as the sun was starting to set as Lena rides her bicycle back to her house. She places it against the railing of the steps leading to the front deck. She looks up hearing the soft ring of the telephone coming from inside. Taking the keys out of her pocket, unlocking the door, then taking off her jacket as she walks into the kitchen. She pushes the swinging door open going to grab the phone before she misses the call. Lena grabs the handle of the phone pulling it up to her ear. 

“Hello, this is Lena Hughes speaking. Who’s calling, please?” she says blandly. Maggie answers calling from the diner.

“Lena, kiddo, I’m really sorry, but. Oh, thank you,” Maggie says getting cut off when the door to the kitchen nearly hits her in the face. “I need to work late tonight. There’s some cold chicken in the icebox. You can have that and some carrots.” 

“I’m way ahead of you, Mags,” Lena smirks as she twirls the phone cord between her fingers shuffling over to the counter. She opens up a latch for a compartment to look at the stash of twinkies.  
“Good. I-I’ll make it up to you, okay?” Maggie says softly.  
“Okay,” Lena says smiling as she leans back on the counter going back to twirling the cord.  
“Love you, kiddo,” she states teasingly to Lena.  
“Me too,” Lena teases starting to move the phone away from her ear to hang up before her sister calls her back. She rolls her eyes slightly bringing it back.  
“A-and, Lena, no scary movies, no late-night snacks, in bed by 9 o’clock. Got it?” Maggie orders sternly. 

“C’mon, Maggie. It’s me, remember?” Lena smirks before saying goodbye and hanging up. She leaves the kitchen heading up to her room to find something to keep her entertained. 

9:06 PM

“Why, the porpoise can communicate telepathically, Miss Melon. If we can transplant at least 15% of their brain matter into ours we may be able to read minds.” The cartoon scientist on the TV states to their female partner. 

The living room is now pitch black with the only light emitting from the large box TV stationed by the wall. A massive fort of sheets and cushions assembled on the floor with a tent flap opening. Lena, with her hair now unbraided over her shoulders, lays on her stomach halfway in the fort grabbing a can of whipped cream fitting the nozzle into the twinkie and spraying causing it to overflow. She shoves the entire treat in her mouth chewing it enthusiastically before taking her thumb to wipe the cream surrounding her lips. She sucks the cream off her finger keeping her eyes trained on the show being aired. 

Suddenly glass breaks on the show followed by a slippery sound. “Darn. A perfectly good brain wasted. I think you’ve seen enough. How about a nightcap? Let’s say my place?” 

“Oh geez.” Lena groans rolling her eyes as her hand digs into the bowl of popcorn in front of her while the other holds a toy blaster pistol. She brings her socked feet up in the air dangling them behind glancing up at the illuminated clock resting on top of the TV before pursing her lip and continuing to watch. I’ve got plenty of time before she gets home. Lena thinks to herself.

“I was thinking the same thing...mind reader.” the woman chuckles before the man pats his suit jacket. “Darn. I seem to have left my keys in the lab.” Eerie music starts to play as the scientist enters the lab as he flicks on the dead light switch holding his hand up to his chin. Lena keeps her eyes glued to the screen shoveling a fistful of popcorn into her mouth. 

The brain hidden in the shadows starts to wiggle away hiding from the scientist off the screen. Lena laughs amused swirling the popcorn in the bowl around. “You’re gonna get it,” she teases with a full mouth.

The scene continues to play out before Lena hears a rumbling above her. She twists around looking up at the ceiling feeling her heart start to beat a little faster. “Who’s there?” the man on TV says. Lena gets up and walks over to the stairs curiously walking about halfway up as the music from the show continues. She starts to breathe faster raising her eyebrow curiously as she goes to inspects the noise.

Suddenly the man on the TV starts to get attacked by the supernatural brain, “No. No! No!’ He screams causing Lena to twist back around and run down the stairs. She looks over the railing to watch the show before losing her footing and slipping down the rest of the stairs. She jumps over the railing and her handmade fort to grab the sides of the box TV. Slightly out of breath she watches a large alien brain with tentacles attempt to eat the scientist while he chocks gasping for air. She blows a few strands of her hair away from her face then the TV starts to flicker and lose connection making the show disappear. 

“Oh, come on!” Lena groans hitting the side of the frame. “Stupid antenna,” she says glaring over her shoulder. She walks up to her room, grabbing a flashlight out of her desk drawer, then goes to open her window. Lena leans outside glancing up before sitting on the bottom frame to jump out on the nearby branch of a tree. 

She grips the branch tightly and starts to maneuver to the top to get to the roof. She groans a little pulling herself up before wiping her hands off and flicking on the flashlight. Lena walks along with the point of the roof directing the light to the position of the antenna. Stopping briefly she knits her eyebrows together seeing all that’s left of the equipment is a metal rod and a few bent parts.

Lena looks around flashing the light down across the barn and the front lawn. There seems to be a path of destruction leading out into the forest.

“Invader from Mars!” she whispers to herself before looking around then turning back around. She jogs back to the ledge of the roof and climbs into the tree to return to her window. She swings back inside going to kneel by her bed reaching under to pull out her realistic BB rifle. Lena wanders around her room collecting a helmet, tape and her hiking boots. She takes a long string of tape and sticks her flashlight above the barrel. 

Kneeling down to lace up her hiking boots one after the other she then stands up placing a helmet over her hair with the goggles strapped to the top. She laughs and loads the gun before twisting around looking in the mirror. She stands up straight saluting herself before grabbing her sheepskin leather jacket and heading to the back door. She pushes the screen door aside and starts her journey down the path toward the dark woods. The crescent moon and night sky littered with stars illuminate her surroundings while the rhythmic chirping of crickets echo across the fields.


	2. Indestructable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena comes face to face with Earth's visitor. Her high school classmates share theories about the stories they've heard while Lena deals with keeping her secrets. Maggie and Alex have a little chat!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Enjoy Chapter 2  
> Comments are highly appreciated

Lena glances down while walking hearing the sound of a small puddle splashing below her boot. As she ventures further into the woods the flashlight attached to her gun becomes necessary to see. Reaching up she flicks it on before pointing the torch around looking for any clues. Lena continues her path through the forest, using one hand to hop over fallen trees while looking around curiously. Glancing to her left she spots something obstruct on the ground aiming her light to observe it. 

A fallen tree across the path looks to have been split and ripped apart in multiple places causing sharps edges to splinter out. Lena trails her eyes down the length of the fallen tree before beaming the light up to look at another standing tree nearby. She gasps softly seeing gigantic chunks scraped out of the side and laid out across the ground below. Gulping softly she moves on and continues her expedition. 

Spinning around in a gentle circle as she walks, Lena finds nothing new to aid her in finding this creature. She huffs slightly feeling her shoulders drop deciding to give up and head back before it gets significantly darker. Lena twists around with pursed lips before flinching back slightly at the sight in front of her. An enormous tree had been plucked from the ground then dropped with all its roots pointing sharply out. Shinning the light over the bottom of the tree she inspects the roots before looking past discovering that multiple trees had been extracted and thrown down in a path. 

Lena pulls her BB gun closer to her aiming ahead keeping a hand close to the trigger as she tenses up going down the path of demolition. Her mouth opened slightly in shock as she keeps her head forward letting her eyes wander aimlessly. A distant sound of crackling can be heard accompanied by a faint blue light flickering between the trees. Lena raises her eyebrow before venturing off the path jogging towards the light guarding herself as it gets brighter. She jumps up behind a nearby boulder pressing her back to it, regaining her breath, then holding her gun up to her chest. 

She pulls the latch below the trigger guard out with the back of her fingers, cocking the gun with purpose, before twisting around closing one eye to aim at the cause of the flicker. She opens her eyes and lowers the rifle to discover a large power station emitting the blue lighting in question. With a soft sigh, Lena steps out from behind the boulder to walk closer to the station looking around somewhat confused before pulling the gun up to lay across her shoulder. 

Unexpectedly, loud cracking noises can be heard from behind followed by the sound of swaying branches. Lena turns around quickly using her flashlight to reveal the cause of the sound before her face drops as a tall and immense red spruce tree is falling right above her head. She drops her gun and dives into the dirt out of the lumbers falling path placing her hands over her head to protect herself. She flinches clenching her teeth together when she feels a collection of needled branches drop on top of her burying her underneath. After a moment, Lena lets out a puff of air once she’s certain the tree had finished its descent on top of her. She freezes when footsteps can be heard nearby walking past her towards the power station. 

Lena opens her eyes peeking out from under her arms and attempting to look through the pine needles and twigs. Her eyes widen when she spots the legs of a stranger move past her then out of sight. Waiting for the right time, Lena pushes the branches aside and struggles to crawl out from under the tree, eventually rolling out and sitting on the ground, throwing her helmet off. She runs her hands through her hair, pushing it out of her face with wide eyes, while she watches the stranger grab a section of the stations fenced chain gate ripping it away. 

The tall figure held an emotionless stare and was wearing all black boots, pants, a leather jacket with shoulder pads attached and metal gauntlets strapped to their forearms. The light from the power station reveals the stranger to be a girl partially covered in grime with her dirty blonde hair resting on her shoulders. After clearing past the gate the figure starts to levitate off the ground rising up to a steel tower structure. Her eyes curiously scan the material before she reaches forward digging her fingers into the metal effortlessly and pulling a portion of it away. 

Lenas eyes narrow as she watches from the ground shaking her head lightly rationalizing what she just saw. The stranger starts to bend and twist the steel questioningly before dropping it without care to the ground with a loud thud. Lena jumps a little moving to get off the cold ground to walk slowly closer as to not scare off the woman. The alien turns her head to the side moving to fly closer to a collection of spiraling generators before she lifts her hands up to grab at them. 

Lena looks up nervously before she realizes what’s about to happen if she touches them. She opens her mouth to say something feeling her hands come up but before she can get a word out the figure latches onto the equipment. Electricity crackles as soon as her hands come in contact with it, spreading and nearly engulfing her whole body as she lets out a cry and jerks away. Sparks bursts and fly everywhere from the contact floating down to the ground by Lena’s feet. The alien is projected back and becomes entangled in the powerlines, being electrocuted harshly. She struggles to release herself, throwing her head back letting out a loud pained scream. 

_Back at the Hughes residence, Maggie pulls up to the front of the house with her red pickup truck. After shutting off the car she walks up the front steps and into the house. With a soft sigh, she stretches out her back walking into the kitchen flicking on the light, before taking the pin out of her bun letting her hair tumble down. Walking out of the kitchen she glances overseeing the TV still on with static flickering along._

_“Oh, Lena,” she says disappointedly with a roll in her eyes as she discovers the disaster of sheets, cushions, and snacks on the floor. Unaware that Lena was not upstairs in bed._

Lena collapses to the ground on her knees holding her arms above her head as sparks fly above her while the alien girl floating above thrashes and screams. The sudden snap of a power line causes the entire neighboorhood to be cut off and left in darkness. 

_Maggies reaches over to the table drawer grabbing a flashlight when the lights shut off unexpectedly. Sighing softly she walks past the living room raking her fingers through her hair heading to the stairs. “Lena? Kiddo?”_

The torturing screams coming from the girl shift to weakened grunts and whines as Lena sees the exhaustion clearly setting in. Her attention is turned to the station as the metal towers snap and break off starting to collapse over Lena. She screams struggling to get up off the ground before lifting off and dodging the first one before it crushes her. She turns around to run the opposite way sliding to a stop when the next tower nearly smashes the ground in front of her. 

“Help!” she yelps panting heavily as her heart hammers in her chest. The flashes from the entangled alien still bursting everywhere lighting up the catastrophic scene as Lena flees from the wreckage and into the woods.

_“Lena?” Maggie asks as her hand lays against her sister’s bedroom door before pushing it open. She scans the room with her flashlight not finding Lena anywhere feeling her stomach drop. “Lena!” Maggie runs downstairs to search the rest of the house before finding the back screen door wide open._

Lena breathes heavily tripping as she looks back over her shoulder still hearing the despairing noises coming from the alien girl. She stops feeling a twinge of guilt as she looks back and forth from the woods to the girl. Lena runs back over leaning on a nearby tree seeing the girl drop down from the air to the ground on her knees, bending the metal towers with the power lines still wrapped around her. Her arms are twisted above her head, her head falls back as her eyes are fluttering closed, and she continues to wail in anguish. 

Lena scrunches her face up in determination as she decides to run back to the power station. She passes by the screeching girl seeing her look up with pleading eyes as her body tenses up before her torso drops down near the ground with her arms pinned up. Lena ducks under one of the fallen towers looking around frantically before spotting the large on/off power switch. Running over skidding to a stop in front of it, she grabs the top of the bar and attempts to hauls it downward. 

The lever is incredibly stubborn while Lena struggles to grasp it feeling her hands slip along the metal. The alien has leaned back up now using the last of her strength, her arms are slightly bent with her fist closed tightly, the skin surrounding her eyes starts to glow a deep red. She unclenches her teeth letting out a bloodcurdling cry as beams of blue-tinted light surge from her eyes and shoot up into the night sky. A powerful blast of air sweeps across the ground tussling Lena’s clothes and hair slightly.

Lena looks over in astonishment before planting her feet against the wall on both sides of the switch using her body weight to assist her. The aliens eyes shake with fear as they look around slicing off the tops of towers and nearby trees. Lena grunts continuing to tug and pull on the lever before leaning back feeling the switch loosen up then finally flick down. She falls back on the ground feeling her legs come up in the air above her head before dropping back down. She flips over on her stomach to see if she was successful. The power stations light suddenly starts to dim as the machinery shuts off and a few sparks left to fly off the girl’s body. There was nothing but complete darkness for a minute before the moonlight started to brighten up the area again. 

The girl shakes her head blinking rapidly to cut off the beams as her eyes glow red again before they go back to normal. Her body is quite visibly shaking as she tries to control her breathing, struggling to get up off the ground, eventually collapsing on her back with a thud. Her eyes roll to the back of her head as she loses consciousness, Lena can see the faint threads of smoke lifting off the aliens body as she stands frozen in fear. The echoing chirps of crickets break the silence once again.

Lena watches the alien while placing her hands on the dirt to lift herself, standing up off the ground. Her mouth remains open in shock at the sequence of events that just unfolded in front of her. She remains standing feeling her hands shake slightly as she looks over at the unconscious girl lying in the center of scraps of metal and cables. The stranger’s mouth is open slightly and her head is tilted facing away from Lena as she walks slowly closer, reaching down to grab the lengthy stick beside her, moving to the girls right side. 

She presses the tip of the branch against the aliens bicep pausing to see if she reacts. Then she uses it to lift a few broken cables away from the girl’s body. After a second of no response, Lena grows braver and kneels down beside the girl. Laying the stick down on the ground, she looks over the alien in front of her, immediately wondering what this strange girl was exactly. 

Leaning down to hover over the girl, Lena presses her ear to the aliens chest above her left breast listening for a heartbeat. She sighs in relief hearing the faint beat while her steady breath presses her chest up gently into Lena’s cheek. The teen leans back up pursing her lips before out of the corner of her eyes she sees the stranger’s head turned to her, her eyes wide open and staring at her intensely. Lena jumps in surprise falling back on her ass as she crawls backward. The aliens complexion is emotionless again as she starts to brush the cables off then stands up in one fluid motion while Lena continues to retreat. 

Lena feels her heart pound against her chest again looking up to make eye contact with the girl as she starts to walk toward her. Unsure of what the aliens intentions are, Lena spins on her heels and gets up off the ground to run into the woods. Two headlights can be seen coming from the dirt road that connects to the power station. Lena emerges out of the line of trees waving her hands around as the car pulls up in front of her. 

“Help! Help! Stop! Help!” her speech cracks slightly from the scream as she pants briskly. She spins around to look for the alien girl who was following her, seeing nothing but the forest surrounding them being lit up from the cars headlights. 

“Lena? Lena!” Maggie yells from the car as she opens the door emerging from the side then running over to Lena.

“Maggie!” the teen yells back before Maggie grabs her shoulders leaning down slightly. 

“What do you think you’re doing? Don’t you know better than to wander off at night alone?” Maggie drills her sister before putting her hands up to both of Lena’s cheeks shaking slightly. “What if something happened to you?”

“I’m sorry, Maggie.” Lena pouts softly and looks up at Maggie apologetically as her shoulders drop. Maggie sighs and reaches her hand up to take the leaves and a few pine needles out of Lena’s hair. 

“Don’t you ever do that to me again, Lena.” She says grabbing the sheepskin jacket collar before pulling her sister into a hug. “I was so scared.” She says softly closing her eyes. After a minute, Maggie pulls back and raises her eyebrow at Lena’s messy face. 

“Maggie, you won’t believe this,” Lena says wide-eyed her mouth forming an excited grin. Maggie takes her thumb dabbing it on her tongue before smearing the dirt off Lena’s cheek. Her sister would never let her do this any other time but Lena was obviously distracted with what she just witnessed.

“Something took our TV antenna.” 

“Oh, Lena. You know--” Maggies starts not in the mood to listen to another crazy story her sister comes up with. She pulls back and turns around to head back to the truck with Lena trailing behind her.

“No, no, I’m serious! Oh, but it’s not Sputnik like Mr. Stutz thought.” Lena continues rambling on talking much faster as she tries to comprehend then explains what she saw to Maggie.

“Lena. Lena!” Maggie says trying to interrupt her sisters incoherent statements.  
“No, it’s a human girl! At least that what it looks like.” Lena says circling her sister waving her hands around.   
“Lena, please,” Maggie says unenthusiastically keeping her back to Lena as they head to the truck.  
“No, it really is. And, and the alien, it can bend metal. It-it’s able to levitate and it can shoot lasers from her eyes.” Lena screams raising her arms above her head before Maggie turns around quickly. 

“Stop it! Just-just stop it.” Maggie says sternly before rubbing her temples. “I’m not...I’m not in the mood.” She sighs dropping her harsh stance as Lena frowns up at her.

Lena glances back over her shoulder at the power station hidden in the shadows before feeling Maggie put her hand on her shoulder. 

“Come on, let’s go home.” Lena nods gently, walking over to the passenger side of the truck hoping in and crossing her arms over her chest. Maggie puts the car in drive and starts to turn around on the dirt road hitting a few bumps before heading back to the house. 

Lena looks at the car door before twisting around to look at the back window. She looks back noticing the stranger emerge from the tree line tilting their head to the side in curiosity as she watches them drive away. 

**THE NEXT MORNING - LENA’S HIGH SCHOOL CLASSROOM**

  
Leaning over her school desk in the second row towards the back, Lena adjusts the angel of her pencil as she sketches out the alien girls face from last night on a white piece of paper. The lights in the classroom have been turned off as they watch a mandatory bomb safety film before the class started. 

“A peaceful stay-at-home kind of day in a town very much like your own but then suddenly, without warning..” The man on TV states before it’s followed by a loud explosion. A few students that had been nodding off suddenly jerked awake with wide eyes.

“Atomic Holocaust! But how does one survive an atomic attack?” The cartoon plays out as the man continues. 

Lena sits upright in her chair holding the side of her cheek in her palm while her elbow rests on the desk. She smiles tenderly as she shades part of her sketch before going over the details in the aliens eyes. Lena grabs the blue pencil in her pack, softly giving color to the sketched eyes. 

_‘Such striking eyes, so intense and curious. I’ve never seen such eyes.’_ Lena thinks quietly to herself tracing her fingertip along with the sketch pulling her bottom lip between her teeth.

Lena tends to be an outcast in school, constantly getting bullied by the older kids for being moved up a grade and for her intelligence. Maggie had the school move her up to her junior year because her previous grade was becoming far too easy and not challenging enough for Lena. 

“Hey, did you hear about crazy Mr. Stutz?” a blonde teenage boy asks his friend sitting behind Lena. She raises her eyebrow slightly deciding to eavesdrop on their conversation. “He says his boat ran into a sea monster.”

“I heard it was sunk by a meteor.” The redhead behind Lena states sharing his theory with his friend. Lena turns her head to the side before rolling her eyes and shaking her head. The short-haired boy sitting next to her decides to intervene twisting in his seat to lean closer to the group.   
“No, no, no it was a metal meteor. It ate his boat, my dad says--”

Lena groans shaking her head again before twisting around in her seat grabbing the back to face the three boys.  
“Ah, it wasn’t any of those things.” She glares at them wondering to herself the combined IQ these three hold all together.

“What would you know about it, Poindexter?” The redhead behind her asks with intimidation in his voice. Lena scowls at him ready to retaliate before the shriveled up old woman known as her teacher at the front desk yells. 

“Lena! Sh-shh. Don’t make me come over there.” She threatens before looking back at the projected cartoon on the chalkboard. Lena raises her eyebrows, shaking her head, hearing a few giggles and snickers coming behind her.

“Hands on your head, keep low to the ground, it’s time to duck and cover the bombs are coming down.” The cheerful theme song plays with the film. The cartoon girl demonstrates with enthusiasm as she ducks under the table while a cartoon bomb destroys the house. It leaves a large crater with the girl safe in the middle under the table on a slim ledge of dirt in a humorous way. 

_‘There’s nothing comical about atomic bombs. I surely wouldn’t be smiling if my house was decimated.’_ Lena thinks to herself going back to sketching, starting a brand new one.

“Duck and cover, duck and cover.” The song continues to repeat while an animated groundhog grabs the helmet on his head and pulls it down above his eyes grinning from ear to ear. 

“It looks like a normal teenage girl and it can bend metal like it’s nothing.” Lena glances back to the group telling them the truth about what she saw. 

“Shut up, you little spaz.” The furthest boy says annoyed pointing at Lena.

“It’s probably been sent by foreign enemies to take over the country.” The teen sitting next to her interrupts again. The cartoon playing in the background has multiple bombs flying through the sky with a high pitched whistle playing.

“Yeah. We should bomb it to smithereens before it does.” The redhead smirks as the cartoon bombs explode on the board. Lena glares at the teen before turning around grabbing her pencil to finish up her second sketch of the girl bending metal in her hands.

“...kids that don’t will cease to be around.” The theme song sings before fading out.

  
**CHAT N’ CHEW DINER**

Maggie walks along the counter in the diner holding a hot pot of coffee refilling anyone who needs it. A pop song playing over the radio softly echoing in the establishment. She walks over to the middle noticing someone sitting in the bar stool with an empty mug in front of them. She saunters over keeping her eyes focused down on the mug to top their coffee off before turning to walk away. 

“Why is a nice girl like you serving coffee to a girl like me?” A female voice says sweetly. Maggie twists her body to face the woman looking up in surprise before smiling putting a hand on her hip remembering the redheaded woman from yesterday. 

“Particularly, when I have the right to refuse service to anyone,” she smirks pointing to the sign behind her clearly stating what she said. Maggie smiles twisting around to put the coffee pot back in the dispenser. 

“I’m sorry about yesterday.” Alex apologies running her fingertip along the rim of the mug grinning. “I, uh...I’m usually..” she trails off holding her palm to her cheek as Maggie leans down grabbing a rag to clean the countertop with. 

“Not like that?” Maggie chuckles glancing up at Alex who laughs and points at her. “Right.” Alex laughs nervously shaking her head earning a giggle from Maggie.

There’s a moment where no one says anything, just continuing to look at each other softly with tender smiles. Maggie clears her throat and waves her hand dismissively looking down.   
“Well, it wasn’t your fault. Lena’s just...I think she’s lonely.” Maggie admits frowning faintly as she shrugs her shoulders.  
  
“Yeah. Well, she’s a good kid.” Alex smiles reassuring her. Maggies smiles brightly staring at Alex again for a brief moment before being interrupted by Mr. Stutz placing a hand on Alex’s shoulder.

“Hey, come outside. I got somethin’ to show ya.” He says earning an unamused look from Alex as Maggie turns to walk away.


	3. Big Things Happen in Big Places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex questions current events around her. Ben Lockwood arrives on the scene and starts snooping around. Lena is determined to find the alien girl out in the woods. After being successful trouble finds its way to the pair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy Chapter 3 guys! Comments are always appreciated.

Outside of the diner, Mr. Stutz brings Alex over to the tractor stationed by the back of her pickup truck beside another old man. Alex looks over the wrecked tractor seeing a portion of the front sliced cleaned off with pieces torn out along the body. She raises her eyebrows before going to the back of the tow truck starting to attach the hook to it. 

“Thanks for the scrap, Floyd. Sorry, I can’t pay you more. But it, it’s got these, um these large holes in it.” Alex says waving her hand a little thinking of the right words. The towing machine whirring softly in the background as it raises the front of the tractor up off the ground. 

“That’s why I’m selling it. It’s got a bunch of holes in it.” The old man says sarcastically keeping his hands in his pockets. 

“Yeah. What could’ve done this?” Alex questions holding her hand up to her chin as she examines the damages. 

“I told you what.” Mr. Stutz says nudging her shoulder. 

“Oh, yeah. Strangggee invaders,” Alex smirks at him with a snicker before walking over to the bed of the truck. 

“Thanks for believing in me. I really did call the government. Yeah. They’re sending someone to take care of the whole thing.” He grins holding the straps of his trousers on his chest. Alex grabs a rag from the back wiping off her dirty hands before glancing over her shoulder.

“Jeez, Earl. You really are crazy. I mean, who in the hell would the government send?” Alex says amusingly shrugging her shoulders. Mr. Stutz smirks shrugging his shoulders as well before walking away with his neighbor. Alex watches them walk away before trailing her eyes back to the hitched tractor. Curiosity crosses her mind before she shakes it off and walks around to hop in the truck starting it up. 

  
  


**ROCKWELL POWER STATION**

An official vehicle pulls up the dirt road leading to the power station skidding to a stop as he arrives. A tall man dressed in a casual suit with a trench coach on and a fedora to match steps out holding a smoking pipe up to his lips. He slams the door to the car, the side insignia spelling out Bureau of Unexplained Phenomena.

“Ben Lockwood, United States Government, Unexplained Phenomena Department.” He states showing the boss of the construction company his licensed badge. 

“Marv Loach. I’m the coordinator.” The large man says. 

“What happened here?” Ben asks looking around before starting to walk towards the station with Marv beside him. 

“Not sure. Sometimes the line’ll snap if the weather is bad, sure. But for a whole tower to get twisted up like that, whoa!” Marv explains as the walk up to the front entrance examining the wreckage. The sound of metal clanking can be heard as the workers try to clean and fix up the station. “It’s got me beat. It’s almost like it was torn apart by some enormous beast.”

“Enormous beast,” Ben says obviously skeptical as he tucks the pipe in his jacket pocket before pulling out a large note pad and pen to write that down. “Yeah, what do you think? Escaped gorilla?” He taunts raising his eyebrows before walking ahead to look over the station. 

“Uh, what department is that again?” Marv questions watching Ben walk closer. 

“Frankly, I’m not at liberty to reveal the particulars of the agency I work for and all of that, that implies.” He rolls his eyes smugly smirking over as he glances over his shoulder. 

“You mean, uh, national security?” Marv whisper questioningly leaning closer.

“Hm let’s put it this way.” Ben chuckles before turning around to face Marv again walking along the property. “Every, once in a while, things happen that just can’t be rationalized in a conventional way. People wanna know that their government has a response.” He says narcissistically pointing to this chest pulling out his pipe out again.

“I am that response. So, were there any witnesses?” Marv grabs the belt of his jeans and pulls them up. “Well, sir, if you’ll just follow me.” He instructs leading Ben to the back of his truck pulling down the gate. 

“We did find this.” He says pulling out a broken BB rifle that looks badly damaged. 

“Unites States Government, huh?” Marv starts to say as Ben takes the rifle from him and inspects it. The stock of the gun looks to be torn apart badly leaving only half of a scribbled name, Le Hug. 

“Guess that means something big’s happening here, eh?” Marv suggests with a smirk.

“No, Marv. Big things happen in big places.” Ben says whispering the last part then grinning. “And the sooner I fill out my report, the sooner I can get back to them.” He explains before walking away leaving Marv behind. He carries the gun in his right hand while walking back to his government car. 

“Enormous beast, yeah,’ he mumbles chuckling as he opens the car door looking ahead. He moves the BB gun above the passenger seat going to lay it down. 

“Biggest thing in this town is probably the homecoming queen.” He laughs before glancing over dropping the gun realizing it hits the ground outside. Roughly a third of his car had been ripped apart on the right side without him noticing while he was at the station. “Oh, my God!” Ben jumps back tumbling back out of his car to look at it. He glances behind him then back at the car before turning to run back to the station. The blonde alien emerges from the tree line once Ben is out of sight then picks up the entire car taking it away leaving only scraps.

  
  


“Come on, Marv. Come on.” Ben rambles pulling Marv back to the location of his car.

“Okay.” He says confused. 

“I need a witness it’s around the corner. Come on. Pick up the pace.” Ben moves behind and starts pushing on Marvs back.

“Don’t push so hard.” He warns fixing the hard yellow helmet he had on. 

“I’ve never seen anything like it. It’s like a big, big ‘chomp’ out of the side of my car.” Ben holds in hands up in comparison before pointing over to where he believed the car was.

“Take it easy,” Marv says hold his hands up calmy. 

“It-it’s like uh..” Ben grabs his arm and pulls Marv next to him before his words run dry seeing the car no longer there. He gasps and walks over to the scraps on the ground looking around dazed. 

“What uh, what are we looking at here, Mr. Lockwood?” Marv questions before Ben knits his eyebrows together looking up into the woods. 

“Something big, Marv.” He says leaning down to pick up the BB gun he had dropped looking over the incomplete name. “Something big.” 

  
  


**ROCKWELL WOODS - 4 PM**

  
  


Lena walks along the grass fields with a large sheet of metal lifted above her head resting on top of her hair. Her large camera, strapped around her neck, swings from side to side against her chest as she walks swiftly. Determined to find the alien girl again, Lena ventures into the woods making it clearly known she’s around.

“Hello! Come out!” She yells dragging her words out as she walks deeper into the forest. 

“Hey, blonde space girl!” She shouts pulling the sheet down to rest under her armpit. Picking up a thick branch laying on the ground she uses it to bang on the metal. “I’ve got some metal here for you!”

Lena shuffles over to a large stump in the ground before twisting around holding her hand up to her mouth. “Metal! Wonderful, bendable metal! Come and get it!” Lena bangs on the sheet a few more times before leaning it against the stump. She looks around spotting a fallen tree she can hide behind while she waits for the girl to show.

Lena places the camera on top of the bark after unclipping the cameras harness from her neck leaning her chest into the tree with her finger hovering on the button, anxiously waiting to get a picture of this alien girl. Time starts to pass by with no movement or noise indicating the aliens approach. Lena never takes her eyes off the sheet of metal, deciding to switch up her positions as her legs start to become numb. A half-hour goes by before Lena sits up crisscrossing her legs while she pulls out a bandana from her pocket. She turns the lens facing her starting to clean off any dust or grime blowing it off carefully. 

Once finished she pushes it back and hovers over the button grinning brightly. Her finger slips causing the flash to pop and capture a picture catching her by surprise. Lena brings her hand over her strained eyes sucking in breath through clenched teeth before laughing at herself and shaking her head. Another ten minutes go by, Lena’s laying on the ground with her legs draped across the log in front of her. One hand behind her head for support as she looks up the orange-tinted leaves in the tree, swaying casually as a breeze blows through. 

Twenty minutes later, metal clanking can be heard from the stump where the sheet was planted on. Lena has her head in her arms sleeping soundly on her side against the log. Birds above start tweeting with crows cawing loudly at the sudden movement. Lena lifts her head, eye remaining closed for a moment, letting out a small groan. She turns her head towards the stump going to wipe away the small stream of drool from her nap on the back of her jacket sleeve. 

Her eyes widen in realization when the sheet of metal is missing from its spot. Lena reaches over to grab her camera, pushing herself up on her knees aiming it to get the shot. When nothing reveals itself she gulps slightly starting to back away from her hiding spot only to feel a hard object press into her back. A small clanking noise follows as Lena turns around to find the sheet of metal slightly bent and twisted resting on the tree beside her. 

She backs away from the sheet her back hitting the fallen log as she looks up. She lifts her eyebrows up in surprise as the alien girl was floating roughly fifteen feet in the air above her. She says nothing while looking down at Lena with a tilted head, her blonde hair cascading over her shoulders. Fear suddenly rising in Lena’s chest again, she turns and bolts in the opposite direction. Lena looks over her shoulder seeing the alien watch her for a moment before starting to fly after her. The girl flies through multiple branches of the trees snapping them instantly without hesitation. Failing to control her breath as she runs, Lena frantically glances over her shoulder seeing the alien continue to follow her.

Keeping her eyes aimed behind her, Lena fails to realize the upcoming branch that was hung low at her level. As she twists her head back around, her face comes in contact with the branch quickly. Lena lets out a pained grunt as she crashes sprawled out on the ground feeling her eyes roll back for a moment. The alien stops in the air above her witnessing the collision while Lena groans waking up. 

Blood trickles from her nose down across her cheek as she lifts her head slowly bringing a hand up to wipe it off. Reacting quickly she flips over on her stomach resting on her elbows to look up at the blonde. The alien waits a moment before falling down to the ground in front of Lena, dust burst up as the Earth cracks under the girls feet from the landing. Lena lifts off her stomach and crawls back on her ass, her shoes struggling to provide any friction. Using one hand to support herself while the other is lifted to block the sun out of her eyes as she looks up at the stranger. 

The blonde stays standing for a moment observing Lena before rocking back to sit on the ground with a loud thud in front of Lena. Both silently stare at each other in curiosity for a moment before Lena uses both hands for support as she leans back and lays her legs out flat against the ground. The alien looks down watching her actions before looking at her own legs as she proceeds to copy Lenas’ sitting position. Once she finishes the alien looks back at Lena tilting her head again. 

“So, I guess you’re not gonna hurt me, huh?” Lena asks letting out a relieved sigh finishing off with a tiny smile. The blonde starts to stand up then turns around, a quick gust of wind blows Lena’s clothes and hair before she quickly disappears. The teen’s eyes widen as she looks around before another wave of air returns and the blonde is floating a few feet above the ground back in front of her. Lena brings her hands up to shield her head as the alien lifts up a sheet of metal before dropping it by her feet. 

The metal clacking in front of her causes Lena to peek out from under her arms and then slowly drop them as she recognizes the panel from the power station in front of her. 

“The shutoff switch,” she says softly smiling up at the girl watching her float down slowly to sit on the ground again.

“You saw me save you,” Lena mumbles making eye contact with the blonde as she tilts her head again. “You’re going to get a stiff neck if you keep doing that.” Lena laughs watching the girl before tilting her own head as well.

“So, where are you from?” Lena asks crisscrossing her legs in front of her resting her elbows on the sides of her knees. The alien continues to look at her confused clearly not understanding before she follows Lena’s finger as it points up at the sky. 

“You came from the sky, right? From up there?” she questions as the girl looks up in fascination. “Don’t you remember anything?” Lena continues to get nothing from the girl. Pursing her lips she looks over the girl sitting in front of her before noticing the scar right next to her eyebrow. 

“Hmm. Maybe it’s because of that scar on your forehead. You must’ve hit your head pretty hard?” Lena says lifting a finger to point at the spot on her face to show the girl, smiling as she copies her and runs her fingertips over the scar. 

“Do you talk? You know, words? ‘Blah, blah, blah,’ like that? Can you do that?” Lena grins leaning forward a little with enthusiasm. The alien girl immediately opens her mouth to mimic Lena wiggling her jaw around failing to make coherent words. Lena grimaces slightly before waving her hand at the girl. 

“Well, you get the idea anyway,” she nods with a smirk. “Let’s see,” Lena says looking around before picking up a rock holding it up for her to see. “See this? This is called a rock. Rock.” 

“Roack,” slightly garbled, the alien responds working to properly annunciate the word. 

“Good.” Lena praises smiling brightly handing the alien the rock.

“Rock,” she says perfectly looking down at the object to associate the word with it.

“Yes!” Lena says sweetly grinning from ear to ear as she watches the girls face light up with enthusiasm. The blonde looks around before getting up to walk over to a small tree nearby. She wraps her hands around the wood plucking it from the ground before showing it to Lena who remained sitting. 

“Rock.” the girl states shaking it lightly. 

“No, no,” Lena says shaking her hand back and forth before pointing to the tree.

“That is a tree. Rock. Tree.” she explains pointing to each one to help the alien understand. “Get it?” she asks watching the blonde look between the two before saying each word correctly for the object. 

“That’s right but promise me you won’t pull any more trees out of the ground.” Lena pleas softly before getting up off the ground.

“Wow! My own superpowered alien. I am now the luckiest teenager in America!” Lena whispers to herself starting to pace in a circle. The girl looks at her in confusion flinching back a little when Lena waves her arms around excitedly. She then drops the tree looking down at her hand holding the smooth rock in her palm. She holds it tighter before bringing it to her chest fondly then sliding it in her pants pocket. 

“This is unbelievable. This is the greatest discovery since... I don’t know, television or something! I gotta tell someone. I should call some...No they’ll panic. People always wig out and start shooting when they see something strange like you.” Lena rambles on, turning to sit at the base of a nearby tree making finger guns toward her causing a confused look and mumble from the alien. “Hmm?” 

“Oh, wig out. It means crazy. You know, like, uh…” Lena ponders spinning her finger in a circular motion around her temple before bringing both hands up to her ears wiggling them around speaking gibberish. The alien giggles amusingly before copying Lena’s actions bringing her hands up. 

“No, no, no! Don’t do that! That’s the kind of stuff that makes them shoot at you.” Lena warns shaking her head before smirking. The alien drops her hands in understanding before walking over to Lena sitting in front of her. 

“Do you have a name?” Lena asks pointing at her while watching the girl kneel down in front of her sitting on the back of her ankles. The girl fuses her eyebrows in uncertainty and Lena can see the imaginative gears in her mind working overtime trying to remember. 

Suddenly her eyes light up and she smiles brightly pushing her fingertip against her own chest. Her mouth starts to twitch as she forms the words she’s looking for. 

“K-Ka-Kara.” She stutters out nodding to affirm with herself. “Kara.” Lena watches in amazement, a tooth grin plastered on her face. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Kara. My name is Lena Hughes.” Lena asserts.

“Lenaaa Hu-h-hue,” Kara says rolling the first part off her tongue easily before having difficulty with her last name. 

“It’s okay we can practice that later. At least you got the first part right.” Lena stops her before holding her hand out to shake her hand out of habit.

“We shake hands when we meet new people.” When Kara looked down at her outstretched hand in wonder, Lean leaned forward to grab her wrist and lock their hands together. Although the moment is short-lived when Lena feels the death grip of Kara’s fingers around hers. She jerks her hand away shouting a little causing Kara to panic and let go. 

“Ow, ow, okay. First thing’s first we need to teach you to control your strength.” Lena explains rubbing her knuckles soothingly, grateful nothing seemed to be broken. She looks up seeing Kara eyes filled with anxiety as she holds her hands to her chest. 

“No, no, it’s okay look. I’m fine it was just an accident,” Lena reassures moving her hand closer for Kara allowing her to hold it. 

“Just be gentle now, it’s alright.” Lena’s hand rests in Kara’s palm as she inspects it, wiggling her fingers for Kara to give her additional reassurance. Kara lets out a sigh of relief as she looks over the hand in her palm before pulling back with a soft apologetic smile. 

Lena smiles gently looking over the features in Kara’s face before realizing she’s moving to her side closer. She raises an eyebrow leaning back against the tree about to interrupt Kara before the blonde turns her head to the side placing her cheek above Lena’s left breast hearing for her heartbeat. Lena looks down remembering this is what Kara saw her do at the power station.

“That’s my heart, Kara,” she says softly letting out the breath she was holding when Kara moves back. Unexpectedly, Kara puts her hands on both sides of Lena’s jaw and pulls her face to her chest expecting Lena to listen to her heartbeat as well. 

“Oh, jeez. Okay, a little warning next time you do that, Kara.” Lena smirks after being yanked forward. She reaches her hands up removing Kara’s from her face pulling back. 

“That’s a nice beat you got going there,” she teases reaching a hand up to fix Kara’s hair pushing it out of the way. They both smile brightly at each other sitting in silence for a moment.

  
  


**ROCKWELL MAYOR’S OFFICE**

“Two nights ago, at approximately 1900 hours, sat com radar detected an unidentified object entering Earth’s atmosphere.” Ben Lockwood states pacing around the office filled with government officials and the towns mayor.

“Losing contact with it two-and-a-half miles off the coast of Rockwell. Some assume it was a large meteor or a downed satellite. But my office in Washington received a call from someone who reported an actual encounter with the object.” He says using the smoke pipe to move the blinds aside peeking out of the office then leaning back up. 

“This is no meteor, gentleman. This is something much more serious. So…” He says spinning around.

  
  
  


**ROCKWELL WOODS - 5:30 PM**

  
  


“So, we can’t call Ripley’s Believe It or Not because they wouldn’t believe it,” Lena says pacing back and forth thinking. Kara stands in front of her feeling her eyes start to flutter and drop in exhaustion as she listens to Lena ramble on. Her eyes slip shut and her body starts to sink down before shes woken up with a startle as Lena speaks again.

“And uh…Oh, it’s getting dark.” Lena says looking up before turning to Kara. 

“And if I don’t get home soon my sister’s gonna wonder where I am. If she comes looking for me and sees you then we got the screaming problem again.” Lena groans waving her hands down letting out a sigh. “So, for now, would you, you know, just...just stay here, okay? I’ll come back tomorrow.” Lena says trying to convince the alien.

Kara looks at Lena before floating up off the ground in front of her. Lena’s mouth opens a little in astonishment. 

‘ _ Wow. I don’t think that will ever not be amazing.’  _ Lena thinks to herself looking up at the blonde before giving her a small wave. “Well, goodbye.” 

Lena turns to leave heading down the path of the woods to make her way back home. She feels uneasy after a moment as she continues to walk almost like someone is watching her. Looking around seeing no one, Lena stops to turn around jumping in fright when Kara is directly behind her floating only inches off the ground.

“No, no. I go. You stay. No following.” Lena says shaking her finger at Kara who holds a blank expression. Lena turns to continue walking watching Kara remain still before nodding her head. “Good.” she turns back around to continue walking before she hears Karas footsteps behind her. 

“I told you. I’ll come back tomorrow. Now, stay!” Lena says more sternly pointing to the ground quickly turning to walk away. Kara waits a moment again before following Lena deeper into the woods. 

“No, no, no! Bad alien.” Lena’s voice echos past the trees as they proceed to the path home. 

  
  


Soon Lena realizes they are leaving the edge of the woods right next to the clearly visible farms houses and neighborhood. Shaking her head she stops to turn around making Kara bump into her back softly. 

“Look, Kara. You can’t go flying around and you can’t come with me. My sister will wig out.” Lena explains sympathetically. Kara perks up at the word and holds her thumbs up to her temples giggling as she shakes her head. 

“That’s right. So you have got to stay in the forest, and I’ll bring you some food tomorrow. But I gotta go home now.” Lena says walking backward towards a set of railroad tracks. “So, goodbye.” she turns on her heals quickly leaving Kara as she steps over the tracks. Lena is stopped when she hears metal rattling behind her. Kara is leaned over, her hands grabbing above her knees inspecting the metal tracks curiously. 

“Hey, wait a minute,” Lena warns her walking back over to the railroad. Kara leans down and grabs the metal before floating up above the ground taking most of the damaged track with her. It bends and twists awkwardly off the ground while Kara plays with it. 

“What do you think you’re doing? Look at this mess!” Lena says disapprovingly as she points to the two contorted sides of railings sticking up off the ground. The sudden ringing of the train crossing sign by the dirt road starts to blare as they flash red consistently. Kara makes a tiny gasp of excitement floating over to gaze at the sign curiously while Lena’s face drops in terror. She runs down the tracks to spot the bridge nearby, the faint echo of the train whistle confirming her anxiety.

“Oh, no. Put it back! Put it back right now!” Lena screams running back over to Kara who is standing above the track. She grabs one of the wooden planks raised in the air with the track trying to push it down. “Help me! I need your help!” Lena grunts looking over at her in despair. 

Kara freezes for a second, her mind flashing memories of the previous night at the power station.  _ She’s knelt down on the ground screaming in pain with the power cables wrapped around her. Electricity running through every last nerve in her body as she lifts her head back screaming for help, watching Lena struggle to pull the power switch.  _ She feels her body sway a little as her head fogs up for only a moment. Then her mind snaps clear, Kara inhales sharply as her mind brings her back to the current situation with Lena at the train tracks. 

“Help, L-Lena?” she mutters quietly starting to understand. She looks over before quickly running over to the tracks to pull them back down to the ground. 

“Good, good!” Lena says instantly as Kara effortlessly slams them down on the ground back into position. The train whistle can be heard coming closer and closer. 

“Okay, put them together. See, like this. That one here, that one there.” Lena says pointing at the right side and then the left. Kara grabs both railings on the left side pushing them closer together the best she can.

“Okay, over, over. Good, good. Now the other one.” Lena tells her erratically trying to push Kara to move faster. Kara moves on to the right side pulling them together as well before noticing the railing is twisted and severely damaged. 

“Okay. Good enough. Let’s go!” Lena shouts moving back from the tracks running to gain some distance. She looks back before sliding to a stop when she sees Kara still on the tracks trying to fix it until it was perfect. 

“What the..,” Lena says before the ringing of the crossing sign and harsh tone from the whistle implies the train is now crossing the bridge. Running back up to the tracks, Lena grabs at Kara trying to get her to move. 

“That’s fine! Kara, leave it alone! The train is coming! Come on let’s go!” She yells desperately over the surrounding noise. Kara remains leaned over the tracks with her hands on the metal adjuting the track until it was perfect. Lena’s eyes widened in fear as the train rapidly approaches them, she knew if she stayed by the tracks any longer she would be killed. Jumping out of the way, Lena rolls down the small hill next to the railroad. 

Kara smiles brightly when she hears the metal click into place before turning her head to the light at the front of the train only a few feet away from her. She has no time to react before the front of the train smashes into her with a loud crack causing it to derail with the cargo containers in the back tumbling over. It comes to a screeching wobbled halt before it slips completely off the tracks causing more damage. Once the screeching sound of wheels fades out it’s followed by gusts of steam hissing. A thick cloud of smoke surrounds the whole train and the ground around the accident.


	4. Might As Well Call Her Zeppo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena witnesses Kara's strange ability before bringing her back home. Kara gives Lena a run for her money constantly causing trouble. Ben Lockwood pays them an unexpected visit discovering a few things about Lena. After going to reassure Kara in the barn, Lena learns about Kara's raging appetite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, enjoy chapter 4! Also, there are going to be a lot of off-script moments since I'm essentially turning a PG-rated movie into rated R. So, instead of a two-day posting schedule it might turn into three. The last thing, for the sake of future chapters or possible plot points, I'm going to incorporate that Superman is real in this universe and people just make comics based on his achievements. Comments are always appreciated!

Lena sits up from the ground rubbing the side of her head as she twists around to see the aftermath of the crash. Looking around, Kara is nowhere to be found, she gasps softly seeing the twisted train emitting steam on the tracks. “Oh, no.”

Suddenly, a body crashes down from the sky with a loud thud in front of her causing her to scream. Laying on their side with their back facing Lena. Narrowing her eyes to look through the surrounding smoke, she notices the blonde hair sprawled out on the ground.

“No, no, no, no.” Lena gets up on her knees crawling over to Kara. “Kara? Come on Kara, please wake up.” Lena sits back on her ankles pushing Kara on her back. The blonde has blood trickling down the gashes on her forehead, right cheek, and top lip. Lena brings her trembling hands around Kara’s neck to pull her head into her lap then proceeds to brush the hair out of her face. Kara remains motionless, her chest not rising or falling.

The smoke surrounding the accident starts to clear allowing the afternoon sun to cascade over the pair. Lena keeps her hands on both sides of Kara’s head rubbing her uninjured cheek softly with her thumb.

“Come on, you can bounce back from this. Just like at the power station. Please.” Lena’s voice trembles slightly as she pushes Kara’s hair away from her face. The soft streaks of remaining sun drop over Kara’s face settling across her wounds. A minute passes before the skins starts to slowly regenerate.

Lena looks down in disbelief moving her hands slightly to not interrupt the process. The gashes on her face start to fill in completely leaving behind no scar. Kara’s body jerks slightly as she wakes up, opening her eyes as she inhales a sharp breath.

“Lena,” Kara whispers breathlessly out after starting to breathe again, she looks up at Lena from her lap.

“You’re alive!” Lena smiles and brings her fingers across the new skin in amazement. The sun is nearly set fully over the horizon and soon it will be too dark to find their way home. “Wow! You can heal yourself? Neato.”

“Hello? Anybody out there?” A mans voice echos from the front of the train. Lena looks over in fear before helping Kara sit up. “Oh, no. We have to get out of here.”

“Are you alright?” The voice echoes again questioningly. Lena looks over at the steam hidden train thankful that the man hasn’t spotted them yet.

“I’ve changed my mind. You can follow me home. Okay. Let’s go.” Lena spits out quickly turning to run away before seeing Kara stare at her still sitting on the ground. Lena shakes her head smirking slightly before grabbing Kara’s hand and leading her away quickly.

**ROCKWELL CITY HALL - MAYOR’S OFFICE**

The phone at the receptionist desk rings interrupting the middle-aged woman from filing her nails. She clears her throat and holds the phone up to her ear scanning over her fingernails.

“Mayor’s office...What? A train accident?” She says surprisingly interrupting Ben Lockwood behind her as he was explaining the pinned markers on a nearby map to officials.

“What do you mean, he hit something? It took the train off the tracks! What kind of creature would be able to…” she states before Ben walks over to take the phone out of her hand to listen. After a moment he points over at the mayor, “I need your car.”

**HUGHES RESIDENCE - 6 PM**

Lena slides the large barn door open flicking on the nearby light switch as Kara stands behind her looking around aimlessly like a child. “Here, come inside.” Lena grabs onto Kara’s wrist pushing her through the doorframe before going to step inside. She stops when she sees the headlights of Maggie’s truck pulling up into the driveway.

“Uh-oh, Maggie’s home. Just stay here, okay? I’ll be back. Bye!” Lena says grabbing the barn door again sliding it shut when she hears the truck door slam.

“Bye. Hmm?” Kara watches her leave, lifting a hand up to softly wave before something catches her attention. The faint scurrying of a mouse can be heard as it runs past her towards the stacks of hay. Kara watches it for a moment before chasing after it like a big toddler.

**BACK AT THE SCENE OF THE TRAIN ACCIDENT**

Firefighters and medics arrived on the scene after the incident was called in by the engineer with his staff. Indistinct voices can be heard as firefighters survey the crash to make sure there is no further danger. At the front of the train sitting on a small stool, the engineer has his arm in a sling with some bandages wrapped around his head. Lockwood kneels down in front of him and two other staff members.

“What happened here?” Ben asks looking between the three before one standing behind him speaks up.

“Go on. Tell him what you saw, Frank.” The elderly man says to the engineer sitting down. Holding his hand up to his temple then readjusting his glasses, Frank speaks up.

“You’re not gonna believe this, but it was just a strange-looking teenage girl.” He says shrugging his shoulders. Ben stands up flicking his lighter on to smoke from his pipe looking around.

“Does anyone know where I can get to a telephone nearby?” Lockwood asks turning to see the staff member point down across the fields to the farmhouse with most of its lights turned on.

**HUGHES RESIDENCE**

Maggie lifts her arms above her head after stepping out of the car before reaching around to grab her bag from the passenger seat. After shutting the door, she turns to walk to the front porch before hearing someone trip then softly curse themselves. Narrowing her eyes to look around the darkened front lawn she notices Lena trying to sneak around to the back behind the shrubs.

“Stop right there! I hear you trying to sneak around to the back.” Maggie yells sternly with her hands on her hips. Lena about to take another step freezes in place feeling her shoulders tense up.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Lena lies before standing up, glancing over her shoulder, seeing Maggie wasn’t buying into it.  
“Come here now,” she orders pointing to the ground in front of her waiting with her arms crossed. Lena lets out a defeated sigh before reluctantly shuffling over to her sister keeping her head down.

Once Lena steps further into sight from the porch light Maggie raises her eyebrow questioningly at Lena’s state. Her hair was a dirty tangled mess much like her clothes.  
“Jesus, Lena it looks like you wrestled a bear,” Maggie says moving closer before grabbing Lena’s chin. She lifts it up seeing dried blood around her nostrils before moving her sisters head to the side inspecting her further.

“What happened to your nose? Did those Walsh twins do this to you again?” she asks worryingly holding her sister’s face in her hands to make Lena look at her. The Walsh’s 17-year-old twin boys found it amusing to beat up Lena whenever they deemed it necessary.

“No, no. Maggie, I’m fine I just got distracted while riding my bike down Beckett road. I didn’t see a branch and it hit me square in the face.” Lena admitting hoping the little lie would be enough to convince her. Maggie purses her lips before deciding to drop it, smiling softly at Lena.

“Okay, kiddo, I’ll let it slide. Go inside and get cleaned up so we can start making dinner.” Maggie pats her sister’s shoulder letting go to watch Lena nod then turn to jog into the house. She shakes her head slightly not believing Lena’s lie at all before walking into the house closing the door behind her.

Both get showered and cleaned up before heading into the kitchen, pulling out all the ingredients for dinner tonight. After it’s all prepared, Lena walks into the dining room to set the table, she glances over at the living window at the barn. Maggie walks in with the pots of food setting them down on the table starting to serve her sister. Lena thanks her sister and sits down waiting for Maggie to finish before taking a spoonful of macaroni bringing it up to her mouth.

“Would you say grace, please?” Maggie interrupts with a smirk intertwining her finger together with her elbows on the table. Lena drops her spoon and rolls her eyes brining her hands up as well. Maggie smiles and looks down to closer her eyes not noticing Kara sneaking around in the kitchen behind her. Lena’s eyes widen as she leans slightly to spot her over her sister’s shoulder.

“Oh, my God.” says is dismay causing Maggie to peek up at her confused. “Um...OH, my God.” Lena plays it off raising her hands above her head dramatically before clasping her hands together.

“We, uh, thank you. For this food that Maggie has put in front of us and...Stop!” she yells seeing Kara start to tilt a steaming pot of food on the stove with her finger freezing when Lena yells at her. Maggie jumps slightly looking at Lena like she’s delusional. Lena shrinks a little in her seat rubbing her forehead to think of what to say next.

“The, the devil!” she says nodding her head rapidly. “From doing bad things and, uh...” Lena shrugs her shoulders before waving her hands leaning across the table looking over at Kara.

“Get out of here! Ah…Satan?” She grimaces knitting her eyebrow together looking up at Maggie with a toothy grin.

“Go! Go, so…” Lena starts waving her hand down as she watches her from the kitchen. Kara looks back at the door then turns to floats away. Maggie turns around nearly spotting Kara just as leaves before looking back at Lena. “So that we may live in peace. Amen.”

Lena smiles in relief and then bows her head down to the table. Maggie feels her eyebrow twitch from being raised the entire time before shaking her head. “Amen. That was, hmm, really unusual, Lena. That branch must’ve caused some serious damage.” Maggie smirks

Lena lifts her head up quickly and stands up from her chair. “Forgot to wash my hands.”  
Maggie lifts her finger watching her run around her away from the table. “Well, uh, okay.” she shrugs before picking up a fork to start eating.

Lena’s shoes squeak against the kitchen floor as she changes direction and heads for the living room door. As it swings open she spots Kara sitting crisscross on the carpet in front of the TV watching a commercial with fascination. Lena sprints over and flicks it off giving Kara a stern glare as she grabs her hand and lifts her off the ground.

Lena leads her back towards the kitchen swinging the door open a little pausing when she sees Maggie’s head hidden behind the freezer door. Kara continues walking pushing into Lena’s back nearly causing them to walk further into the kitchen.

“Stop, stop, stop!” she whispers pushing on Kara’s shoulders to move them back from the door letting it swing shut silently. “All right. Come on. Come on. Over here.” Lena says motioning with her hand for Kara to follow. They go around stopping in front of the walkway leading to the dining room, Lena peeks her head out slightly past the frame before gasping as Kara bumps into her almost causing her to be seen again.

“No.” She glares back at Kara pointing at her before shoving her back by her chest this time grunting softly. She looks around for anything small as a distraction. Reaching into her pocket she pulls out a quarter then glances back to Maggie.

As soon as Maggie closes her eyes to take a sip from her drink, Lena leans across the wall to throw the quarter to the back of the kitchen. It hits the hanging spice cabinet causing one of its nails to fall out and suspend before crashing. Lena hides back behind the wall flinching when she hears the clattering of spices and glass spill from the fall. Maggie looks behind her before springing out of her seat to go clean up the mess.

Lena peeks around waiting until Maggie disappears into the kitchen before grabbing Kara’s wrist again. “Come on. Over here.” She struggles to try to pull Kara along, it wasn’t like Kara was three times her size.

‘Why was it this hard?’ Lena groans before letting go of Kara holding a finger to her lips reminding Kara to remain quiet. Lena turns to grab the handle of the front door pulling it open to reveal Ben Lockwood with his hand raised to knock.

“Hey there, scout. Benjamin Lockwood. I work for the government.” He says before being cut off by a door slammed in his face. Lena presses her back against the door, her face riddled with fear as she gasps finding Kara gone from her side.

“Lena?” Maggie asks from the kitchen before she hears Ben knocking and ringing the doorbell. “Lena?”

Lena scowls as she turns around to open the door again with a groan. Lockwood smirks leaning closer. “Hey there, scout. Ben Lockwood. Work for the government. Your parents home?” he reiterates looking past Lena into the house.

“We’re eating,” she warns looking up at Ben with a bitter face.  
“Mmm, boy,” Ben says ignoring Lena to push his way into the house.

“Who’s there, honey?” Maggie asks walking to the door to grab it causing Ben leaning against it to slump slightly down to Maggies chest level. “Oh, hello there.” He says smugly trailing his eyes around before leaning back up clearing his throat.

“Do you have a telephone I could use?” He asks in a serious tone.  
“Yes. There’s one in the kitchen.” Maggie says pointing over her shoulder.  
“Well, thank you. Thank you very much.” He says before looking down at Lena when Maggie walks away.

“Here. Pretend you’re a gangster.” He teases grabbing his hat to lay it over her head and eyes before walking over to the kitchen. Lena growls once he walks away tugging the hat off her head. She throws it on the nearby stool.

“Damn it, Lockwood. You call me at home for this?” General Morgan Edge says through the phone.  
“You don’t understand, sir. It took my car.” Ben stammers trying to explain himself.  
“And you saw this happen?” Edge says clearly becoming annoyed.  
“No, I didn’t actually see it. It went off into the woods,” he says pinching the skin between his eyebrows.  
“So, you don’t have any evidence?”  
“But, but, sir I’ve got an eyewitness!” He claims.  
“An eyewitness with a concussion,” Edge says holding his glass of scotch watching the horse race on TV.

“This thing...This thing is a menace.” He says a little loudly holding his hand to his mouth before finishing his sentence. “I-It tore up the power station.” He starts to turn around wrapping himself in the phone cord causing it to fall to the floor.

“It caused a train wreck!” He shouts leaning down to pick up the base holding the phone to his ear with his shoulder.  
“What did? Tell me again, Lockwood, and this time listen to yourself.” Edge says slowly waiting for a response. Breathing deeply, Ben closes his eyes to rub his forehead then responds.  
“An alien teenage girl.” Edge burst out laughing as Ben looks over at a cartoon cow oven mitten with a goofy face. He glares at it before flipping it around to face the wall.  
“Please, sir. I’ve got a feeling about this one,” he says bringing his fingernail up to bite on.

“That’s lovely, Ben. But let me try to explain how this works. If you told me you’d found, say a giant footprint, I might send over an expert to make a plaster cast of it. Hell! You get me a photograph of this thing and I could probably get some troops over there! But you tell me you’ve got a ‘feeling’?” Edge explains

“All right then, fine. You want evidence? I’ll get you evidence. And when I do, I’m gonna wanna a memo distributed.” he says intimately.  
“That sounds swell, Ben,” Edge says pulling the phone away from his ear.

“I’m gonna want that memo carbon copied and redistributed an…” Ben continues on before hearing the dial tone click as Edge hangs up. Bens shoulders drop as he sighs going to put the phone back on the base. It slides off landing on the counter. He looks down trying to place it back again watching it slide off a second time.

Lockwood yells indistinctly gripping the phone and slamming it repeatedly back on the receiver. Lena and Maggie glance over in the middle of eating from the dining room table. Ben pants softly when the phone slides into its proper place before straightening his posture and raking his hair back.

“Hi. Thanks for the use of your phone.” He smiles looking over at the pair.  
“No problem, let me show you out,” Maggie says getting up to walk over to the door. Lena gets up as well grabbing the hat from the stool then opening the door for Ben.

“Well, thank you for your help, Mrs…” Ben asks taking his hat then looking down at Maggie.  
“It’s just Miss. Hughes. Maggie Hughes. And this is my sister, Lena. I’m her legal guardian.” Maggie says nudging Lena who remains looking at Ben with a cold glare.

“Thank you, Maggie. Lanna.” He says walking out of the door tipping his hat.  
“That’s Lena!” she shouts back to correct him as he continues to walk to the car. Maggie raises her eyebrow before turning to walk back to the table letting Lena shut the door behind her. Lockwood gets in his car with a smug grin as he inserts the key to start it up.

“That’s Leenna uh.” He says sarcastically shaking his head snickering. He shifts the car to drive and starts to pull away from the house.

“What an awkward name. Might as well call her Zeppo or something. What kind of a sick person would name a kid Leee…” he pauses as his eyes widen. He looks down at the broken BB in the passenger seat whispering slightly.

“Le Hug...Le Hug. Lena Hughes!” he yells slamming on the breaks causing them to squeal while the tires screech.

Lena walks up to the front door as she hears constant knocking. As she opens the door, Ben raises his finger looking down at her before being interrupted.  
“Ben Lockwood. You work for the government.” Lena says unamused.  
“I wasn’t gonna say that.” Ben corrects her before pulling the BB gun out from behind his back. “I have something for you, Lena.”  
“Your BB gun. Where did you find that?” Maggie asks appearing next to Lena as her sister takes the rifle from Ben.

“Up at the power station.” He says smiling.  
“Lena was out there the other night,” Maggie says looking over at Lena before ruffling her hair.  
“Really? See anything unusual, Lena?” Ben asks trying to get Lena to confess.  
“No...thing...unusual, really,” Lena says shrugging her shoulders as Ben glares at her suspiciously.

The upstairs toilet flushes randomly causing everyone to look up at the ceiling. When everyone looks back down Lena shoves the damaged BB gun back into Ben’s hands before sprinting up to the bathroom. “Gotta use the bathroom.”

Once outside of the door Lena looks back to make sure no one followed before pushing the door open. Kara is currently swatting the roll of toilet paper unraveling the entire thing down to the ground before smiling brightly up at Lena. Lena gasps and brings her hands to her cheek pulling down with a groan.

“Strange, she’s so tightlipped now. And the other night she couldn’t stop talking. I mean, alien girl, laserbeams and whatnot.” Maggie says to Ben as they remained by the open front door.

“An alien girl? That’s nutty.” He chuckles laughing while his fingers fidget with his hat. He stops laughing switching to a serious tone and leaning closer to Maggie. “What else did she say?”  
“No, wait, stop!” Lena’s voice echos from the ceiling followed by a loud thud.  
“Excuse me,” Maggie says to Ben turning and walking up the stairs.

Lena is currently trying to push Kara to move out of the window. Kara’s hands latch onto the bottom of the frame causing her feet to dangle at the top of the downstairs window behind Ben.

“Lena? What is going on in there?” Maggie asks knocking on the bathroom door. Ben walks away from the window failing to see Kara’s feet as they dangle, deciding to head upstairs. Kara pulls herself back up effortlessly pushing Lena back.

“No, Kara. Stop!” she whispers going to push her out again.

“Are you all right?” Maggie asks moving her ear closer to the door. Ben comes from behind her turning his head to listen as well.  
“I’m fine!” Lena shouts back grunting.

“You know, this sort of thing is why it’s so important to really chew your food,” Ben explains earning a glare from Maggie.

Lena grabs the window frame and uses her back to give Kara one final push feeling her let go and crash to the ground below. She leans over peeking out of the window to make sure Kara was okay before hearing Maggie grab the doorknob outside. She grabs the zipper of her jeans pulling them down quickly.

“Lena? Lena?” Maggie asks hearing the loud noises before opening the door quickly seeing Lena sitting on the toilet.

“Maggie! A little privacy?” Lena screams holding her hands over her legs.  
“Sorry!” Maggie says going to slam the door catching Bens face in the doorframe briefly before closing it the rest of the way. “Oh, sorry.”

“Ow. Ha-ha. Ow.” Ben says laughing the pain off as he claps his fist together before holding his face.

“Oh, Lord, she’s been acting strange lately,” Maggie says looking back at the door.

“That hurt,” Ben says grinning at her passive-aggressively.

Lena lets out a long sigh before standing and zipping her jeans back up. She walks back to the window looking around before spotting Kara head back to the barn. Her mouth opens slightly when she sees Kara literally lift the side of the barn off the ground, then walk under it placing it back on the dirt. Blinking a few times before shaking her head, Lena leaves the bathroom and slowly heads down the stairs.

“Thank you again, Maggie,” Ben says walking past the door looking over his shoulder. “Good night, Lena. I’ll see you around, kid.” He waves before stepping into his car driving off. Lena puts her hands in her pockets keeping her eyes on his car until he’s out of sight. She purses her lips together turning to walk back inside passing the ROOM FOR RENT sign on the window.

After an hour after dodging all of Maggies questions about her behavior tonight, Lena finally lets out a deep breath as Maggie announces she’s going to bed. Walking into the kitchen, Lena sneaks the containers the leftover food out of the kitchen grabbing a spoon for Kara to eat with. Then heading up into her room to grab a flashlight and some comic books. She carefully leaves the house from the front door and heads to the barn adjusting everything in her arms so it doesn’t fall.

Sliding the barn door open with her shoulder she looks over seeing Kara playing with the smooth rock from the woods looking down in guilt like a kicked puppy. Lena smiles kindly using her shoulder again to slide the door closed.

“If you’re gonna stay here you gotta learn not to draw attention to yourself. Sheesh. Anyway, I thought you’d like some leftovers and a few comic books to keep you busy. I’ve got some really cool ones.” Lena says walking over to Kara and sitting in front of her. Kara immediately drops her pout and smiles as Lena comes closer to her.

“Lena.” Kara coos before lifting her nose up when the smell of food from the containers travels to her. Her mouth waters and her stomach rumbles loudly when Lena opens the top lid. Lena chuckles softly hearing the thunder emitting from Kara’s stomach before laying it on the ground in front of her. “It’s Mac n’ Cheese which I’m sure is notably loved all across the universe.”

Kara smiles brightly reaching her hand forward to dive into the food before Lena swats at her hand and holds up a spoon. “Ah, ah, no Kara. We don’t eat with our hands, we eat with silverware. Here’s a spoon.” Lena says holding it for her to see before demonstrating taking a scoop of the food.

“Open. Say ahh.” Lena says pointing to her open mouth for Kara to mimic. Kara watches for a second before copying Lena letting her mouth fall open. “Ahhh.”

Lena takes the opportunity to shove the spoon in her own mouth with a smirk, earning a sad pout from Kara. “Sorry, darling. I couldn’t miss that opportunity.”

Lena reaches over to rub her hand along Kara’s forearm before scooping another spoonful of macaroni giving it to Kara this time. The blonde chews slowly for a moment before freezing as she discovers this new flavor.

“Mmmm.” Kara quickly reaches over, taking the spoon from Lena’s hand to start shoveling large portions of macaroni into her mouth practically inhaling it. Lena raises her eyebrow and smirks as she watches the barbaric scene in front of her.

“Oh, boy. This is going to be interesting.” Lena laughs and gets up on her knees to crawl to Kara’s side. She takes the rag in her back pocket, dabbing it in the water bottle to start washing the dried blood off of Kara’s face as she eats.


	5. Darling, You Are Such A Rascal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara starts to have flashbacks about where she came from while Lena tries to comfort Kara as best as she can. Kara camps out the night in the barn with a little friend. The next morning Lena and Kara become closer as Lena takes care of her new friend. While in town, Lena notices Alex and Maggie becoming closer as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, enjoy chapter 5! Comments are always appreciated! Also forgot to mention, Kara flashback of her war suit will be Agent Liberty's outfit from the show and the mask Star-Lord wears in GotG cause it looked badass.

Kara lays on her stomach, feet swinging softly in the air, with her cheeks resting in her palms as she listens to Lena talk and hole up magazines. 

“MAD Magazine, very funny. The Spirit, very cool. Boy’s Life...Ehh…” Lena picks up a comic book one after the other showing it to Kara speaking of her opinions on them. 

“Oh, here,” Lena says excitedly reaching over to pick up her favorite comic. “This guy here is Superman. Sure, he’s famous now, but he started off just like you.” Lena smiles pointing to Kara who sits further up on her elbows now intrigued. 

“Crash-landed on Earth. Didn’t know what he was doing. Now he lives over in Metropolis fighting crime and protecting the city from harm. But he only uses his powers for good, never for evil. Remember that.” Lena teaches Kara before placing the comic back down on the pile over the newest addition of Bizzaro. Kara reaches over, using her finger to push the top comic away to study Bizzaro. Lena looks over spotting which magazine caught Kara’s interest.

“Oh, that’s Bizzaro, Superman’s evil clone. He’s not the hero. He’s the villain. He’s not like you. You’re a good one. Like Superman.” Lena says giving the Superman comic to Kara to distract her after she sits up from the ground. Kara takes the comic generously looking down at the cover.

“Like Superman,” Kara says slowly running her fingers over Superman's sketched face. Kara’s eyes narrow a little as she feels like she has seen this man and insignia on his chest before.

“That’s right.” Lena coos softly. Kara softly flips the comic open studying every page before eventually finishing it. She feels her forehead scar start to burn slightly before fading away causing Kara to forget her suspicion. She places the comic down beside her to go pick up another quickly using her superspeed to read the entire thing.   
  


“Holy shit.” Lena curses watching her finish the comic in what can be called the blink of an eye. 

“Holy shit,” Kara mimics in a monotone voice perfectly before grabbing another comic to read. 

“Oh, no. Kara, don’t go around saying that. It’s a bad word.” Lena laughs palming her forehead. Kara ignores her as she continues to read the last page of her current comic.

“I like..these..books,” Kara says looking up from reading with a beaming smile. 

“I’m glad you like them, Kara. I’ll stop by the library tomorrow to get you more.” Lena promises before hearing Kara’s stomach rumble again. The blonde brings her hand up to her stomach before twisting around to grab the empty container with the used spoon inside. She looks back at Lena handing the container over to her with pleading eyes.    
  


“Still hungry huh? Okay, I’ll go get you some more food. Stay here.” Lena grabs the container and heads to the barn door smiling when she sees Kara pick up another magazine, starting to read it. Heading back inside, Lena grabs more macaroni with a couple of the sides putting it all in the large container and heating it up. She carefully walks up to her room again grabbing Kara blankets, a pillow, and a special gift before heading back to grab the food.

Meanwhile back in the barn, Kara closes the comic she just finished before glancing over at the Bizzaro magazine again. Curiosity takes over and she reaches over to grab it and flip it open. She flips through each page before stopping on a page with an art strip of Bizzaro leading an army, laying waste to the planet and its inhabitants. Kara brings her hand up to trace over the artwork knitting her eyebrows together. 

Kara flinches when her forehead starts to sting harshly as a memory flashed across her mind. She brings her fingers up to her scar rubbing it firmly.  _ Kara sees herself sporting a full-body suit with the back of her helmet opened letting her blonde curls loose. Walking up to the top of a hill standing tall, an army gathering ahead of her cheering as her nanotech helmet retracts back revealing her emotionless face as she overlooks them. She looks down the hill spotting numerous corpses laying on the battlefield below with a burning city in the distance. The army raises their fists, erupting into deafening screams of victory.  _

Kara’s mind snaps back to reality and her forehead stops hurting causing her to shake in dismay as she looks around She forgets the flash of memory instantly becoming confused as to why she was breathing so rapidly with her heart hammering in her chest. Kara looks around disoriented trying to recall what her vision was about, rubbing her head slightly. Lena returns to the barn, sliding the door open with the food and other items for Kara. Her smile drops when she sees Kara visibly shaking in the corner of the room in panic rubbing her forehead. 

“Hey, hey, Kara. What’s wrong?” Lena asks laying everything down to the ground before walking over kneeling next to Kara laying a hand on her shoulder. Kara flinches away slightly at the contact looking up from the ground before looking up realizing who it was. 

“Lena,” Kara whispers before diving forward into Lena’s chest wrapping her arms around her torso. She turns her head to the side pressing her ear against Lena’s chest to listen to her heartbeat with closed eyes. 

“What happened, Kara? Did something scare you?” Lena asks rubbing the blondes shoulders. 

“I..can’t...uh.” Kara tries to tell Lena not quite understanding what happened to her in the first place. 

“It’s okay you’re fine. I won’t let anything bad happen to you.” Lena reassures wrapping her arms around Kara’s shoulder and back of her head.

After a moment, Kara’s breathing returns back to normal and she loosens her grip around Lena before pulling back. Lena notices a stray tear escape from the side of Kara’s eye as she pulls back. She lifts her hand up to wipe it away before softly smiling at Kara.

“All better? I wouldn’t want you to be too upset to eat the rest of your food.” Lena teases feeling content when Kara perks up again as she mentions food. 

“All better.” Kara nods before looking over her shoulder to the container. Lena nods and walks over to grab the food handing it over to Kara watching as she eats it a little slower this time to savor it 

Lena lets Kara eat and continue reading to set up a temporary bed in the hayloft upstairs. She climbs up the ladder with the lanterns handle between her teeth and the blankets on her shoulder. Once she’s up, Lena hangs the camping lantern on a nail sticking out of the beam over her head. After choosing a corner she sets up a cozy nest of blankets with a pillow on a patch of hay in the corner of the small loft. Lena smiles softly before heading back down the ladder walking back over to Kara.

“Okay, Kara. I’ve got a corner set up for you c’mon,” Lena says taking the empty container from her hands setting it down before taking Kara’s hand pulling her up. 

“You can take up these comics if you want,” Lena says leaning over to collect them all before handing them to Kara who smiles in response keeping them close. Lena leads her over to the ladder turning around to tell Kara to climb it before she stops seeing Kara float above her to get to the loft. 

“Lucky, I wish I could float everywhere.” Lena laughs before grabbing the bar and heading up behind her. She watches Kara float gently down, sitting onto the nest of blankets, setting the comics down on the ground. Lena walks over then leans to grab the gift behind a hay bale she brought with her for Kara, hiding it behind her back. Lena goes to sit down beside Kara before pulling the black stuffed cat with a streak of white across its side. 

“This is Streaky, the stuffed cat toy I’ve had since I was little. The white mark on his side was Maggie’s fault. When I was younger I accidentally gave him a mud bath, so Mags went to wash him while doing laundry but some bleach spilled and he got caught in the crossfire. The name Streaky seemed so appropriate after that.” Lena laughs looking down at the stuffed animal running her hand over the material. Kara smiles softly with admiration watching Lena talk before looking down at the toy.

“Streaky,” Kara whispers before Lena places the cat in Kara’s hands. Looking down, Kara runs her fingers over the soft fur and details on the stuffed toy’s face. 

“He’ll stay with you the entire night and keep you company. Tomorrow morning when Maggie leaves I can sneak you into the house and get you all cleaned up.” Lena says raking her fingers through her hair. 

“Stay...here with...me and streaky?” Kara asks pulling the toy into her chest as she crisscrosses her legs. 

“Not tonight Kara, I have to sleep in the house so Maggie doesn’t suspect anything. I promise you’ll see me tomorrow morning.” Lena smiles pushing Kara’s hair behind her ear before going to stand up putting her hands on Kara’s jaw to have her look up at her. 

“Listen very carefully Kara, no leaving the barn, don’t let anyone see you, and don’t do anything until I come get you tomorrow. Do you understand?” Lena says in a serious tone watching Kara nod slowly. 

“Stay here and wait for Lena.” She smiles pointing down at the ground nodding her head again. 

“Good. Goodnight Kara, I’ll see you in the morning. Try not to stay up to late reading okay.” Lena says hugging Kara’s head softly before pulling back and walking over to the ladder. 

She smiles as Kara watches her walk away holding Streaky close to her chest then going to pick up a comic. Lena climbs down the ladder and heads to the barn door shutting off the main light switch then locking the door behind her. Kara flips through the comics for another thirty minutes before bringing Streaky up to her nose inhaling the scent. It instantly smells like Lena’s perfume making Kara sigh happily before moving to lay down under a blanket on her side pulling her knees up towards her chest, Streaky still wrapped in her arms as she falls asleep. 

  
  


**THE NEXT MORNING**

Lena rolls over under her blankets, groaning when she hears the alarm clock on her nightstand beep. Bringing her hand out from under the covers, Lena smacks the top button a few times to shut it off. After a few minutes of twisting around and groaning Lena finally pulls the covers down squinting her eyes from the sunbeams coming from her window. Squirming out of bed, she grabs a fresh pair of jeans and a T-shirt getting dressed and heading to the bathroom. 

“Lena! I’m heading off to work. I’ll be back later tonight.” Maggie shouts from downstairs as she pulls on a coat to leave.

“Okay, Maggie see you later,” Lena shouts back brushing her hair out before putting in a low ponytail then grabbing a soft baseball cap slipping it on. Lena walks downstairs looking out of the living room window to watch Maggie drive off before heading outside to the barn. 

Lena slides the door open and walks inside to head over to the lofts ladder. 

“Kara, you awake?” Lena asks before jumping as Kara’s head pokes out from the top of the hatch upside down. 

“Hi, Lena,” Kara says happily. Lena shakes her head laughing softly before walking closer to the ladder looking up at her. 

“Maggie is gone. We’ve got the whole day to ourselves. First things first, go grab everything up there and follow me inside.” Lena says and leans against the wall waiting. 

Kara nods and floats back over to her corner collecting everything Lena gave her before floating down from the loft landing in front of Lena. 

“Here I’ll hold the comics and sheets.” Lena goes to grab them before leading Kara back inside and up to her room. She throws the dirty sheets in the basket and lays all the other items down on her bed before heading to the bathroom with Kara. 

“Okay, Kara. I’ll start the bathwater and then you can get rid of those clothes after I leave. Use my cleaning products, Maggie gets really protective over her stuff.” Lena laughs gathering all of her stuff into a pile for Kara before turning around to open the small bathroom closet getting out a towel. 

As she turns back around, Lena gasps when Kara uses her superspeed to strip down standing completely naked in front of her. Lena blushes wildly catching a glimpse of the aliens toned body accompanied by the unexpected appendage between her legs. 

“Oh, okay jeez warm me next time would you?” Lena says holding up the towel up to Kara’s chest to block her view. She looks over at the ground blushing a little before shaking the towel a little. 

“Take this and cover yourself, Kara.” Kara nods and holds the towel to the front of her body with one hand barely covering her sides and back. Lena clears her throat pulling her hands away fidgeting a little before turning to the bath. She leans over to start the water, waiting until it’s the right temperature, then pushing the stopper down. 

She leans back up realizing Kara had moved closer to her as she turned around. 

“Um..u-uh hop in. Use those for your hair and the big bottle for body, okay? I’ll be across the hall so shout if you need me.” Lena stammers waiting for Kara to nod before grabbing the dirty clothes leaving the door cracked open a little. Lena glances back for a moment spotting the faint scars scattered across Kara’s back before she leaves. Kara drops the towel and steps into the bath sinking down in the water. She lets out a soft sigh bringing her knees up to her chest as she relaxes before starting to clean herself. 

Lena takes a deep breath scratching the back of her head before heading into her room. She throws both her and Kara’s dirty clothes in the basket before walking across the hall to throw them in the washing machine. Lena walks back into her room looking through her closet for any bigger sized clothes that Kara could wear. She finds a box of Maggie’s old clothes that she gave her a while ago. Pulling a handful out at the top she manages to find a pair of pants, a sports bra, and a hoodie. 

About thirty minutes later, Kara leaves the bath with the towel wrapped around her chest walking back to Lena’s bedroom. Lena looks up from organizing around things in her room hearing Kara walk in.

“You look a hell of a lot better. There’s some clothes on the bed for you to wear for now. I’ll go into town to get you some more...appropriate fitting clothes.” Lena grins before clearing her throat. 

“I don’t have any boxer briefs for you so you’ll have to...be okay with..panties for now,” Lena smirks holding back a little laugh as she looks at the ground before heading to the door. 

“Let me know when you are done getting changed and I’ll help you with your hair.” Kara smiles watching Lena leave before looking at the pile of clothes and dropping her towel. She picks up the simple black underwear holding it up in confusion turning it at different angles. It takes her a few times to understand how to put them on before she successfully does picking at the material a little. She grabs the rest of the clothes putting them on before heading to the door. 

Kara pokes her head out seeing Lena resting against the wall smirking a little to herself with blushed cheeks before glancing up spotting Kara. 

“All done? Here, come sit down and I’ll dry your hair.” Lena says walking back into the bathroom. She leans over to pull the dropper to drain the dirty bathwater before opening the sink drawer. She pulls out a brush and a hairdryer plugging it in then shuffling over to Kara sitting on the closed toilet lid. She brushes out Kara’s snarled hair then drying it until the soft blonde curls rest on her shoulders. Kara hums softly feeling her eyes close slowly from the wonderful feeling. After shutting off the hairdryer, Lena rakes her fingers through Kara’s hair pushing it back laughing when Kara arches further into her touch.

“There, now you’re all clean and smelling much better.” Lena laughs putting away all the equipment. Kara smiles and opens her eyes taking a deep breath before standing up.

“Thank..you,” Kara says coming up to Lena to hug her from behind. Lena opens her mouth to respond before she feels Kara’s body press into her back. She laughs nervously blushing a little before bringing her hand up to rub Kara’s forearm. 

“Of course, Kara,” Lena says over her shoulder. Kara pulls back and then rolls back on the heels of her feet. 

“What’s..next?” She asks pursing her lips. 

“I’m going to make you some breakfast then head into town to get you more stuff. Your English is getting better, I’ll get you more books to read and comics I think you’ll like.” Lena smiles leading Kara out of the bathroom to head downstairs. 

Lena makes her way into the kitchen with Kara close behind her to make breakfast. She walks around the kitchen gathering up all the bowls, utensils, and ingredients to make pancakes before going to the overhead cabinet to get the pancake flour. Getting up on her tiptoes, Lena struggles to reach the box in the back of the cabinet which catches Kara’s attention. Kara walks behind Lena and puts her hands on her hips lifting Lena effortlessly. Lena gasps in surprise before laughing down at Kara and grabbing the box. 

“Thanks, Kara,” she says as Kara gently lowers her back down. 

Lena starts to put all the measured out ingredients in a large bowl, letting Kara help out a few times. Grabbing the whisk on the counter she starts to mix the batter together before handing the bowl to Kara telling her how to mix it. Kara starts off slow before speeding her hands up a little too quickly.

“Kara...Kara, wait!” A few drops of batter fly out of the bowl hitting both of them in the face and around the kitchen before Lena sets her hand over Kara’s to stop her.

After a second of silence with Kara’s shoulders tensed up, Lena burst out laughing which eases Kara’s nerves and she laughs as well.

“Darling, you are such a rascal.” Lena walks over to grab a hand towel wetting it under the sink faucet before cleaning the batter off her face. She walks over to Kara grabbing the bowl out of her hand and setting it down to clean her face as well. 

“You cost us one delicious pancake,” Lena smirks after cleaning Kara up, brushing her thumb over Kara’s cheek. Lena feels her heart flutter when Kara leans into her touch again smiling down at her. 

“Okay, let’s try that again but this time, slowly.” Lena giggles handing her the bowl again to start whisking it together. Kara nods and takes it extra slowly before picking up a normal speed. 

While Kara mixes the batter together, Lena puts the frying pan on the burner to warm it up as she pours chocolate chips into a small bowl. 

“Alright, Kara. If the pan is hot hen we can get things rolling.” Lena says twisting around to grab plates first. Kara looks over at the stove, placing the batter down before pressing her hand down into the frying pan. 

“It’s hot,” Kara says nodding a little. Lena looks over and gasps, lunging forward to pull Kara’s hand back from the pan.

“Kara! Are you okay? Is your hand burnt?” Lena asks worryingly pulling Kara’s hand to her flipping it over to look at her palm. Lena raises an eyebrow when she sees no burn marks before running her hand over her palm. She looks up at Kara who just grins back at her. 

“You’re going to give me a heart attack. But that’s interesting, heat doesn’t affect you. I’ll add that to the list of powers.” Lena chuckles before releasing Kara’s hand, turning to the stove to start cooking. 

Lena quickly runs through the entire bowl of batter, stacking the cooked pancakes on a plate. She grabs a plate for Kara, stacking five for her with the top pancake having a smiley face made of chocolate chips. She stacks two on her own plate then tells Kara to go sit at the table while she grabs condiments from the fridge. Kara waits patiently in the end seat for Lena, practically drooling as she looks at the stack of food in Lena’s hand. She walks into the dining room giggling softly at Kara’s expression before placing the plate down in front of Kara. 

“Dig in troublemaker,” Lena smirks before sitting down in her seat next to the end chair by Kara. She reaches over to grab her fork before freezing as she watches Kara grab all five pancakes and bites into them like a sandwich, humming happily. 

“Oh, my God,” Lena mutters holding back a laugh as she finds Kara’s actions incredibly amusing. Kara looks over in confusion still chewing the large bite she just took with her stuffed cheeks. 

“You are unbelievable.” Lena giggles bringing her finger up to wipe the chocolate off the side of Kara’s top lip. She gently sucks the chocolate off of her finger before clearing her throat as she saw Kara watching her intensely. 

“Put them down and eat with a fork before you make a bigger mess on yourself. You just took a bath.” Lena smirks grabbing Kara’s fork to hand it to her. Kara pouts a little before placing them down and taking the fork from her hand. She smiles when Lena shakes her head laughing softly before continuing to eat. 

After they both finish breakfast, Lena tells Kara to go watch the TV while she cleans up the kitchen. She puts the leftover pancakes in a container for the fridge then moves on to wash the dishes and put them in the drying rack by the sink. Lena works quickly then grabbing a hand towel to dry her hands-off when she finishes. She pushes the kitchen door open, softly smiling as she sees Kara sitting on the carpet with her knees brought up to her chest resting her chin on them watching the TV. Lena leans against the doorframe, wiping her hand completely dry and then throwing the rag over her shoulder. Kara looks over and smiles brightly realizing Lena had come into the room.

“Hi, Lena.” She says sweetly making Lena smile brightly as well. 

“Whatcha watching, Kara?” she asks walking further into the room to look at the TV. She notices the show right away to be I Love Lucy and the episode was called Job Switching. 

“I Love Lucy,” Kara responds with a grin before looking back at the screen laughing. The two characters sitting on stools by a conveyor belt start to panic as the candies start filling in rapidly one after the other. As the boss comes back, they start to stuff the unwrapped candies in their hats earning a loud chuckle from Kara. 

Lena watches Kara with a light smile before walking over leaning down to rake her fingers through Kara’s hair pushing it back. 

“While you’re watching this, I’m going to head into town for a little,” Lena explains. Kara moves her eyes off the TV to look up at Lena. 

“Do I have to stay here?” Kara asks pouting a little while Lena nods. 

“Yes, you do. You aren’t ready to go to the town yet. But someday, when you are, I’ll take you.” Lena smiles before grabbing Kara’s face to look at her. 

“Listen, no leaving the house, or cooking more food, no answering the door or the phone, and no touching anything if you don’t know what it is. Just stay right here. Okay?” Lena grins nodding her head when Kara nods back in understanding. 

“If Maggie does happen to come home. Go up to my room and hide in the closet. Don’t let her see you.” 

“Okay, Lena,” Kara says grinning before looking back at the TV. Lena sighs before leaning back up and heading over to the front door. She grabs her backpack and wallet shoving it in the front pocket taking one more look at Kara in the living room before grabbing the doorknob and heading outside to her bike leaning against the stairs. 

  
  


Lena heads quickly into town on her bike heading to the clothes store first. She buys a few simple clothes and a few personal items like underwear in Kara’s size before heading to the front to check out. The elder lady smiles at her before starting to scan the tags and pack the clothes in a paper bag.

“Are you giving your boyfriend these clothes as a gift?” The old woman asks grinning down her. Lena blushes a little understanding the woman was just trying to be nice. 

“No...these are just for a friend. Sh-He, he accidentally spilled bleached on some of his clothes so he gave me some money to pick these up for him.” Lena sighs nearly slipping up on her lie for a second. 

“Aw, that’s a shame. Tell him to be more careful next time.” The woman laughs before picking the bag up and sliding it over to Lena.

“He’s a troublemaker, you can never know what’ll happen next. Have a good day, Ma’am.” Lena smiles shaking her head a little as she reaches out to grab the bag.

“You too, sweetie.” The woman smiles before greeting the next customer. 

Lena walks out of the store heading to her bike to push the bag of clothes into her backpack. Then she stops by the library to check out several books and comics she think Kara would like, picking up a few for herself as well. As she rides past the Chat n’ Chew diner she sighs in relief as she spots Maggie’s truck in the back. Deciding to pick up lunch for Kara to eat later, she puts her bike in the rack and chains both the bike and backpack up. After heading inside she walks up to the bar sitting up on the stool to yell into the kitchen window. 

“Hey, Johnny!” She smiles as Johnny peeks out from the window with a glare before realizing it was Lena. He smirks and leans on the window frame looking out. 

“Whatcha want, kiddo?” He asks switching the toothpick in his mouth the other side.

“Can I get a cheese hamburger, extra fries, and a chocolate milkshake to go please?” Lena asks clasping her hands together as she gives her best puppy dog eyes. 

“You know I can’t say no to ya. It’ll be out in 15 minutes max kiddo.” He laughs moving back out of the window to start cooking. Maggie pushes the walkway door open tieing her aprons strings around her waist before seeing Lena sitting at the bar. She puts the writing pad in her front pocket before walking over to ruffle her sister’s hair. 

“Hey, Lee! What are you doing here?” Maggie asks with a smirk as she leans on the counter. 

“I was checking out some books from the library and I thought I’d grab some lunch for later.” Lena sends a playful glare at her sister smoothing out her hair before looking over at her. 

“Want a drink while you wait?” Maggie asks going back behind the counter.

“Yes, the most sugary and sweetest soda you’ve got. I really wanna feel my heart skip a few beats. What time do you think you’ll be home tonight?” Lena asks watching as Maggie shakes her head and grabs a diner glass to fill it with water.

“Johnny says normal time but we won’t know for certain until the dinner rush. Why, you keepin’ tabs on me?” Maggie smirks placing the water in front of her sister. 

“Thanks and no I was just curious.” Lena scoffs smiling as she dips her head down to sip on her water. 

The bell above the diner’s door rings as Alex steps through and closes it. She smiles waving softly spotting the pair at the bar. She walks over and takes a seat next to Lena nudging her shoulder. 

“Hey, Alex.” Lena smiles nudging her back.

“Hey, kid. Hey, Maggie.” Maggie grins watching Alex interact with Lena before saying hello back then asking what Alex would like to eat. 

“I’ll take the strongest coffee you got, then I’d love a club sandwich,” Alex smirks placing her sunglasses down on the counter. Maggie nods before heading over to the espresso machine. Lena sips the last of her water watching the two of them stealing glances at each other before smirking pushing her empty glass away. Johnny slaps the bell on the kitchen window putting the boxed lunch and closed cup of milkshake down. 

“Order up Maggie, it’s for Lena.” Johnny smiles waving at Lena before heading back to finish up the other orders. Lena pulls out the cash from her wallet putting it on the counter as Maggie walks over with her food and cup of expresso for Alex. 

“Thanks guys, see you tonight Maggie.” Lena smiles nudging Alex’s shoulder before grabbing the food and heading out. Maggie waves goodbye to her sister before placing the drink in front of Alex. 

“Here you go, the strongest coffee we got.” She says with a smirk when Alex gasps softly in delight. 

“Thank you, Mags,” Alex says sweetly causing Maggie to blush a little at the nickname. 

Lena uses the flat platform in the back of her bike to strap everything down then make her way back home. It takes a little longer with all the extra weight before she eventually makes it back to her driveway parking her bike in the usual spot. She throws the backpack over her shoulders and grabs the food heading inside calling out gently for Kara. Lena walks into the kitchen and puts the food in the fridge before swinging the door to the living room open. 

The TV was still on but Kara had moved to the couch curling up into a ball fast asleep with the blanket laying around her. Lena smiles and walks over, leaning down to check on her before running her fingers lightly through Kara’s hair. She runs her finger across Kara’s face studying the scar by her eyebrow for a moment. She purses her lips before rubbing Kara’s cheek with her thumb then moving back. Lena tries to move around and unpack everything quietly but eventually, Kara mumbles and starts shuffling a little on the couch as she wakes up.

“L-Lena?” Kara whispers out in a cracked tired voice before opening her eyes to see Lena on the ground unpacking her backpack. 

“Hey, Kara. I didn’t want to wake you but I got your clothes, more comics, books, and some lunch.” Lena grins when Kara sits up rubbing her eye with a closed fist before yawning a little. 

“Thank you.” Kara smiles before moving down to sit on the ground looking over everything before Lena hands her a stack of clothes. 

“Here go change and put these on. They’ll fit you a lot better.” Kara nods and takes the pile before heading up to Lena’s room to change into a pair of jeans, a white t-shirt, a large hoodie, and more comfortable underwear. 

When Kara returns, they spend most of the afternoon reading and enjoying the various shows on the TV. Kara pokes at Lena and points to certain words that she doesn’t understand as she reads. Lena helps her whenever she needs it, taking the comics to read herself when Kara is done with them. Lena walks into the kitchen to heat up the lunch for Kara while she keeps her face buried in the books. She soon learns that Kara absolutely loves chocolate shakes as she slurps the entire thing down quickly. Kara offers a few of her fries to Lena as she munches on the burger and Lena takes them thanking her happily.

After an evening of goofing around in the house, chasing each other and engaging with anything they could find, Lena can tell that Kara wants to go outside for a little and blow off more steam. Looking over at the clock on top of the TV, it reads 4 PM. 

“Hey, Kara let’s go for a hike in the woods.” Lena offers, getting up off the floor to grab her backpack and hiking boots. Kara springs up in the air from the couch following Lena to the door in excitement. Lena gives her Maggie’s old hiking boots before packing a flashlight and a couple of snacks for Kara in her pack. 

“Okay, let’s go,” Lena says opening the door then locking it behind her as they both step out. 


	6. There Are Two Kinds Of Metal, Scrap and Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena stumble along something interesting from Kara's past. The pair starts to become closer every second they are around each other. Lena come up with an idea to help Kara deal with her powers. Alex is introduced to Lena's new friend a little too quickly. After a full night of adventuring, Lena comes home to find a surprise she was hoping would never happen. Alex doesn't know how to deal with Kara the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Enjoy chapter 6. Comments are always appreciated!

**LATER THAT EVENING ROCKWELL WOODS - 5 PM**

“Pick me up, okay?” Lena says smiling at Kara. 

Kara nods while Lena moves behind her, jumping up onto her back and wrapping her legs around Kara’s waist. Kara places her hands below Lenas’s knees before bursting up into the air above the top of the forest. Lena gasps, snaking her arms around and pushing her head into Kara’s neck at the sudden ascend off the ground. Kara floats above the trees smiling softly when she feels Lena press into her. 

“Wow,” Lena whispers looking up at the evening scenery of puffy clouds, the orange-red treetops, and the sun resting close to the horizon. Kara looks up at the sky with fondness as the shine of the sun reflects in her eyes. Lena looks down at the side of Kara’s face, watching her eyes wander along the sky as she remained silent for a while.

“What are you thinking about?” Lena asks pushing a stray hair behind Kara’s ear. Kara purses her lips together looking down from the sky before over at Lena. 

“This world is so beautiful. You’ve been so kind to me. I just..wish I could remember...what I am,” Kara says frowning slightly. Lena looks at her sympathetically before wrapping her arms tightly around Kara’s neck, hugging her close. 

“I’m sorry you have to go through this but at least you’re not alone. I’ll always be here for you. And I know your memories will return someday, it just takes time.” Lena whispers into Kara’s skin. 

“Thank you, Lena. I’m so lucky you were the one who saved me,” Kara smiles looking over her shoulder at Lena who smiles back. 

“I bet you don’t regret breaking our antenna then. I’m really happy I went into the woods that night.” Lena brings her thumb up to run it across Kara’s cheekbone, feeling her eyes glancing down at Kara’s lips. Kara brings her hand up to rest on top of Lena’s hand as it cup’s her cheek. Both of their eyes glance from each other’s lips to their eyes before leaning in slowly. Their heads bump together softly as they move closer to each other. They are interrupted when Kara jumps back, hearing a noise in the distance travel to her ears. Lena clears her throat pulling her hand away before looking at Kara’s wandering eyes as her head twists around looking for something.

“What is it?” Lena asks looking around as well. Kara’s head twitches slightly in tune with the beeping traveling to her ears.

“I don’t..know...but it sounds...familiar,” Kara says squinting her eyes to look ahead. She closes her eyes and twists her head to the side to listen further. She shakes her head when she realizes the sound before tightening her grip on Lena.

“It’s my pod.” Before Lena can respond Kara takes off towards the beach. Lena lays on her back with her arms wrapped around Kara’s neck holding on tightly. 

“Slow down, Kara!” 

Kara floats down when she reaches the sandy shore, leaning up in the air before her feet hit the ground. She loosens her grip on Lena’s legs to let her slide off her back as she lands in the sand. Lena lets out a deep breath as she jumps off her back before looking around pushing her hair back from her face.

“So where is this pod? I don’t see anything.” Lena asks scanning the beach, seeing nothing but sand and water. Kara closes her eyes and walks forward slowly, following the sound until it gets louder. Kara stops ankle-deep in the water, looking down when she sees the top of the pod reveals itself in the sand when the wave pulls back. She squats down a little and digs her hand into the metal to pull the buried pod out of the sand easily. Lena’s mouth opens slightly in amazement as she watches Kara drag the pod along the sand and up to the shore in front of her. Water drains out of the cracks all along with the wrecked escape pod as Kara sets in down then brushes off her hands. 

“Ah, there it is,” Lena smirks before moving closer, walking around it. Kara crosses her arms and does the same inspecting it as well.

“So, how do you open this thing?” Lena asks with a hand on her chin failing to see any switches or passcode boxes. Kara walks over to the right side pulling her hand up as her forehead starts to burn and her movements seem natural. 

“Like this.” She whispers, laying her hand flat against the side. White light flickers on revealing a biometric hand scanner as it surveys Kara’s hand before turning green. Kara pulls back, looking down at her hand, wiggling her finger lightly before glancing up to watch the top latch release and lift up. Lena steps back in precaution looking between Kara and the pod. Kara walks closer to the peer over the edge and into the compact compartment. She presses the red blinking button that was emitting a low beeping noise to turn it off. 

“Wow, you heard that from the forest?” Lena asks amazed. Kara nods back at her before looking over the rest of the vessel. Most of the equipment was badly damaged by the impact and water. Lena walks over behind Kara when she leans over to pick up various items. 

“See anything familiar?” Lena asks as she peers over Kara’s shoulder. Kara shakes her head in response before flicking open a compartment on the other side. She narrows her eyes when she sees a black bracelet resting under scraps of metal and wet paper. Reaching over, she picks it up and brushes her finger over it to clean then inspect it. Kara flips it over, seeing a silver skull, facing sideways with its mouth open surrounded by a diamond shape as an insignia. She runs her finger over it as she turns around to Lena.

“It doesn’t look damaged,” Lena shrugs as Kara flips it around to keep looking before looking up at Lena when her scar starts to hurt again. 

“This...This is important. I don't know why but it feels like it is.” Kara explains rubbing her forehead as she hands it to Lena. 

“Well, if it doesn’t work, it still looks really cool. I wonder what the insignia means.” Lena smiles as she runs her fingers over the metal material before handing it back. Kara nods and slips it over her wrist, flinching a little in surprise when it tightens to adjust to her wrist size. 

“Cool! I guess it still works.” Lena smiles nudging Kara’s shoulder. Kara smiles before looking back at the pod with pursed lips. 

“We can hide it further away from here. No one walks down to the furthest part of the beach. You can hide it behind some boulders or bury it again.” Lena offers pointing in the opposite direction. Kara looks ahead before nodding as she turns back to the pod.

“I’ll be right back,” Kara tells Lena, who goes to sit down on a nearby log.

Kara returns after a few minutes, landing then brushing off all the sand on her clothes, then jogs over to Lena with a smile.

“There, now I know where it is. Maybe I can get more information from it someday.” Kara says glancing back for a second as Lena stands up and walks in front of her. 

“I know you wish there was more to find. But hey, you found this bracelet and that’s another step forward.” Lena grins grabbing Kara’s hand to show her the metal on her wrist. Kara smiles while looking down at their joined hands, she runs her finger along Lena’s. Her cheeks flush a little before she catches herself, letting go with a soft sigh. 

“It’s getting late. Are you tired, Lena? I can fly us home.” Kara rambles pointing over her shoulder as Lena watches her amused. 

“I’m fine, let’s head back and find more stuff to do.” Lena laughs before stepping into Kara’s personal space.

“Pick me up?” Lena asks with a smirk, obviously teasing her. Kara blushes again, looking down at Lena before nodding as she stutters. 

“Y-yeah, yup. Climb on.” Kara twists around kneeling slightly for Lena as she jumps up and wraps herself around Kara again.

“Hi-ho, Silver,” Lena says pointing forward earning a raised eyebrow from Kara.

“Try that again,” Kara smirks shaking her head as she looks back at Lena.

“Hi-ho, Silver, please.” Lena taunts grabbing at Kara’s ear to tug it. Kara’s cheeks burn, feeling herself arching into Lena’s touch again before nodding her head.

“Thank you,” Kara responds before floating away from the ground and flying up above the forest. 

As Kara cruises back towards the forest, she looks over, seeing the town’s fishing port resting near the water. 

“Hmm?” Kara looks over confused catching Lena’s attention.

“That’s Rockwell. The town I’ve been talking about. Nice place huh?” Lena smiled looking over the town.

“Rockwell,” Kara repeats as she floats down to stand on a hill, overlooking the town.

“Yup, I was born right over there. I had most of my birthday parties in the town or on the beach.” Lena says pointing over Kara’s shoulder to show her the local hospital. Kara’s eyebrows knit together as she looks over at Lena.

“Birthday parties?” Kara asks.

“It’s a party to celebrate the day you’re born. Do you know when you were born?” Lena questions moving her arm to wrap around Kara’s elbow. Kara hums as she thinks before shaking her head. 

“Well, for now, we can celebrate the day you crashed here. We can call it your Earth Day.” Lena suggests, squeezing Kara’s arm. 

“I’d like that. When is your birthday?” Kara asks glancing down at Lena. 

“I was born on November 15th, so roughly three weeks.” Lena smiles when Kara nods.

“We’ll celebrate it together?” Kara suggests with a hopeful smile.

“I’d like that.” Lena beams watching Kara look back over at the town before starting to walk towards it. 

“I want to go see it,” Kara says before stopping when Lena grabs her hand turning her back around.

“Remember what I said? You can’t go there yet.” Lena explains laying her hand on Kara’s shoulder. Kara glances back at the town before dropping her head, letting out a soft sigh. Lena walks closer and brings Kara’s jaw into her hands before placing her lips to Kara’s forehead, giving her a soft peck. 

“Come on, let’s head back. I promise you’ll be ready someday and I’ll be right beside you when you are.” Lena smiles reaching down to grab Kara’s hand, lacing their fingers together before leading her away. Kara glances back to the town a final time before following Lena back into the woods. 

After a while of walking, Lena decides it’s best to stop for a break when they reach the main road. She pulls out the flashlight from her bag, flicking it on as it starts to get darker. She also grabs the small bag of chips for Kara, tearing it open.

“Hey, Kara. Are you hung-?” Lena asks getting an immediate answer when she feels a rush a wind. Kara is now by her side, looking over her shoulder. 

“Are those chips?” Kara asks with a grin. Lena shakes her head before turning around and popping a chip in her mouth. 

“They are my chips...Oh, I’m sorry. Did you want some?” Lena smirks putting her hand inside the bag to grab another. Kara pouts as she watches Lena eat the snack in front of her. 

“I was going to share but it seems like you don’t want some so..” Lena shrugs as she teases Kara. She pulls out another chip between two fingers bringing it up to her mouth before Kara grabs her wrist to stop her. 

“Don’t you dare,” Kara warns with a smirk. Lena raises her eyebrow challengingly before opening her mouth to throw the chip into it. Kara’s mouth gasps in shock as she watches Lena laugh, trying to chew at the same time.

“I will sit on top of you and steal those chips if I have to,” Kara warns pointing her finger at Lena who giggles and swats it away.

“Okay, you big baby. I’ll share.” Lena whispers digging into the bag to grab another chip. She holds it up to Kara’s mouth with a smirk. Kara glares at her playfully before taking the chip in her mouth. Lena feels her mouth open slightly when Kara’s lips touch her fingertips briefly. 

“You’re lucky I’m not feral, otherwise your fingers would have been bitten off.” Kara laughs pulling back to munch on the chip, not noticing Lena’s blushed cheeks. Lena grins before shaking her head as she continues to eat the snack letting Kara dip her hand in as well whenever she wanted. She leans her back against the pole of a billboard, taking a look around when she spots something. She shines her flashlight to the other side of the road spotting the object.

“Hey, look!” Lena says to get Kara’s attention as she recognizes an old rusty beater car. 

“Ooo,” Kara says floating over to it followed by Lena chasing after her. 

“Here Kara, come sit inside,” Lena says pulling the driver’s side door open, allowing Kara to slip into the seat. 

“One day, I’ll teach you how to drive one of these things instead of smashing it.” Lena teases nudging Kara’s shoulder. 

“Smashing is fun though.” Kara laughs watching as Lena grabs her wrists putting her hands up onto the steering wheel. 

“This is how you control the direction it goes,” Lena instructs.

Kara nods and accidentally pulls instead of turning, yanking the steering wheel clean off. 

“Oops.” Kara chuckles as Lena brings her hand up to her mouth, giggling softly behind her fingers. 

“You are a bull in a china shop, darling. I am definitely not getting in a car with you anytime soon.” Kara pouts a little but it’s brushed away when Lena rubs Kara’s arm. Lena leans up seeing headlights start to shine over the hill further down the road.

“Oh, no. We gotta hide.” She pulls Kara out before telling her to fly them up to the platform behind the large billboard nearby. 

Alex pulls up in her tow truck, backing it up to the beater car on the side of the road. She hops out and hooks the back to her truck, raising it up, then wiping her rag on the back of her neck. Kara and Lena peek over, watching from a distance as Alex gets back in her truck slamming the door. The door on the driver’s side shows her family business name, “Danvers Scrap.” Alex starts up the truck and tows the car away. Kara sighs with a pout as she watches the beater car be towed away, disappearing over the hill. 

“Hey, I got an idea,” Lena smirks watching Alex drive away from them before looking down at Kara with a smirk. Kara looks back at her with a tilted head in wonder. 

**DANVERS JUNKYARD**

Lena and Kara look up at the large scale board that rests on the edge of the massive property with lights pointing down at the logo, ‘DANVERS SCRAP, WHERE ART & JUNK MEET!’

“This is it. All the junk you can smash and play with, without care.” Lena says jumping up to sit on the wooden fence motioning with her hand at the large collection of junk. Kara smiles brightly before super jumping over the fence, looking at what to have fun with first. She speeds over to a metal bed frame picking it up on both sides and pulling her arms together crushing it easily. Lena watches with a smirk as Kara paces back and forth in front of her playing with enthusiasm. 

After interacting with different junk around her, Kara floats up to a rusty car ripping the roof off and then smashing her fists on the hood of the car. She jumps back, quickly holding her hands to her ears when the car alarm system is triggered by her. Lena jumps off the fence in a frenzy and runs over to Kara.

“Shh! Turn it off!” Lena whispers, panicking slightly as she looks around. Kara smashes it again hearing the alarm whirring as if it’s going to stop before blaring loudly again. Kara shrugs her shoulders at Lena looking at her worried before continuing to crush it. 

“Come on, turn it off!” Lena yells looking back at the warehouse with a shack on the side before waving her hands at Kara. Looking around before going to the side of the car, Kara lifts the car off the ground in panic and throws it to the other side of the junkyard, behind the large warehouse. It lands with a loud crash and the alarm finally turns off before being replaced with a dog barking. 

“Oh, no.” Lena looks over at the shack seeing the outside light flick on. “Stay here Kara,” she tells her before running over to Alex’s front door. 

“All right, who’s out there?” Alex emerges out of the shack in a red robe over her sweatpants and T-shirt holding a crowbar looking around the yard. Her body sways a little and the scent of liquor sweeps off of her. She pauses, leaning back when she sees Lena in front of her slightly out of breath before giving her a soft wave. 

“Hey, Squirrel Girl,” she says lowering the metal bar pointing at Lena.

“Lena,” she says taking a deep breath, smiling up at Alex. 

“By night, also known as Lena. Well, come on inside, kid.” Alex laughs before waving her hand for Lena to follow. “Sorry about the crowbar.” Lena looks back for a moment at the junkyard before closing the door behind her.

Alex’s home was a borderline hoarding house of items, art sculptures, and interesting junk. Groovy piano music plays in the background as Lena walks through the house looking all around. 

Alex starts talking as she heads to her kitchen, “You’d be surprised how many people want to steal scrap. But, man, once I turn it into art, I can’t give it away. I mean, what am I? A junker who sells art or an artist who sells junk? You tell me.” Alex says pouring herself a cup.

“I like it...I think.” Lena says glancing up at a large sculpture. 

“Listen, you’re not gonna call my sister, are you? She doesn’t know I’m out. I…” Lena starts as she's walking past a window before Alex walks by and pats her shoulder. 

“Don’t worry, kid. Look, It’s not my style to report a girl to the authorities.” She laughs before walking past her. Lena looks at the window when it catches her eye that Kara is right outside of it with a smile plastered on her face as she waves at her. Lena steps forward to pull the blind down quickly before Alex turns around. 

“I’m just gonna have some coffee. What do you want, some, uh, milk, or what? Milk?” Alex asks looking back from the doorway in the kitchen rubbing her neck. 

“Coffee’s fine,” Lena says smugly, nodding her head, receiving an exaggerated look from Alex. 

“Yeah. I drink it. I’m hip.” Lena shrugs, clicking her fingers. 

“I don’t know. This is espresso, you know? It’s like coffee-Zilla.” Alex says grabbing the container from the shelf. 

“I said, I’m hip,” Lena says popping the p then pointing at Alex who just shrugs her shoulders and mixes it in.

About ten minutes later, Lena slams the tiny cup down onto the plate she was holding with shaky hands before pacing around Alex. 

“So she moved me up a grade because I wasn’t fitting in. So, now I’m even more not fitting in. I was getting good grades.” Lena speaks rapidly as she circles around Alex sitting in her chair with a smirk. 

“You know, like all A’s. So, my sister says, ‘You need more stimulation.’ And I go, ‘No, I’m stimulated enough right now.’” Lena says raising her voice to mock Maggie then pointing to herself before turning to continue walking. 

“That’s for sure,” Alex smirks in her cup before taking a sip. 

“She goes, ‘Uh-uh, you don’t have a challenge. You need a challenge.’ So, now I’m challenged, all right. I’m challenged to hold on to my lunch money, because of all the big mooses who wanna pound me because I’m a shrimpy dork who thinks she’s smarter than them.” Lena says wildly flailing her arms everywhere then rolling her eyes. 

“But I don’t think I am smarter, I just do the stupid homework. If everyone else just did the stupid homework they could move up a grade and get pounded too.” She says in annoyance before sitting down on the chair quickly. 

“Isthereanymorecoffee?’ She asks with a grin and bulged eyes holding out her empty cup shaking. Alex shakes her head a little before scratching the back of her neck. 

“Look, it’s really none of my business, kid, but, um, who cares what these creeps think, you know? They don’t decide who you are. You do. You are who you choose to be.” Alex explains with a soft smile.

Lena looks down at her cup, fidgeting with it slightly as she nods, grinning at Alex’s words. Suddenly, there is a commotion outside followed by loud clattering. Lena and Alex’s eyes widen a little before Alex springs out of her chair. 

“Did you hear that?” She asks before moving past Lena.

“No, wait. Stop!” Lena yells, failing to stop Alex as she goes for the crowbar again. 

Alex opens the front door with the bar raised before stepping further outside to investigate. After seeing nothing, she turns back around to head back to the house. Alex freezes as she spots a floating figure above her warehouse tearing apart a portion of the roof and throwing it to the ground. Lena steps out of the house towards Alex waving her hands when she sees Alex’s face drop.

“It’s okay!” Lena explains swaying her hands. 

“My God,” Alex mumbles looking up at Kara in fear. 

“She isn’t gonna…” Lena begins before she’s cut off by Alex grabbing the collar of her jacket yanking her away. 

“Run, kid! Run!” Alex screams pulling Lena along. Kara spins around, spotting Lena being grabbed and carried away by a woman she doesn’t know. She super jumps into the air from the roof, landing in front of Alex and blocking her path. Anger clearly displayed over her face as she locks her glowing red eyes with Alex’s panicked ones.

Alex spins around and runs back toward the house stopping when a car is thrown in front of them blocking the way. 

“It’s okay. She isn’t going…” Lena is cut off when they lose their balance landing in the dirt with a harsh thud.

“It’s okay. She isn’t gonna hurt me!” Lena yells up as Alex starts to get up. 

“Oh, hey…” Alex screams the back of her robe is grabbed and she is being lifted off the ground and into the air. Kara holds the back of her collar, looking at Alex as she dangles from her grip. She scowls, narrowing her gleaming eyes at Alex as she looks directly at the frightened woman.

“Don’t squash her! No! Don’t...DO NOT!” Lena feeling her voice squeak a little as she shouts up at Kara in the air, waving her arms around. Kara's eyes fade back to normal as she looks down at Lena still holding Alex up with one hand.

“Do not hurt her,” Lena says calmly seeing Alex hide behind her own hands.

“Her name is Alex. We like Alex,” Lena tells Kara softly. Kara softens her face looking back up at Alex as she peeks out from behind her hands. 

“Alex,” Kara says plainly with almost a sadistic smile causing Alex to turn away and hide in her robe collar, whimpering a little. 

“Kara, slowly come back down and let Alex go,” Lena says calmly watching as the pair float back down to the ground. Once Kara’s feet touch the ground, she lets go, watching Alex shuffle away to Lena’s side. 

“Now say you’re sorry to Alex for scaring her,” Lena says putting a hand on her hip like a disappointed mother. 

“I’m sorry, Alex,” Kara says softly holding her hands in front of her looking down at her feet.

“O-Oh it’s fine. Uh..um, Jesus, I’m going to go get some alcoh-coffee, coffee. ‘Scuse me.” Alex stammers still shaken up a little about the whole situation as she turns nearly tripping back inside. Lena watches before looking over at Kara and stepping in front of her. Lena puts her finger under Kara’s chin, lifting it up for her to look at her. 

“Kara, darling, we do not grab people and threaten them like that. Alex was just frightened and acting in fear. If I was in real danger, I would let you know, okay?” Lena says sweetly rubbing her thumb and index finger on both sides of Kara’s chin before pulling back.

“I’m sorry Lena. I didn’t mean to scare you both.” Kara apologizes pursing her lips a little as she fidgets with her fingers.

“It’s okay, mistakes happen, just remember not to do it again. Alex is a friend.” Lena smiles before grabbing her shoulders. Kara nods gently, rubbing circles around her scar to ease the fading pain.

“Okay, I’m going to go chat with Alex to make sure she is okay. You stay close and go back to smashing stuff.” Lena pulls back and heads to the house stopping when Alex comes back out. They walk over to a nearby car and old sofa, Lena sits on the hood with Alex on the sofa, watching Kara fly around and entertain herself. 

“So...Where’d, uh, where’d she come from?” Alex asks holding the cup of coffee and a small plate. Her hands are shaking tremendously causing the cup to clatter against the plate. 

“She doesn’t remember. I’m pretty sure Mr. Stutz was the one to see her crash in the ocean. But she was like a little kid at first.” Lena shrugs

“Litte yeah, yeah. For sure.” Alex chuckles nervously after taking a sip of the mixed drink. “So, you can talk to her, and she understands you?” Alex asks, raising an eyebrow. 

“Kinda. She can’t say a lot of difficult words yet but she’s extremely smart and learning English really quickly.” Lena explains. 

“Oh, yeah. I see.” Alex gulps a little, seeing Kara crush another car. 

“She needs a place to hide, where she can use her powers safely,” Lena says suggestively fidgeting with her sneakers looking over at Alex. Alex stares at her for a moment before standing up and dumping the rest of her coffee out, then turning to head back to the house slamming the door shut. Lena’s head falls back with a groan before she slides off the hood and runs over to Alex’s door. 

“You got plenty of room here. This place is perfect.” After 30 minutes of Lena trying to convince Alex from behind the closed door, she finally responds. 

“Go away,” Alex grumbles from inside. 

“I can have her push this door down. You know I can.” Lena threatens, causing Alex to swing the door open.

“Lena, I can’t hide it here,” Alex explains shrugging her shoulders. 

“Her, not it. And her name is Kara,” Lena says sternly pointing at Alex. 

“Whatever. You don’t even know where SHE came from or, or what the hell SHE is!” Alex says slightly raising her voice as she points at Kara in the distance. 

“She is my friend,” Lena states sternly.

“Yeah, what am I? Am I your friend?” Alex sighs talking to herself, leaning against the doorframe before pushing off walking back into her house. “Bring some Franken-girl with out-of-state plates, make me change my tune. I don’t like that jazz. God, I’m so tired.” Alex mumbles to herself before collapsing on the couch. 

“So, she can stay?” Lena asks with a smirk resting against the doorframe. 

“Tonight. Tomorrow, I don’t know. I don’t know about tomorrow.” Alex says waving her hand above the top of the couch. Lena grabs the doorknob closing it slowly then letting out a sigh before walking off. She walks around the corner of piled junk, spotting Kara already fast asleep in the backseat of a car. The early morning sky is clearly getting brighter as Lena walks over to the car. The backseats door has been torn off, most likely by Kara, resting on the ground. Lena walks over and kneels down by the blonde’s ear. 

“Sleep tight. I’ll see you tomorrow, Kara.” She whispers before placing a soft kiss on her temple and scratching the back of her neck slightly. 

“Okay, Lena,” Kara mumbles, twitching slightly before falling asleep again. Lena leaves the scrapyard and starts to run home before Maggie woke up to find her gone. She was lucky Maggie arrived home so late last night, she just collapsed in her bedroom without even checking if Lena was home. The sun had clearly risen by the time she made it back. 

She climbs up to her bedroom window, sliding it open and pulls herself up groaning. She slides through the window frame, falling onto the floor before springing back up to walk to her bed. She slips off her shoes and jacket throwing them on the ground before going to move the sheets down. The door to her bedroom swings open, followed by Maggie peeking inside. “You’re up already?” 

“Yup, just making the bed.” Lena, with her back to Maggie, pouts feeling like she might cry from exhaustion as she pulls the sheets back up. 

“That’s nice. Come downstairs. I have a surprise for you.” Maggie closes the door behind her, letting Lena get changed out of the clothes from last night. Lena puts on a new pair of jeans with a blue button-up, the sleeves rolled up and bottom tucked into her pants. Her eyes threatened to close every second as she grumbles, walking down the stairs. 

As Lena walks through the walkway to the kitchen her eyes widen when she sees Ben Lockwood holding up a newspaper eating breakfast at the dining room table. 

“Morning, sport. Sleep well?” He asks, laying the paper down with a smirk. 

“Maggie?” Lena shouts over toward the kitchen before Maggie appears with a plate of food for her. 

“Isn’t it wonderful, Lena? We finally rented out that room.” Maggie smiles at her. 

“Ugh. I’m not very hungry.” Lena says glaring at Ben as he brings a spoonful of eggs up to his mouth. She turns to walk out of the kitchen, Ben smirks to himself watching as she storms away. 

  
  


**DANVERS JUNKYARD**

Alex swirls the spoon around in her coffee mug as she makes her way to the front door. She pulls in open, jumping when Kara is standing right there smiling at her.

“Hi, Alex.” Kara beams out holding her hands behind her back. 

“Oh, yeah.” Alex sighs forgetting she let Kara stay here for the night. “God, why is it so damn bright out.” She says squeezing her eyes together before pulling out her sunglasses and pushing them up her nose. 

  
  


**BACK AT HUGHES RESIDENCE**

Lena picks up the phone in the kitchen as it rings, “Hello, this is Lena Hughes speaking. Who’s calling please?” She asks.

“I said she could stay the night, kid. It’s morning now.” Alex says over the phone watching Kara outside of her window watching her. 

“Look, I’ll try to come over, okay? But there’s this weird guy here who’s watching me.” Lena says softly through her teeth pulling the phone away when the door swings open with Ben sending a wink at her.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Alex yells back. “I’ve got this unpredictable, girl...alien thing out here.” Alex stammers waving her hands around. 

“I can’t talk right now, okay? Bye.” Lena says quickly before pulling the phone away. 

“Lena!” Alex yells as Lena slams the phone down when Ben moves closer leaning on the doorframe.

“Who was that, sport? Friend of yours?” Ben asks smugly. 

“Yeah. She’s, uh, a new kid.” Lena says unwrapping herself from the cord.

“What...I...Hey, hey! Stop! Stop that! Stop it!” Alex says looking at the phone when Lena hangs up before looking out the window seeing Kara start to destroy one of her sculptures. She waves at the window to try and get her attention before tripping over her footing, running outside. 

Ben decides to interrupt Lena throughout the morning. The first, when she was walking down the stairs. 

“Hey, mind if I ask you a few questions there, buckaroo?” He asks flicking on his lighter to smoke. 

The second, when Lena walks past the living room with Ben sitting in the chair. 

“Now, why would you tell your sister about some alien girl, slugger?” 

The third, when Lena closes the door to the fridge, seeing Ben pigging out on a sandwich next to her. 

“Say, what’d you see at the power station? Huh, tiger?” 

The fourth, when she was walking to her room and Ben was standing in the stairway. 

“You tell anyone else about this, buddy? How dangerous is this thing, ranger?” 

The fifth, when Lena was eating a bowl of cereal at the small kitchen table. 

“How powerful is this thing, huh?” 

The sixth, when Lena closed the medicine mirror cabinet to see Ben behind her. 

“Been in the forest lately, scout?” 

Lockwood continues to harass Lena at every turn asking where she was going calling her an extensive list of annoying names. She walks over to her jacket hanging by the door, feeling her shoulders tense up in anger when she hears Ben asking her again. 

“I’m going out!” She yells grabbing her jacket to put it on before Maggie appears behind her. 

“Well, why don’t you take Mr. Lockwood with you? Show him the sights.” She offers, earning a groan from Lena. 

“Oh, Maggie, the sights?” She glances over her shoulder, jumping when Ben is right next to them ready to go.

“Hey, I’d love that. Give us a chance to get acquainted, swap some stories, huh, chief?” Ben smirks tipping his hat.

  
  


**DANVERS JUNKYARD**

“There are two kinds of metal in this yard,” Alex says holding up two fingers to Kara sitting on the ground her fidgeting with a piece of art. “Scrap and art. If you gotta destroy one of them, crush the scrap.” Alex says pointing to two sides of the yard where the art and scrap are.

“What you currently have IN YOUR HAND...IS ART!” she yells clearly becoming frustrated. Kara looks down at the large collection of crushed scrap with pieces attached to it then looks back at Alex. 

“Art?” she asks earning a glare from Alex with her arms crossed. Kara stands up and starts pulling the attached pieces out to fix it. 

“Oh, forget it. Forget it! It’s gone. It’s…” Alex starts turning around waving her hands before Kara slams it into the ground revealing the tree-like metal art. Alex turns back around before pursing her lips, nodding her head at Kara. 

“Hmm. That’s not bad.” Kara grins brightly looking at the art as she clasps her hand together. 


	7. Souls Don't Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena finds a way to shake Lockwood off her tail. Alex, Lena, and Kara have a day of adventures together. Ben discovers the proof he needs for General Edge. Kara surprises Lena with a question. The happiness is shortlived though when Kara learns about death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Enjoy chapter 7. Comments are always appreciated!

**DOWNTOWN ROCKWELL - EDDIE’S PHARMACY AND CONVENIENT STORE**

“First, you take a chocolate bar. Any bar’ll do.” Ben and Lena are sitting at the cafe bar, receiving the sundaes they’ve ordered. Lena secretly unraveled a coca-lax bar before pointing to Ben’s sundae. 

“Do you mind if I, uh…” She suggests.

“No, knock yourself out, skipper.” Ben shrugs, leaning his elbow on the bar, letting Lena pull the dessert closer to her.

“You crumble up the chocolate into little pieces. Then you kind of stir it into the ice cream. See?” Lena smirks as she mixes in the laxative chocolate, seeing Ben watch her. 

“Yes, I see. What do you call this again?” Lockwood asks when Lena pushes the desert back over to him. He picks his spoon up to scoop the ice cream and shove it in his mouth. 

“Landslide. It’s new. Very new.” Lena grins, throwing the wrapper into the trash bin over the bar. 

“Mmm. Landslide. Topnotch. Mmm.” Ben hums taking a couple of bites. 

“You know, Lena, we live in strange and wondrous time,” Ben mumbles out as he stuffs his mouth full of ice cream. Lena takes out a normal chocolate bar and crumbles it up into her own sundae. 

“The Atomic Age. But there’s a dark side to progress, Lena. Ever hear of Sputnik?”

“Yeah, it’s the first satellite in space.” Lena shrugs wondering where Ben was leading this. 

“Foreign satellite, Lena, and all that implies. Even now, it orbits overhead. Boop. Boop. Watching us.” Ben raises his spoon above his head, demonstrating before shoving it back in his mouth to eat the treat.

“We can’t see it, but it’s there. Much like that dangerous thing in the woods. We don’t know what it is or what it can do. I don’t feel safe, Lena. Do you?” Ben asks, leaning closer. Lena puts on a poker face and knits her eyebrows together in confusion. 

“What are you talking about?” She shakes her head.

“What am I talking about? What am I talking about?!” Ben loses his patience standing up from the barstool, earning a few glances at the stores surrounding customers. 

“I’m talking about your goldarned security, Lena! While you’re snoozing in your little jammies, back in Washington, we’re wide awake and worried. Why?” Ben lowers his voice back down before starting to corner Lena in the store, pointing down at her. 

“Because everyone wants what we have, Lena! Everyone! You think this alien girl is fun. But who created it? The Russians? The Chinese? Martians? Canadians? I don’t care!” Ben yells, flinging her arms around before Lena’s back hits the wall of the store. Lena flinches a little when she hits her head, bringing her hand up for a moment to rub it.

“All I know is, we didn’t create it, and that’s reason enough the assume the worst and blow it to kingdom come! Now, you’ll tell me about this thing.” He orders poking his finger against Lena’s shoulder harshly. 

“You’re gonna lead me to it. And we are going to destroy it before it destroys us!” he announces before being stopped by his stomach gurgling. His face drops when he feels his stomach drop causing him to move back.

“Just hold that thought and stay right there.” He points to Lena before twisting around shuffling to the nearest bathroom. “Oh-oh.” Lena pushes off the wall when Ben shuts the door and sprints out the door to get her bike. 

  
  


**DANVERS JUNKYARD**

“Little lower. A little bit lower…” Lena hears Alex mumble as she rides through the junkyard before spotting them. She hops off her bike and leans it against a standing barrel before walking over to them. 

“Hey. I thought you were in trouble.” Lena says pointing over to Alex who ignores her. 

“No that sucks. Let me just...Up a little.” Alex tells Kara as she floats in the air adjusting Alex’s hanging sculpture of cars. 

“I had to ditch this weird guy who’s staying at our house. It took me hours to shake him! I kill myself to get out here!” Lena explains walking to stand in front of Alex who continues to direct Kara as she opens the hood of one car. 

“And you have her doing...Arts and crafts!” Lena says looking up at Kara who smiles down at her.

“You got a problem with arts and crafts, shorty?” Alex smirks, crossing her arms. 

“She’s a superpowered alien, Alex. It’s a little undignified,” Lena smirks back, shrugging her own shoulders. 

“Yeah? Well, smartass, what would you have her do?” Alex puts her hands on her hips turning to look at Lena who glances around before grinning. 

Lena finds herself strapped in a broken-down car with a helmet on making engine noises as she pulls the gear shifter down. “Main systems on. Main engines. One, two and three.” She says pressing at random buttons before feeling Kara start to lift and shake the car. 

“All systems go. Fiver, four, three, two, one!” Lena countdowns as she grips the steering wheel tightly when Kara lifts them off the ground. 

“Blast off!” Lena yells before being thrown back in her seat as Kara surges forward flying around in a circle above the junkyard. Lena screams, feeling her body sink into the seat and her skin being pulled back from the speed. Unable to control her movements, her head jiggles around while her lips and eyelids flap around from the wind. After a moment it becomes sickening so Lena shouts outs to Kara. 

“We’re landing. We’re landing! We’re LANDING!” Lena yells, feeling her helmet fly off her head. 

Kara slows down before softly landing the car to the ground over to the middle of the yard. Lena pants softly, still looking forward, with a death grip on the steering wheel after the car stops moving.

“That...was the greatest thing...ever!” She cheers before taking her shaking hands off the wheel and grabbing the door to get out. 

Kara giggles slightly helping Lena out of the car, watching her stumble over to a stack of tires hunkering down on them taking a deep breath. Her hair was a tangled mess but she didn’t care at the time. Kara sits down on the ground, looking over at Lena taking a deep breath as well. 

“That’s one way to have fun.” Kara laughs, bringing her knees up as she leans back on her hands. 

“That was so awesome,” Lena blurts twisting around on the tire to face Kara, shoving her hands in her face.

“Look! My hands are still shaking.” Kara smiles before grabbing Lena’s hands holding them. 

“Is shaking a bad thing?” Kara asks a little worried as she squeezes Lena’s hand. 

“It depends but this is just from excitement. Don’t worry it’ll go away.” Lena smiles taking another deep breath as she looks down at Kara holding her hands still. Kara grins up at her, rubbing her thumb along Lena’s knuckle before jumping when Alex’s voice startles her. Lena frowns a little when Kara pulls her hands away before looking up to Alex.

“Say, c-can you guys cool yourselves a little? I feel l-like we’re pressing our luck here.” Alex says emerging from behind the wall of scrap, scratching her neck. Lena lifts herself off the tires, running her hand through her hair. 

“Hey, baby, we are cool! Welcome to downtown Coolsville. Population? Us.” Lena gloats pointing her thumbs up at her, her brain still rushing from the head high. Alex looks over unamused at Kara who smiles and points to herself as well causing Alex to chuckle. 

“Well, can you move Coolsville to someplace less conspicuous?” Alex suggests motioning with her hands. 

“How about the lake?” Lena shrugs looking over at Kara with a grin.

“Okay.” Alex nods going to walk away before Lena stops her. 

“Aw, come with us. It’ll be fun.” Lena pleads before Kara motions with her finger for Alex to follow. Alex raises an eyebrow before smirking and nodding her head. 

“Fine, fine let me go get changed. I’ll meet you there.” Alex agrees before heading back to the house. 

Lena smiles and grabs Kara’s hand leading her over to her bike, picking it up off the wall. She giggles slightly to herself, grabbing the helmet to strap on Kara’s head then tapping it teasingly. 

“Safety first.” Kara narrows her eyes before laughing softly. 

“I highly doubt I need this helmet, Lena.” 

“I know but ya look so darn cute.” Lena chuckles, hopping on the bike and patting the flat back telling Kara to sit down and hold onto her. Kara nods sliding onto the back, letting her feet dangle. She gulps softly when she wraps her arms around Lena’s waist. Lena is grateful Kara isn’t able to see her flushed cheeks when she feels Kara’s hands on her hips. When they are both ready, Lena pushes her foot down on the pedal and takes off to head home and grab everything for the lake. 

After Ben Lockwood’s situation at the convenience store, he decides to follow up on every incident reported about strange occurrences. He stopped at a farmer’s house, writing down everything on his note pad as they explain the damage to his truck and the silo on his barn before pointing across the field to see trees pushes sideways clearing a path. Lockwood feels his stomach start to quiver again, looking over at the farmer to ask for a bathroom. After hearing the noises from Ben’s stomach, he points to the outhouse. 

Ben continues his search heading towards the forest where the trees were pushed apart. Eventually, he stumbles across a large tree plucked from the ground and then tossed aside. Taking a glance around the area, he spots a large metal device on the ground. After walking up to it, he notices the “on/off” writing with a large lever that came from the power station. He freezes up as his stomach once again gives him trouble, forcing him to go behind a large bush. 

“God damn, this ‘Landslide’ is going right through me.” He groans scratching his cheek before removing his hat as he looks down at the ground. Ducking under a nearby branch he smacks his forehead into a camera hanging from the branch. Ben groans louder and steps back to glare at the object before grabbing it. He narrows his eyes as he pulls it down to see ‘Hughes’ written on the back of it. 

  
  


**ROCKWELL LAKE**

Lena and Kara make it to the lake, spotting Alex over by the water waiting for them. After hopping off the bike, Lena rests it down on the ground and proceeds to the lake edge. 

“Took you long enough,” Alex smirks as she follows behind with a foldable chair, pushing her sunglasses up.

“I had to find my box of summer clothes and something for Kara to wear, ya chump.” Lena laughs placing her backpack down on the ground. She starts stripping down to her swimsuit, stretching her arms above her head. Kara glances over feeling her mouth drop as she watches Lena take off her clothes to reveal her black two-piece swimsuit. Lena plucks at the strings, bringing her hand closer to adjust the padding over her chest. Kara’s face burns a bright red when her eyes watch Lena’s movements before choking slightly on her saliva. Lena smirks a little, looking over at Kara struggle to catch her breath. 

“You okay there, Kar?” Lena asks putting her hands on her hips. Kara coughs a little before nodding her head, swallowing roughly.

“Went down the wrong way.” Kara rasps out before clearing her throat.

“Okay, can you help tie the back a little tighter? Wouldn’t want my top to come off in the water.” Lena teases, turning around and lifting her hair up in one hand while the other lays across her chest to hold the front of the suit.

“Oh, y-yeah. Sure thing.” Kara agrees and steps forward to untie the strings then pull it tighter. Lena bites the side of her bottom lip when she feels Kara’s fingers glide over her skin. Kara swallows again, fumbling with the tie before taking a deep breath and finishing it. 

“There,” Kara says tapping Lena’s hip before pulling back.

“Thanks, Kara.” Lena beams, letting her hair fall back down. She walks back over to her bag by Alex’s chair leaning down to dig through it, leaving Kara fumbling over herself at the sight see’s giving her. 

“This can’t last forever, Lena. We gotta tell somebody about her.” Alex interrupts, unlatching the chair and placing it down on the ground. 

“Ah, you worry too much,” Lena comments before looking over at the large accumulation of rocks forming a tiny cliff beside the lake. Alex shakes her head before looking over at Kara noticing how she watches Lena’s every step with flushes cheeks. 

“You two are unbelievable.” She mumbles to herself pulling out a newspaper. 

“Hey, guys! Watch this!” Lena shouts from the top of the cliff, waving her hands. 

“All right, we’re watching. We’re watching.” Alex mutters shoving a toothpick in her mouth as she sits down in her chair, putting her thermos of coffee on the ground by her feet. 

“This one’s for professionals only!” Lena yells before running to the edge and jumping into the lake, bringing her knees up to her chest.

“Banzai!” Kara watches Lena plunge into the water with a smile on her face. After a moment, Lena emerges from the water shivering and holding her arms around her as she kicks with her feet. 

“Come on in! The water’s great.” She shouts, stammering her words and trembling.

“No, thanks,” Alex chuckles watching Lena practically freeze to death before flipping over a page in her newspaper.

“Yo-you weenie!” Lena shouts back waving her hand at Alex before looking over to Kara.

“Come on in. It’s really, really refreshing,” she says, still shaking from the temperature.

Kara grumbles before backing away into the woods. 

“What? You too? You big baby!” Lena shouts before seeing Kara running full speed up the hill of rocks. She super jumps high in the air above the trees, bringing her knees to her chest, accidentally forgetting about her powers. She seems to stay in the air for a minute before finally landing in the middle of the lake.

“Banzai!” Kara shouts before landing. The power from her splash causes the water to build up into a severely large wave. Lena watches before realizing it was getting higher and higher, she twists around to start swimming away from it before it sweeps her up. Alex looks over her newspaper, seeing the building wave coming at her. Her mouth twitches to form words before she brings the newspaper up, hiding behind it. 

The wave crashes and travels through the woods picking up a few animals, eventually riding over the main street before simmering down. Alex still holding a grip on her chair lands in the middle of the road as the water starts to go down. 

Back at the lake, Kara looks down as she sits in the water seeing it only come up to her torso now that it was practically half drained. She turns around when she hears Lena on top of a nearby pine tree laughing, holding on tightly as she wobbles back and forth. 

“Whoo! Kara, holy shit!” Lena shouts feeling her head fall back in laughter. 

A truck hauling pigs pulls up alongside Alex, drenched and still sitting in her chair, rolling down his window.

“Hey.” The driver says popping his head out of the window.

“Yeah?” Alex says blandly, still looking ahead.

“You’re in the middle of the road!” The trucker shouts. 

“YEAH?” Alex shouts annoyed, glancing up at him.

“All right.” The driver shrugs, pulling away. 

“I think that’s enough fun for one day.” Alex mumbles.

Kara flies up to the tree Lena was holding onto, picking her up bridal style then flying back over to the ground. 

“Holy crap Kara, what you just did, that was like something out of a movie,” Lena stammers as she’s put down on her feet. Kara smiles before looking around seeing shes caused small damage to the woods. 

“I didn’t mean to drain most of the lake, I forgot to hold back,” she says apologetically.

“It’s okay, we’re just lucky it happened here and no one else was around,” Lena reassures rubbing Kara’s arm softly before looking around. She starts to shiver slightly as the cold breeze hits her skin. Kara notices and wraps her arms around Lena pulling her flush against her front.

“Wow, you’re really warm,” Lena whispers leaning into Kara as she warms her up. After a moment, Lena pulls back to look around, she notices their stuff got swept away along with Alex.    
“Okay troublemaker, let’s go find Alex. Also, all of my stuff.” Lena laughs turning around to go find her stuff, immediately missing Kara’s touch. Kara watches Lena walk away for a moment with a soft smile on her face before following, flying around to help collect everything. 

  
  


**HUGHES RESIDENCE**

Ben Lockwood was in the bathroom with the lights off, replaced with a special red light. He’s been developing the pictures from Lena’s camera for the past hour trying to find anything suspicious. He clips a picture of a metal sheet leaning against a stump to the wire above the tub before flipping the next one in the container of chemicals resting on the floor of the tub. His eyes widen as the picture finally reveals itself before he’s interrupted by a knock. 

“Are you okay in there, Mr. Lockwood? I’m back with that toilet paper you needed.” Maggie asks from outside.

“Thanks! I think I’m feeling better now.” He chuckles looking back over at the picture in the chemicals. It was the accidental photo Lena had taken after cleaning her camera but it could be seen up in the sky behind her, was a floating figure. 

“Much better.” He whispers. 

  
  


**ROCKWELL WOODS**

Lena and Kara spend most of the ride back listening to Alex panic about what happened. They eventually calm her down and laugh when they talk about where they found Alex. Once they make it back at Alex’s place to dry off and get changed, Kara pulls at the sleeve of Lena’s T-shirt looking outside to see they still had time left before the sun would start to set. 

“How about just a little hike in the woods?” Lena smiles letting Kara pull on her sleeve. Kara nods her head before jogging over to the door, pulling it open to head out. 

“Hold on Kara, let me get my shoes on,” Lena shouts as she tries to hop on one foot to the chase after Kara. They walk out of Alex’s junkyard into the nearby woods to start the afternoon hike. Kara smiles the entire time, keeping close to Lena’s side as her eyes study everything around them. 

As they walk up to a small clearing of the woods, Kara stops and closes her eyes as the sun cascades over her body. Lena stops walking and looks back when she notices her stopping. Kara takes a deep breath, sighing happily as the heat dances across her skin.

“Kara, do you get energy from the sunlight?” Lena asks watching Kara physically look better whenever she steps into the sun. 

“I think so. It always feels so wonderful.” Kara hums with her eyes still closed. Lena walks closer to her with a grin, watching a soft breeze tussle the blondes curls. 

“What does it feel like?” Lena whispers.

“Warm. Fuzzy. I feel it in my toes first.” Kara giggles softly. Lena grins and gently grabs Kara hand lifting it up so her palm is in direct sunlight. 

“Like it’s dancing across your skin? Do you feel it here?” Lena asks tracing her fingertips along Kara’s skin. Kara nods, feeling herself step closer into Lena’s space. 

“I feel a hundred times better whenever I’m in the sun,” Kara whispers out, slowly opening her eyes. She feels her heart flutter in her chest when she sees Lena inches away, looking up at her with bright green eyes. Lena bites her lip when Kara’s blue eyes open to look down at her. The sun shining on both of them as they stand in the clearing. Kara takes another deep breath, humming gently when a chilled breeze blows over them, calmly soothing the heat on their skin. A small flock of birds flee from the top of a nearby tree, tweeting to each other. 

“It’s lovely, huh?” Lena whispers, watching Kara with affection. Kara nods and brings her hand up from Lena’s grip to cup her cheek, running her fingertips over Lena’s cheekbone. 

“Beautiful,” Kara whispers causing Lena to blush and arch into her touch.

“Do you wanna take a break here for a little while?” Lena asks looking over at a tree nearby. 

“Sure.” Kara nods and grabs Lena’s hand to lead her over. She sits down and leans back on the bark before patting the spot between her legs for Lena. 

“Here, so you don’t get your hair dirty.” Kara smiles, helping Lena sit on the ground between her legs. Lena thanks her before leaning her back against Kara’s front and letting her head fall back to her shoulder. Kara hums peacefully, keeping her feet planted on the ground with her knees bent to hold Lena up. 

“Fall is one of my favorite seasons. The weather is perfect, there’s no bugs, and the trees are always a beautiful amber color.” Lena says softly, looking up at the trees with her head against Kara. 

“I can’t wait to see what the other seasons look like. I’ve only seen pictures from your books.” Kara beams, fidgeting with the seem on her jeans. Lena looks down and grabs both of Kara’s hands, wrapping them around her waist. She rests her own on top of Kara’s rubbing her fingers along Kara’s knuckles. 

“I can’t wait to see how you react to snow.” Lena laughs, amused as she thinks about it.

Kara hums contentedly, leaning her head over Lena’s shoulder to rub her temple against Lena’s jaw. Kara arches her head down, letting her lips rest against the skin on Lena’s shoulder. She inhales gently, smelling the fruity perfume on Lena’s shirt. Her fingers start to move on their own, rubbing Lena’s stomach over her shirt softly. Lena feels her heartbeat start to speed up at every single one of Kara’s movements and she lets out a soft moan, closing her eyes. She moves her head slightly to the side, allowing Kara to rest further against her shoulder, shivering slightly as Kara’s exhales brushes across her skin.

Kara lifts her head up to look at Lena, hearing her heart start to rapidly beat. Lena lifts her head up and turns to face Kara as well, their faces now inches apart. 

“Your heart is racing. Are you okay?” Kara asks leaning her forehead against Lena’s after she opens her eyes. Lena swallows softly before nodding her head pulling back a little. 

“Don’t worry, Kara. I’m fine.” Lena smiles bringing her hand up to Kara’s cheek. 

“Lena...I don’t understand...this feeling.” Kara whispers, locking eyes with Lena who bites her lip. 

“What are you feeling, Kara? Describe it.” Lena whispers, rubbing her finger along Kara’s jaw. 

“Like how I feel when I’m covered in the suns warmth, that wonderful feeling, my heart begs for more. The pull to be close to you, to touch you, to protect you.” Kara starts running her fingertips up the length of Lena’s arms then to her neck, cupping it gently as Lena turns to look at her. Lena rests her hand against Kara’s neck, turning slightly between Kara’s legs, resting her side against Kara’s shoulder. 

“Something about you,” Kara whispers pulling Lena closer. Lena’s hand grips the shoulder of Kara’s hoodie as she looks deep into Kara’s eyes. 

“I was broken, unable to feel anything before I met you. With you, I feel again.” Kara whispers out, feeling her eyes start to tear up slightly as she locks eyes with Lena. Lena brings her hand back up to cup Kara’s jaw, rubbing soothing circles with her thumb as she feels her own tears start to build at Kara’s words. 

“You were never broken, Kara. You’re learning how to live again.” Lena says leaning her forehead against Kara’s. 

“Go on a date with me?” Kara asks suddenly catching Lena by surprise.

“What?” Lena asks pulling back a little.

“A date. I read that it’s a romatic engagement. What humans do when they have these certain feelings towards each other.” Kara rambles on thinking Lena didn’t understand. Lena laughs, softly putting her finger to Kara’s lip to silence her. 

“I know, darling. I just never expected anyone to want to date me.” Lena admits looking down. Kara frowns a little, bringing a hand up to lift Lena’s head. 

“I do.” She whispers looking at Lena softly. 

“I’d love to go on a date with you, Kara,” Lena whispers bringing her hand up to lace their fingers together. Kara smiles brightly, bumping their foreheads together again, closing her eyes to enjoy the moment. Lena smiles and nudges her nose against Kara’s briefly before pulling back to push her face into Kara’s neck. Kara smiles and wraps her arms around Lena’s body, pulling her close, resting her cheek on top of Lena’s head. They lay like that for a while, listening to the tree rustle and the birds sing all around the forest.

“I wish we could stay here like this forever,” Lena mumbles into Kara’s neck, smirking when she feels Kara shiver a little.

“Me too,” Kara responds looking around at the forest. Lena huffs a little before laying her hand on Kara’s chest, sitting up slightly. 

“Unfortunately, I don’t want to get bad tan lines or sunburn though. Wanna keep hiking?” Lena laughs asking Kara. 

“Absolutely.” Kara nods and grabs Lena under her knees and then around her back, picking her up bridal style then floating up to stand. Lena smiles fondly, keeping her arms wrapped around Kara’s neck as her feet are placed on the ground.

“Such a gentlewoman.” Lena coos before leaning forward to kiss Kara’s cheek. Kara bites her lip, blushing wildly when she feels Lena’s lip on her skin. 

“Of course,” Kara responds before looking down as Lena laces their fingers together. 

“C’mon, let’s keep going before it gets dark.” Lena pulls Kara along away from the small clearing and back into the woods. 

After a while of talking, and playing around during the trek, Lena looks through the trees, over at another clearing, spotting something. 

“Hey, look,” Lena says pointing in the direction she’s looking to see a deer between the trees with its head down grazing. Kara twists her head around, spotting the animal quickly.

“It’s a deer,” Lena explains. 

“Deer.” Kara questions before Lena motions with a finger to her mouth for her to be quiet. 

“Shh. Let’s get closer.” Lena says creeping closer with Kara behind her. Lena stops in the shadows behind a tree, motioning for Kara to go interact with the animal. Kara floats a few inches off the ground, trying not to make a sound as she moves closer to the deer. His ears perk up followed by his head when he spots Kara next to him. Lifting his nose up, he walks closer in curiosity as Kara holds her hand out. They meet halfway together and Kara smiles when the deer sniffs over her hand for a moment. A twig snaps nearby, which causes the deer to look to the side before turning to jog away. 

Lena walks out of the shadows, up to Kara, watching with her as the deer makes his way back into the deep forest. 

“Hmm. Well, I guess he decided to…” Lena starts but is cut off by a gun firing nearby. Kara brings her hands up to cover her ears as they ring in distress from the loud noise. She flinches, looking up at the trees as dozens of birds flee in fright, up to the sky. Her heart starts beating rapidly as the pain in her forehead returns causing her mind to flash another series of memories.  _ The sounds of hundreds of guns firing in the air, bullets whizzing past her ears while the ones connecting with her body just bounce off like they are nothing. Unfortunately, for the people around her, the bullets hit them and fall to the ground either hollering in pain or dead. A large explosion burst in front of her causing Kara to be projected back into the ground.  _

“Kara, what’s wrong?” Lena asks worriedly, running over to Kara bringing her hands up to her face. Kara snaps back to reality after experiencing the feeling of the explosion in her chest as she tries to catch her breath. She hears Lena call for her then cradle her face. Looking around in fear, Kara gasps before glancing at the direction the shot came from. She runs off in that direction, jumping off the ground to fly up. 

“Kara, wait!” Lena yells running after her. 

Kara knocks into a few trees as she flies, her head still fogged up slightly. She stops in the air and glances down at two hunters looking over the deer on the ground. They hear the trees rustling, turning around before their faces turn to shock as they see the floating girl.

“It’s the monster!” They both drop their guns and run into the woods. Kara floats down to the ground, landing on her knees gently by the deer looking over the animal as it lays motionless. Lena appears from the treeline, looking over at Kara before seeing the dead deer in front of her. 

“Oh, no,” Lena whispers as she walks over to Kara, kneeling down beside her. Kara leans forward to nudge the deer’s shoulder with her hand. After it doesn’t react, Kara looks down, shaking her head slightly with sorrowful eyes, not understanding.    
“It’s dead, Kara,” Lena whispers feeling small tears well up in her eyes as she watches Kara look up from the deer distressed. 

“Dead?” Kara mumbles, looking back at the deer before standing up to lift it off the ground. Before she can lift it any higher, Lena stands up as well and interrupts grabbing Kara’s shoulder.    
“Don’t do that!” Lena explains watching Kara pull her hands back, quickly listening to her.

“But, why?” Kara asks looking at Lena in regret.

“It’s dead. Understand? They shot it with that gun.” Lena says softly looking down at the two abandoned rifles. Kara looks over at the guns before her forehead starts to sting again. Kara feels her eye widen slightly when a red glow starts to form around her eyes and the tint of blue replaces her irises. Lena looks over when she notices Kara’s hardened change in posture as she remains silent. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Lena says snapping Kara out of her daze, the red and blue glow suddenly fading away as she shakes her head. 

“Guns?” Kara asks looking over at Lena.

“Yes. Guns kill.” Lena nods bringing her hand up to rub Kara’s shoulder blades. 

“Gun kill,” Kara repeats looking back down at the deer. 

Lena grabs Kara’s wrist to turn her around, facing away from the deer. She brings the back of her hand up to Kara’s face to wipe away her tears before rubbing her thumbs soothingly under her eyes, holding her palms against Kara’s face. 

“It’s okay, Kara. Death is a part of life, natural or forced, nothing can change that.” Lena says softly. 

“So everything dies? You’ll die?” Kara mumbles out, sniffing slightly as she leans into Lena’s touch. 

“Well, yes, someday. But that’s a long ways away. I have my entire life to live still.” Lena smiles softly, trying to reassure her. 

“Will I die?” Kara asks looking down at the ground. Lena rubs her fingertips over Kara’s face again before sliding down her arms to grab her hands. 

“I’m not quite sure, Kara. You and I are very different. I can’t tell you for certain but you have feelings and you think about everything. That means you have a soul and souls don’t die.” Lena says placing her hand in the middle of Kara’s chest.

“Soul?” Kara repeats looking at Lena's hand on her chest. 

“Maggie says it’s something inside of all good things, and that it goes on forever and ever,” Lena says watching Kara look down again, remaining silent. 

“Let me see those pretty eyes.” She brings her hand up to Kara’s chin, lifting her head. 

“No more tears blocking up those big blues, okay?” Lena nods smiling as Kara nods back.    
“Let’s head back,” Lena says locking her fingers together with Kara’s and pulling her away. Kara glances back a final time at the deer laying on the ground before looking back at Lena as they make their way back to Alex’s place. 

  
  


**DANVERS JUNKYARD**

After Lena explains to Alex everything about her situation at home with Lockwood and what happened tonight in the woods, Alex says Kara can stay with her as long as she needs it. Lena smiles and hugs Alex before heading into the spare room, finding Kara sitting in the middle of the bed playing with Streaky’s ears in silence. 

Lena walks over and crawls onto the bed to sit against the headboard next to Kara. She wraps an arm around Kara’s shoulder, feeling Kara sink down slightly to lay her head against her collarbone. 

“I know you still feel bad about the deer. But it’s not your fault. Things happen and it’s bad to kill. But it’s not bad to die.” Lena rubs small circles on Kara’s back, resting her cheek on the top of Kara’s head. 

“Souls don’t die,” Kara whispers gently feeling Lena nod.    
“That’s right,” Lena says before pulling back and kissing Kara’s temple. 

“I have to head home now. Alex says you can stay with her until things at my house clear up. So remember, play nice and listen when Alex tells you to do something. Okay?” Lena says looking over as Kara lifts her head up and nods before pulling Lena into a hug. 

“I’ll see you and Streaky tomorrow. I promise.” Lena wraps her arms around Kara tightly before pulling back. She pecks Kara on the cheek, letting her lips linger for a while, rubbing her thumb over Kara’s other cheek before getting up. 

“Night, Kara. Sweet dreams,” Kara smiles and pulls the stuffed animal into her chest watching Lena turn off the light then glance over at her as she shuts the door. 

“Goodnight, Lena,” Kara whispers back before laying on her side on the bed. She looks out the bedroom window seeing the night sky littered with beaming stars. 

“Souls don’t die.” She whispers again before her eyes finally drop in exhaustion and she falls asleep. 

  
  



	8. Tragic Creation of Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara experiences a nightmare. Ben interrogates Lena when she returns home that night. Lena's quick thinking save Kara from being discovered by Lockwood. A playful afternoon turns bad when Kara loses control for a moment. Kara discovers more items from her past in her pod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Enjoy chapter 8. Comments are always appreciated! Things are spicing up and I know the movie plot is coming to an end but the story will definitely continue after that. Again, Kara's war suit is Agent Liberty's with the Worldkiller insignia plus Peter Quill's helmet from GotG cuz it's so cool.

**DANVERS JUNKYARD - 10 PM**

Inside of Alex’s house, Alex is slumped in her reclining chair, passed out in her living room. The TV illuminating the room still playing as the show, “Tonight starring Jack Parr,” comes on. It shows a man sitting at a desk holding up a new camera model while talking to the live audience. 

“You’re very kind. Thank you so much. You ever seen a better picture than that? Look at those details.” He says to the guest sitting in the chair beside him, most likely the inventor of this new camera. 

“This is the famous 60 second Polaroid Land Camera. Seeing the results on the spot…” 

“In 60 seconds...You know, if you...”

Inside the spare room, Kara starts to mumble in her sleep jerking slightly as she dreams. Kara continues to squirm in her bed with the TV echoing in the background as her dream spirals into a nightmare. 

_ “Don’t you remember anything…” Lenas voices echos before being cut off as she watches her interact with the deer from her own perspective, playing out like a movie scene. The deer instantly fades away once it leans forward to smell her, being replaced with the spiraled generators from the power station. Sparks burst out brightly when she touches them before the deer is back again, showing it jump in the air from the bullet’s contact. The next thing Kara sees is her point of view from the power station as Lena was struggling to flip the power switch.  _

_ “You saw me save you.” Lena’s voice rings through before dream Lena successfully flips the switch. As Kara falls back from unconsciousness, the stars of space filters in.  _

_ “You came from the sky, right?” The next thing she witnesses is a planet with a red sun and a city in front of her being bombed to destruction with a marching army of soldiers. No emotions or free will are displayed on their faces, just cold stares as they march towards the burning city.  _

_ “You don’t even know where SHE came from. Or what the hell SHE is.” Alex’s voice echos by now. Kara’s consciousness now in the body of her dream self, she watches an army march in front of her before looking down at a puddle of water. Her reflection is dark but the two red glowing eyes are clear as day.  _

Alex stirs away in her chair, groaning a little before she notices the channels on her TV flicking one after the other constantly. She looks over at the table next to her chair seeing the remote laying there untouched. 

_ “Guess you’re not gonna hurt me.” Lena’s voice echoes again as Kara watches Lena appear in front of her smiling. The scenery of the forest where they first interacted forming around them. _

_ “Lena, you’re here,” Kara walks closer to the vision of Lena.  _

_ “Oh, Kara. You know I’m not real, darling.” Lena brings her warm hand up to Kara’s cheek rubbing it with her thumb soothingly as Kara walks closer to her. _

_ “You have to be. I don’t know what’s happening to me.” Kara whimpers holding her hand over Lena’s resting on her cheek.  _

_ “Kara, I’m not here anymore...because you killed me.” Lena’s voice drops and suddenly her warm touch stings like frostbite. Kara pulls back, watching the background of the woods fade slowly away to darkness. She looks over to see the green in Lena’s eyes fade to grey while her body turns to a deceased color.  _

_ “You killed...everyone.” Lena’s voice is now a demonic rasp as she stands motionless while other figures start to fill in from the darkness, surrounding her in a circle. All of the faces, Kara has seen before but she can’t remember where. Kara shakes her head feeling tears start to stream down her cheeks as she backs away from them. _

_ “No, Lena, I didn’t...I would never hurt you or anyone else.” Kara cries falling down to her knees when the crowd starts to grow closer. Lena laughs evilly as she walks in front of Kara looking down at her. _

_ “You have and you will again...Worldkiller,” Lena smirks leaning over to grab Kara’s chin.  _

_ “Worldkiller?” Kara whimpers out when her cold touch bites at her skin. _

_ “Yes, Worldkiller.” Lena nods, the crowd repeats “Worldkiller” when she says it. Their voices echo into the darkness as they chant the word continuously. Kara feels her chest tighten as the crowd starts to move, becoming more confined to her, she starts to hyperventilate. _

_ “No, no, no. This isn’t real, you aren’t real! I don’t want to kill anyone. Who are you? Why are you telling me what to do?” Kara cries backing away from them.  _

_ “You cannot escape this Kara Zor-El! Death will follow you, where ever you go!” A strange demonic speech yells clearly. Kara leans her torso down to the ground bringing her hands up to cover her ears as the chanting gets louder. She shakes her head with closed eyes, howling at them to stop. After a minute, the voices end and there’s deafening silence. Kara slowly opens her eyes and moves her hands away from her ears as she tries to breathe. She sees nothing but darkness as she sits up and looks around, bringing her hand up to wipe her tears away. Her hand is stopped when Lena’s warm touch is back and on her wrist. Lena emerges from the darkness, kneeling in front of Kara with a soft smile as she wipes the tears away on Kara’s face. The color of her eyes changing back to a sparkling green as she cups Kara’s chin to lift her head up.  _

_ “Tragic creation of darkness, you need to fight this. This isn’t you, my darling. I know you are good.” Lena says sweetly.  _

_ “I don’t understand, what’s happening to me. Lena, I can’t control anything.” Kara’s lip quivers as she leans her forehead against Lena’s collarbone. Kara feels more tears escape from her eyes when she listens for Lena’s heart, hearing the faint beat. Lena’s body temperature starts to rise causing Kara to look up. Lena’s eyes swirl with red embers as her skin starts to crack, burning up in front of Kara. _

_ “You have a soul, Kara. Fight for it...before it’s too late.” Lena whispers out, a small tear escaping her eye before being dried up by the flames as they escalate. Kara falls through the floor into the darkness, lifting her hands up to grab at anything.  _

_ “No...No! Lena!” Kara screams as she sees Lena still kneeling above her, being fully engulfed by the flames now. The scene switches to a view of Earth from space. There’s a calm silence for a moment before the planet is destroyed in front of her, becoming scorched in flames and then obliterated by a blast.  _

Kara finally wakes up, sitting up quickly, her body soaked in sweat while she tries to catch her raging breath. Alex watches with wide eyes as the TV stops flipping channels and landing back on, “Tonight starring Jack Parr.”

Kara feels her forehead start to burn sharply and ache as she looks around the room, crying from the pain in her chest. She brings her fingers up to the scare, rubbing it gently. Kara gets up from her bed to shuffle into the bathroom across the hall to wash her face and calm down. Alex peeks over from her seat, down the hallway watching Kara close the door to the bathroom before rubbing her temples, shaking her head. 

“What the hell...” Alex whispers before turning the TV off and heading to her own bed. 

  
  


HUGHES RESIDENCE - 3 HOURS EARLIER

Lena successfully made it back to her house before Maggie had arrived home. She sighs in relief before riding her bike down to the barn to store it considering it was going to rain tonight. She hops up on one pedal then grabs the barn door, sliding it open letting the bike roll inside. She walks to the middle of the barn, resting the bike against a beam, not noticing the dark figure in the shadows.

“You’re late for dinner, Lena.” Ben Lockwood says making Lena jump with a small gasp. She spins on her heels to run out of the barn but Ben beats her to the door and slams it shut, locking the latch near the top. 

Ben smirks walking closer to her backing her over to the middle of the barn again.

“Your sister’s working late tonight, Lena. So it’s just, us pals. And we’re gonna have a little chat. Sit down!” He orders pushing her shoulder to force her to sit in the chair. Suddenly a bright lamp is turned on, shining right in her eyes. Lena sucks in a breath bringing her hand up to block the light.

“How’s that? A little too bright? Good. Forgive me, Lena. I wanted you to learn something” Lockwood chuckles from the darkness. 

“What can I learn from you?” Lena scowls looking around still squinting her eyes. 

“You can learn this, Lena. That I can do anything I want, whenever I want if I feel it’s in the people’s best interest.” Ben says emerging from the dark next to her. 

“The alien girl, where is it?” Ben asks, slamming his fist against the table, leaning down to her. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Lena shrugs shaking her head. 

“You don’t? Well...Does this ring a bell?” He asks laying his fist on the table knocking softly. Then he slides over the picture of a metal sheet against a tree stump. Lena looks down at it giving no reaction as she feels her heart start to beat faster. 

“No? How about this?” He slides over the accidental picture of her face with Kara floating in the distance. 

“You’ve been careless, Lena,” Ben smirks, laughing softly.

“It doesn’t prove anything. For all I know, that could be a large bird in the background.” Lena shrugs her shoulders. 

“It’s enough to get the Army here with one phone call,” Ben argues.

“Then what’s stopping you?” Lena asks unamused before Ben leans over the table, smashing the light out of his way. 

“Where is it hiding?” Ben yells at Lena’s face before bringing his hand up to grab her chin roughly. 

“You can’t protect it, Lena, any more than you can...protect your sister,” Ben smirks evilly before pulling back.

“My sister?” Lena asks softly.

“Ah, it’s difficult to raise a sibling all alone. We can make it more difficult.” Ben threatens sitting against the table.

“In fact, we can make it so difficult that it would be irresponsible for us to leave you in her care and all that implies. You’ll be taken away from her, Lena.” He shrugs in a soft voice.

“You can’t do that!” Lena yells, shaking her head feeling tears start to form in her eyes. 

“Oh, we can. And we will.” Ben retaliated shaking his finger. Lena hangs her head down in defeat before answering softly. 

“She’s in the junkyard. Danvers Scrap, off Culver Road.” Lena mumbles and Ben laughs.

“The junkyard. Of course!” Lockwood palms his forehead before standing up and walking over to Lena.

“I wouldn’t worry about this, Lena. It isn’t really happening. This is only a bad dream.” He says causing Lena to turn her head to look over at him. Her scream is muffled when a cloth comes over her mouth and her eyes roll back as she slips into darkness.

“Where’s the alien? This is only a bad dream. Yes, sir.” Ben’s voice echos through her head like a dream. 

“This is the real thing, sir. I not only have incontrovertible evidence, General, I know where it’s hidden.” 

Lena opens her eyes as she wakes up in her bed hearing Ben’s voice. She pushes the sheets down and sits up a little dazed to hear the conversation. 

“I don’t know who created it, but it’s here. It’s dangerous and we’re running out of time.” Ben says softly into the phone. Lena moves the covers off to tiptoes over to her open bedroom door. 

“There’s no doubt we should act. The only question, sir, is...Can you afford not to?” Lena moves around the door to peek down the hallway at the telephone on the end table.

“Excellent, sir. You won’t regret it. Thank you, sir.” Lena spots Lockwood before pulling back as he hangs up the phone and turns around.

Lena maneuvers her way behind the door to hide as she hears Lockwood walk away. She waits before peeking out into the hallway again then stepping out to leave. Once she thinks she is clear, she turns around smacking into Ben as he stands right in front looking down at her. 

“The Army arrives in the morning, Lena. Don’t get cute.” Ben glares at her with a scowl. Lena starts to back up into her room, keeping eye contact with Ben before shutting the door. 

“I gotta warm Alex,” Lena whispers before running over to her window. She grabs onto the bottom giving it a few tugs before raising her eyebrow as it doesn’t budge. She leans down, noticing the bottom has been nailed shut on the outside. Ben opens her door with a smirk as Lena turns around, straightening her back accepting the challenge. 

“I’ll be watching you.” Ben points at her as he backs into his rented bedroom sitting down on the edge of his bed, crossing a leg over the other. Lena glares him down as she walks over to her own bed getting back under the covers. She leans over to grab the helmet nearby, pulling it on sneering at Ben. She crosses her arms, sitting upright in bed against the headboard, keeping eye contact with Ben as she flipped the goggles down. 

As the hours go by, Ben’s posture starts to loosen as his lack of sleep starts to catch up to him. He holds his head in his hand, leaning on one knee slowly blinking while Lena slumps her body down a little in bed. Her chin starts to fall closer to her chest as she feels her eyes threaten to close. Nearly five hours go by before Ben see’s Lena fall asleep snoring with her mouth open before flipping over pulling the sheet over her shoulder. He smirks looking down to check his watch before his eyes close and he passes out accidentally. 

At 7:15 AM, Ben’s arm that was supporting his slumped body slides off his knee, jerking him awake. He shakes his head looking up to see Lena’s helmet and herself still in bed facing away from him. He sighs happily sitting upright to stretch out his back before Lena comes walking by his open door fully dressed and awake.

“Morning, Ben.” She smirks with a wave before heading downstairs. Ben gasps and gets up to walk into Lena’s room, looking down at the lump in the bed.

He pulls back the sheets to reveal pillows and the helmet resting on the top before it falls down to the floor. Maggie appears behind him clearly angered when she finds him. 

“For some reason, the Army is in our front yard, Mr. Lockwood.” He struggles to form a smile as he adjusts his tie then turns around. 

“Please, call me Ben.” He smiles, earning a glare from Maggie. 

**DANVERS JUNKYARD**

Alex sighs softly as she stretches out her back while standing outside her house. She brings her mug up to her lips, sipping the coffee before walking down the path of her driveway. Rumbling can be heard in the distance as the Army’s trucks drive down the dirt road. Lena was able to warm Alex this morning to make sure Kara was hidden. 

“Okay,” Alex smirks with a raised eyebrow taking another sip fo coffee. 

Ben Lockwood is situated at the front in one of the topless Army Jeeps, looking forward with a serious scowl while Lena and Maggie are in one of the trucks towards the back. 

Three trucks pull up behind the Jeep, barking orders as they come to a stop and everyone exits the vehicles in front of Alex. Ben steps out of the car and walks over to Alex with a glare. 

“All right, where is it?” He orders at Alex. 

“What?” She smirks behind her mug after taking another sip.

“You know darn well what. The monster. The alien thing. The flying girl.” Ben stammers becoming annoyed. Alex waits a moment with narrowed eyes before responding. 

“Ah, the flying girl. Jeez, you were scaring me there for a second. I thought I was under attack or something. She’s in the back. Come on, I’ll show you.” Alex grins with a shrugged shoulder before turning motioning them all to follow. Ben knits his eyebrows together before looking over his shoulder at General Edge in his uniform. Once he walks off the follow Alex, Edge signals his men to follow. 

Once they all make it to her garage, Alex grabs the ring of keys from her pocket flipping through each one slowly as she stalls with a conversation. Lena tries to hide the panic look on her face as she stands beside Alex with Maggie on the other side.

“You guys got here just in time. This rich cat, you know, some industrialist, wants her for the lobby of his company. He whipped out his checkbook right on the spot.” Alex explains dramatically while she glances around at everyone. Ben groans looking down at his watch.

“I said, “Hey, you got her for the rest of your life.” But, what, I gotta let go the moment I give birth? I mean, come on. Give me some time to cut the umbilical, man.” Alex laughs shaking her head before picking the right key to unlock the warehouse. She pushes the door open and motions with her hand towards the back.

“Here she is.” 

Ben smirks pushing past her before his face drops when he sees the art display in front of him. Kara is suspended on wires from a beam above with a full-body detailed suit of metal with random junk on specific areas. Her head looking down to the ground, left leg bent slightly as she portrays someone floating while staying completely still. 

“Anyway, I haven’t sold her yet.” Alex voices echos in the warehouse as she looks from Ben, who was panicking and palming at his face in disbelief, to General Edge. 

“So if you really want her and if, you know, you throw in a competitive bid…” Alex suggests as Lockwood paces around muttering to himself. 

“Sir, I...Listen...Sir, listen.” Ben stutters turning around to face Morgan. 

“Step outside, Lockwood,” Edge says calmly with a hint of anger. 

“Yes, sir.” Ben looks down defeated. 

Lena breaks away from the group to climb up to the top huge windows of the warehouse. She grins, leaning on the frame as General Edge screams at Ben.

“You realize how much hardware I brought out here?” Edge screams in Ben’s face making him lean back.

“You just blew millions of Uncle Sam’s dollars out of your ass!” Edge says which causes Lena to laugh a little.

Back downstairs, Maggie had walked over to Alex standing in front of Kara with a smile. 

“I gotta admit, I’m relieved that this is what Lena was talking about.” Maggie laughs pointing at Kara hidden in the metal. Alex turns away with a smirk as Maggie follows her through the warehouse. 

“I mean, I was beginning to, um, think she was real.” Alex laughs clearing her throat before putting her hands in her pocket. 

“Don’t get me wrong, I like it. But, uh, do you need all this stuff on the surface?” Maggie asks motioning to her own forearm about the random junk attached to the suit. 

“Well, uh, no, actually.” Alex chuckles, crossing her arms as she looks back at Kara.

“It just, sort of...It seems kind of slapped on. You know, not as thought-out as this other piece.” Maggie stutters looking around at all the artworks before her eyes fall on one specific. Alex stops behind her, looking up at the sculpture before pointing to it. 

“You like that one?” Alex smiles brightly with a slight blush. 

“Yeah,” Maggie says softly running her hands over the rusty metal before continuing through the warehouse with Alex. The General’s loud shouting still being heard from outside. 

“You’ll be chief inspector of subway toilets by the time I’m finished with you! Now, pack up. I’ll expect you back in Washington to clear out your office.” General Edge says before motioning the Jeep driver to go. 

“Yes, sir,” Ben says angrily with his head down. 

“Hmm. I see why Lena sneaks out here.” Maggie grins walking to the front door with Alex behind. 

“You mean, you know about that?” Alex grimaces walking through the front door. Maggie smirks and leans against the doorframe after Alex steps out. 

“Aw. Now I do.” She laughs causing Alex to nod with a grin before walking away. Maggie looks to the back again, raising her eyebrow as she looks over Kara. She smirks softly before closing the door behind her. Alex walks her back to the Army trucks with Ben holding his head in his hands in defeat. Holding a hand out, she helps Maggie step up into the truck before closing the door with a smile. The truck’s engine roars to life before taking off, back down the dirt road. Lena watches from the windows with a smile before glancing at Ben.

“Bye, Ben, and all that implies.” She smirks before standing up to head downstairs. 

“Okay, you can move now,” Alex tells Kara when she walks back into the warehouse. Kara lifts starts to move, causing the metal suit to fall off and onto the floor in loud clattering sounds. She hums happily as she brushes the rest off her body then unclipping the wire on her back to float down to Alex and Lena. 

“Nice job!” Alex gives her a thumbs up nudging Lena slightly. 

“And nice job being able to warn me this morning.” Lena smiles and nudges her back before looking between them both. 

“It was easy, Lockwood isn’t very bright...Thank you for helping us Alex. I don’t know what would happen if they had captured her,” Lena admits slightly with a frown causing Kara to float over to her and wrap her arms completely around Lena, pulling her in tightly. She hasn’t had the chance to talk to Lena about her dream last night yet and her fears only got worse by the second.

“No problem, kid,” Alex says turning to walk away before Kara’s hand on her bicep stops her. Kara smiles and holds her hand out to accept Alex into the hug as well with her other arm still around Lena. Alex sighs a little before grinning softly and accepting the hug for a moment. 

“Okay you two, I’ve got some work to get done. Try to keep it on the DL until the Army is out of Rockwell. Huh?” Alex suggests ruffling both their hair before stepping back. Lena smiles and waves her hand at Alex while Kara has confusion written on her face as she fixes her hair.

“Sure thing Alex, we’ll keep ourselves entertained.” Lena laughs as Alex grabs the door.

“Please, just keep it cool,” Alex smirks before closing the door.

“Lena, what does DL mean?” Kara asks moving her hands up to fix Lena’s hair as well.

“After everything you’ve read or I’ve taught you, DL never came up?” Lena asks laughing. Kara ponders for a minute before shaking her head.

“It means down low. Like, keep it on the down-low, which basically means to keep things under wraps, to keep a secret or lay low.” Lena explains with a smile watching Kara nod. 

“So for us, the DL means no obvious flying or being superpower-y. Just until the Army leaves.” Lena reassures bopping Kara on the nose who watches her finger, going cross-eyed for a moment then wrinkling her nose. 

“Keep it on the DL. Got it.” Kara nods and Lena shakes her head before grabbing Kara’s hand, leading her out of the warehouse. 

“Come on troublemaker. Let’s go find something to do to keep busy.” Lena laughs unaware that Kara was frowning behind her clearly in distress about something. 

Lena peeks out from behind the back of a car, with a black helmet on, holding a toy blaster up to her chest as she surveys the area looking for Kara. The clouds in the sky have turned to grey forcing the sun to hideaway.

“Thruster to base. I’m goin’ in.” Lena whisper before climbing up a large pile of junk.

“Only one creature could create so much destruction. The hideous, people-eating, killing machine, Atomo!” Lena shouts when she makes it to the top of a car in the pile. She points the toy blaster around before spotting Kara sitting down on the edge of the pile, facing away from her, fidgeting with her fingers. Lena lowers the gun when she gets no response from Kara.

“Atomo?” Lena implies before Kara glances back briefly and shakes her head.

“No Atomo,” Kara says before looking over at a broken sign. She flys over to pick up the small S in a circle frame before flying back over to Lena, floating above the pile of junk. She bends the metal to slip it to her shirt on her chest before putting her hands on her hips and turning around. 

“I’m Superman.” Kara declares looking up at the sky. Lena laughs, shrugging her shoulders with a smirk. There’s a small burning in her forehead suddenly causing her eye to twitch.

“Okay, Superman. Take this!” Lena teases pointing the gun up at Kara pressing the trigger down. The blasters top lights up and swirls around making a clicking noise as it spins. Kara’s scar shocks her harshly, forcing her smile to drop and her face to become emotionless as her head snaps down to stare at the gun. Her actions seemed uncontrolled now as her eyes start to slowly turn red, as she watches the spiraling sparks come from the blaster. Lena sees the toy stopped working, she pulls it down and slaps the side of the toy.

“Stupid gun.” Lena turns around to jump off the car and fix the gun, unknowingly dodging the beams from Kara’s eyes at the position where Lena once was. Alex glances over her shoulder while working on welding a piece to one of her sculptures after seeing a bright blue light flicker on the wall. She switches off the torch and pulls her face mask up, gasping when she sees Kara use her powers to melt a hole in a pile of junk above Lena. The heat vision stops and Kara’s eyes fade back to normal quickly when there is another shock from her scar. Kara snaps her head up with a gasp, looking around in confusion. Lena slaps the toy again, sticking her tongue out and giving it a test run. It starts to spin and light up again so Lena stands back up and climbs over the car. Lena raises an eyebrow when she looks up to see Kara clearly confused.

“Hey. What’s wrong?” Kara presses her palm up to her scar, mumbling, unable to form words.

“As I was saying, Take this!” Lena says pointing the blaster at her again in fun unaware the effect it was causing. Kara’s eyes snap to the gun again with another sharp pain from her scar, her eyes instantly turn red, quickly filling in with blue. Lena feels her mouth drop as she lowers the gun when she realizes what’s happening, she remains frozen in fear. Right as Kara directs her heat vision at Lena, Alex dives in and saves Lena from getting hit with the blast. They roll off the pile of junk, down to a collection of tires. Alex groans sitting up followed by Lena grabbing at her work overalls.

“What happened? What was that…” Lena asks panicked before Alex covers her mouth with her hand. Kara’s heat vision not fading away yet as she burns a hole through a bus.

“Shh. Stay down and follow me.” Alex whispers grabbing Lena to pull her away. Kara’s eye finally fades back to normal followed by her head jerking up. She shakes her head, looking around curiously when Lena was no longer in front of her. She surveys the junkyard before hearing two sets of footprints running away.

“Shh,” Alex whispers pulling Lena under a wall of cars. Kara flies over and lifts the car away, revealing the two hiding. Alex’s eyes widen before pushing Lena behind her as she backs away. 

“Get back!” Alex yells waving her hand at Kara who drops the car and flinches back in fear. She moves her hand out defensively, looking down at Lena as she’s being pushed back as Alex protects her. 

“I said, get back! I mean it.” Alex shouts louder and angrier this time as she pushes Lena to the dirt road and away from Kara. Kara floats slowly closer, feeling her chest tighten and tears form in her eyes from the pain in her forehead.

“No, stop. Why?” Kara begs looking up at Alex.

“It was an accident. She’s our friend, Alex.” Lena says tugging on Alex’s outfit causing her to look back then nudge her off. Kara lands on the dirt road as well looking over at them.

“She’s a dangerous alien, Lena. Why do you think the Army was here? She’s a killer! A weapon that walks and talks!” Alex shouts the last part. Kara gasps bringing her hands up to her chest as the visions from her dream come back again in flashes. 

“I, I...I’m not a killer.” She whimpers holding her hands out to look at them. 

“Yeah, what’s that, huh?” Alex shouts pointing to the large bus that had a hole burned into its side, splitting it in two. Kara looks over, her mouth opening in surprise as she sees what happened. 

“You almost did that to Lena!” Alex yells becoming enraged. Kara looks over at Lena standing beside Alex, with tears running down her cheek as she slowly backs away. 

“N-No. I’m sorry.” Kara looking down at her hands again, the vision from her dream of Lena’s grey lifeless eyes flashing across her eyes. Lena feels her own tear fall down her cheek when she sees Kara turn on her heel to run away. 

“Kara, come back!” Lena yells watching Kara jump up to fly into the sky. Snow starts to fall heavily around them from the grey clouds.

“Lena,” Alex says softly as Lena goes to step forward, she reaches out to grab her but her jacket slips past her hands. Lena throws the helmet off and runs in the direction Kara left. 

“Hey, stop!” Alex shouts watching Lena run. 

“Kara! Please, come back!” Lena yells as she runs down the dirt road. Alex turns when she spots the toy blaster laying on the ground beside her. She leans over to pick it up before her eyes widen in realization. 

“It was defensive. She reacted to the gun.” She whispers before twisting around and heading to her garage. Alex catches up to Lena on the main road on her vintage Indian Scout motorcycle. She skids to a stop in front of Lena causing her to halt. 

“You’re not gonna catch up fast enough on foot,” Alex says making Lena smile before grabbing the helmet and jumping on the back.

Kara had stopped flying, not having the energy anymore as it started to snow. She hung her head low, crossing her arms over her chest as she walks across the field through the snowstorm. The past few moments replaying in her mind causing her to cry more.

_ “She’s a killer. A weapon.” _ Alex’s voice echos in her mind which triggers flashes of harsh memories as well. She looks down at the makeshift pin of the large S on her shirt before pulling it off, letting it slip out of her hand and into the snow on the ground. She glances back at it for a moment before sighing and continuing to walk, unaware of were she was going. After an hour of wandering in the storm, Kara stumbles onto the furthest edge of the beach, where she buried her pod. Looking over at the spot, Kara walks over and starts to dig it up again. She pulls it out of the ground and then opens it with her handprint. She remains silent as she looks over the damaged console before stepping in and sitting down. The burning pain forming once again in her forehead.

“Please, show me something. Anything to help me.” She whispers flicking random buttons and running her hands around to feel for anything. The pod remains dormant, not activating or giving her anymore clues. 

“What am I?” She screams at the console before bringing her hands up to tear the pod apart. She steps out moving to the side to ride off the side panels. 

“Why was I sent to Earth? Why can’t I remember anything?” She shouts, tearing apart the front of the vessel with furious tears streaming down her face.

“Who am I?” She yells loudly, tearing off a side of the pod revealing a hidden compartment. She throws the metal aside before looking over in confusion as she notices a black rectangular sealed box. She walks forward to grab the box and lay it down on the sand, looking for a switch. After finding nothing, she brings up her hand to the top and lays her hand across the box like that pods scanner. It successfully scans her hand and then lifts open after turning green. On top of the packed items lay a handwritten note in a strange language. Kara picks it up before feeling her scar shock her harshly again, she holds her hand up to cover it before looking down at the note, able to read it suddenly.

_ “My darling, Kara. Your pods coordinates are interlocked with your cousins, you will follow him to Earth. The trip is long but you’ll sleep most of the way and we’ll be with you in your dreams. You’ll journey to Earth to look after your baby cousin, Kal-El. Because of the Earth’s yellow sun, you will have great powers on this planet. You will do extraordinary things. I wish we had more time but Krypton is in peril and will soon be destroyed. I love you, Kara. I will be with you, always. Trust in Roa to guide you through your journey. Your loving mother, Alura Zor-El.”  _

Kara reads, feeling more tears trickle down her cheeks onto the sand as she sinks to her to knees. She runs her fingers over the written note, sobbing as more memories flash across her mind causing her head to ache in agony. __

_ She sees a red sun planet crumbling apart during its destruction. Her vision switches to a young girl being hugged by a woman with long brunette hair as they cry in each other’s arms before pulling back. She watches the girl step into the pod and be sent away to follow the previous one.  _

_ “Kara, you will do great things.” _ Echoes across her ears before a flash of light pulls her back to reality. She brings her fist up to her forehead in aggravation when her scar burns harshly. 

“Get out of my head, get out! Why can’t I remember on my own? What are these visions?!” She screams pressing her fist against her forehead angrily. She looks through the box stumbling onto a necklace with a blue teardrop shape crystal attached to the bottom. Her shaky hands bring the crystal into her palm to inspect it before another shock emits from her head. 

_ Kara watches a woman put the necklace around the young girl’s neck before pulling her forward to kiss her head. The young girl looks down at it before clutching it in her palm then looking up at the woman, who beams a smile down at her.  _

Kara gasps, clutching the necklace tightly before pulling it over her head and looking down at it. She runs her fingertips over the smooth texture before the black bracelet around her wrist starts to vibrate and the insignia glows white, seeming to cause another compartment of the ship to open in front of her. She squints her eyes to look through the snow as it blows roughly past her then settles. The storms seem to be passing finally after leaving a few inches of snow behind. Kara leans up on her knees and crawls over to the new compartment that slid open. She looks down raising an eyebrow when she spots a suit of armor packed neatly into the frame. She runs her fingers over the suit in curiosity before her scar flashes another vison. 

_ It was the one from her dream last night, where she was looking at herself in the reflection of the water. Her glowing red eyes still shining through but now the war suit could be seen quite clearly.  _

Kara opens her eyes when the vision fade to look down at the armor, the insignia on the rectangle form was the same as the bracelet, a skull with its mouth open facing to the side clearly shown. She feels an overwhelming feeling of relief and calmness from her scar wash over her as she runs her fingers over the suit again. As her wrist gets closer to the chest insignia, the bracelet vibrates rapidly and they glow white together. She feels her eyes start to close in bliss when the high tech suit starts to disintegrate and then attach to her fingers. The nanotechnology crawls up her skin, forming to her body to rebuild the suit quickly. Kara’s eyes slip closed as the tech covers the front of her face to form the war helmet. Kara loses consciousness for a moment as the suit finishes recreating itself to form around her body. She inhales a deep breath, letting her head fall back as she remains kneeling in the sand as her body relaxes. 

“What? Where am I?” Kara thinks to herself before slowly opening her eyes. She looks down and lifts her hands up, clenching her fist together as she looks over the new suit.

“What is this? I...Wow, this feels good.” Kara whispers as she looks down examining the rest of the suit. Suddenly, a burst of yellow light emits from the suits seams, filling her with a rush of heat. Kara gasps loudly, feeling herself become re-energized abruptly. She clenches her teeth slightly, taking a deep breath in satisfaction. The helmet disintegrates back from her head forming into an earpiece over her right ear. Kara shrugs her shoulders up before rolling them, feeling a pleasant shiver run down her spine. 

“What is this?” She thinks to herself, examining her suit covered body before looking along the beach shore.

“I have to find Lena,” Kara whispers out before looking back down at the box on the sand. She closes the top, watching it lock into place before laying it on the seat of the pod. She closes the latch and pushes the pod back into the hole, burying it again. Kara looks back at the town as she floats up into the air, using her enhanced vision to try and search for Lena. 


	9. Trust Me, I'm Here With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Kara looks for Lena, an accident in town attracts her attention. The Army discovers Kara in the town and decides to take action. Kara fights to protect Lena, but when her visions emerge she becomes extremely dangerous. The army tries to defeat Kara, leading her back into town. Lena is able to talk Kara down from her rampage but Ben finds a way to ruin everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Enjoy Chapter 9! Comments are always appreciated! Things are spicin' up.

**ROCKWELL**

Standing on top of the sightseeing tower, holding up their binoculars, were the Walsh twin boys. One watches the Army trucks drive away from the town while the other twin looks at the beach.

“See, I told you it was a big hoax. Dad said…” The brother starts before he is stopped by his sibling’s gasp and outstretched hand. 

“Give me the binoculars!” 

“What? What?” He asks before handing them over. 

“Hey, there is it. I see it!” The boy says, holding up the binoculars to spot the figure floating above the trees by the beach looking around then moving away. 

“It looks like a human in some kind of suit. It’s flying away.” 

“Hey. Gimme those.” The brother says grabbing them back.

“Over there. See it?” His sibling says pointing to where he spotted Kara.

“The monster! Holy cow!” The brother shouts leaning on the wooden railing. The other twin leans on it as well causing it to snap, forcing them to fall off the tower screaming. The neck strap on the binoculars, catching part of the flag pole sticking out of the wall. The twin hangs onto the binoculars while the other dangles from his ankle holding on tightly.

“Help! Somebody help us!” The boys scream, watching the town folk come running over at the commotion. Kara snaps her head up when she hears the screaming in the distance. Maggie who was pouring coffee in the diner, looks up at people running by the diner window in panic.

“I don’t wanna fall!”

“Help!” The boys yell down looking at the crowd below them. 

“I’m slipping. I can’t hold on much longer.” The twin yells hearing the post start to crack from the pressure while the boy’s grip becomes weak. A gust wind passes the crowd as Kara comes flying by quickly as the boys slip from their hold. Kara flies up and catches both boys, wrapping her arms under theirs, supporting them over their chests. She looks down at both before spinning around to face the crowd. As she floats down to them, they gasp softly watching her let the boys go. 

“Dad!” They both yell, running up to their father who pulls both in for a hug. Kara floats back up in the air, looking around at the crowd as they look up at her in amazement.

“She saved those boys!”

“It’s friendly.” The crowd murmurs to each other. 

Alex and Lena ride the motorcycle on the main road, speeding past the line of the Army’s trucks. Ben Lockwood looks over with a raised eyebrow as they speed by before sticking his head out of the window to look back at the town. He gasps when he spots the floating girl above the small buildings. 

“What…” He keeps his eye on the town causing him to crash into the back of the Army truck. The horn of the truck behind him blares as it skids to a stop crashing into the back of his car causing his head to whiplash, hitting the windshield. He grunts, crawling out of the damaged car before pointing back at the town.

“Stop! Look! Look behind you! The alien, it’s attacking!” He yells getting General Edges attention, who looks back grabbing his binoculars to look over at the town.

“It’s going to destroy the town! I was right! Look, damn you!” Lockwood shouts. Edge leans out of the topless Jeep with wide eyes as he spots Kara flying above the city.

“Sweet mother of God.” 

Alex skids to a stop as they enter the town and ride to the back of the gathered crowd. Lena throws her helmet off, jumping off the back and running over to Kara. The blonde sees Lena run to her, and floats down to the ground to meet her halfway. Lena smiles brightly and jumps up to wrap her arms around Kara’s neck when she finally makes it to her. 

“Oh, Kara,” Lena mumbles in her jaw as she squeezes Kara against her. Kara leans her chin down on Lena’s shoulder, bringing her arms up to wrap around Lena’s back. After Kara places her back down on her feet, she hums contentedly looking up at Kara.

“I am not a killer,” Kara says looking down at Lena with soft eyes as she keeps her hands on Lena’s lower back. Lena nods bringing her hands up to caress Kara’s cheeks before connecting their foreheads. 

“That’s right, darling.” 

Maggie walks out of the diner, pulling on her coat before her eyes widen, walking up behind Alex standing near her bike.

“Is that?” She asks Alex, pointing over at the pair. Alex smirks and crosses her arms before nodding in response. 

“Hey, Maggie,” Lena says waving over at her softly. Kara leans over a little and waves back smiling. Maggie with her mouth open in shock still, waves back slightly before looking over at Alex. She chuckles down at Maggie, shrugging her shoulders. 

“Kara, where did you get this suit?” Lena asks, running her hand over the material covering Kara’s chest. 

“My pod. We need to talk, I’ve found some things of mine that could help show me who I am.” Kara smiles lacing their hands together. Lena smiles brightly, nodding her head before glancing around at the crowd. 

“I think you should go say hi.” Lena winks, rubbing her thumb on Kara’s chin before stepping back. Kara nervously nods before floating up in the air to hover in front of the crowd. She opens her mouth to speak but a rocket is fired at her from behind. Kara tenses up and roars as it hits her in the back, projecting her forward. It causes her to crash into multiple floors of a nearby building. The crowd starts to scream, running away from the explosion while rubble falls off the building. Kara pushes herself out from under the broken debris with a groan before hearing Lena scream from the street as a large wall breaks off. She uses her super speed to get to Lena cowering on the ground holding her hands up, preparing for the large cement wall to crush her. She stands over Lena and grabs the wall, letting it fall on her shoulders as she holds in above her. 

“Lena, get out of here! Now!” Kara shouts down at her as she holds up the crumbling wall. 

“Kara, we have to run away from here!” Lena shouts, crawling back to move out from under the wall. Kara throws the wall on the ground away from them before waving her hand at Lena. 

“Please, Lena! Go before you get hurt!” Kara screams with her eyes full of panic. Lena nods before getting up off the ground and sprinting away. Kara watches before turning her head at the sound of a car stopping behind her and the loading of a machine gun. She twists around and holds her hands up, clenching her teeth together as the bullets come flying towards her. The ones that connect with her body get squashed and fall to the ground while a few ricochet off of her. Kara slowly starts to lower her hands as she realizes the bullets weren’t affecting her. She feels her forehead start to stinge as she hears bullets whizz by her ears but she shakes her head. 

“You! Grab that girl!” Kara hears a few streets away as Ben Lockwood orders a soldier as he points to Lena running away. She hears Lena scream as she tries to struggle against the soldier’s grip. Kara’s eyes immediately snap to a bright glowing red and she snarls at the men shooting at her. She takes off running up the street to get to Lena, jumping over General Edge’s jeep as the driver speeds toward her with Ben in the back. She super jumps over the car, ignoring Edge as he pulls out a pistol and starts to shoot at her. She lands with a small grunt, skidding slightly from the snow before bouncing back up and using her superspeed to getaway. She spots Lena being dragged away by a soldier behind the line of gunman. 

“There it is! Fire.” A man yells before the line of soldiers start unloading their bullets at Kara. She holds her hand up to deflect as many as she can while walking up to the line before flying over to Lena, pulling her away from the soldier’s grip. She carries Lena bridal style, behind a building, looking over her shoulder waiting for the Army who will likely follow. Lena brings her hand up to Kara’s cheek when she notices the blonde breathing rapidly with bright red eyes as she continues to look over her shoulder. Kara flinches at the contact, her head spinning back around as she locks eyes with Lena. The burning red in her eyes settled, only faintly outlining her eyes now.

“I’ll...protect you. Always,” she whispers out, shaking her head, feeling her scar start to throb under her skin.

“Kara, we need to get away from here. They’ll kill you,” Lena begs gripping onto Kara tightly. Kara nods before she turns her head to the side, hearing the Army getting closer to the building she was hiding behind. 

“Lena, I need you to hold onto me. Don’t let go.” Kara orders waiting for Lena to wrap her arms around her neck before locking her arms around Lena’s waist. She glances over her shoulder once again before pushing off of the wall and flying away.

“There! Up in the sky.” A soldier shouts, directing the Army in her direction. Kara dodges out of the way of upcoming bullets using her body to block the rest from hitting Lena. 

“Ah!” Lena shouts from Kara’s chest when a bullet ricochets off Kara and nicks her slightly on her thigh. Kara looks down in panic and pulls Lena closer to her. 

“I’m fine, keep going!” Lena yells up at Kara, keeping her tight hold on her. A tank on the ground, aiming up in the sky and fires off a loaded shot. It barely misses Kara, hitting the water tower next to her causing it to burst. Alex pulls up on her motorcycle, waving her hands around at the Army in front of her. 

“Hey. Stop! There’s a kid with her!” Alex shouts, flailing her arms back and forth. Ben Lockwood raises his eyebrow before glaring at Alex as he walks up to her.

“Stop shooting! Ben! She only reacts defensively. If you don’t shoot, she’s harmless. You gotta tell the General!” Alex explains watching Lockwood walk up to her, adjusting his tie. 

“This is all your fault, beatnik. If you hadn’t…” Ben starts pointing down at her before Alex stands from her seat, grabbing his hand to move it away. 

“Would you shut up and listen? You’ve gotta make them stop! She’s got Lena with her.” Alex explains. Ben holds his hand up to his chin before pursing his lips together, thinking to himself.

“I’ll take care of it.” He nods to Alex as she sits back down. She glares up at him before revving her bike and speeding up the street and out of town. Lockwood runs back to General Edge’s car as he stands outside the door watching Alex ride off. 

“She says the alien’s killed a girl. Sir, we must stop it at all costs.” Ben says in a stern voice, lying through his teeth. Edge picks up a large radio and brings it up to his ear. 

“Go to code red. Repeat, code red!” 

  
  


**PRESIDENT’S OFFICE**

Two uniformed guards open the doors to the president's office, holding their military caps in their elbows as they walk into the office.

“Mr. President, we have a situation, sir.” One says to the man in the chair. 

Over on an Aircraft carrier off of the coast, Air Force jets take off from the platform into the air to head towards Rockwell. 

**ROCKWELL**

After watching Lena and Kara fly away from the city, Maggie runs over to her truck and jumps in. She flicks the car in reverse and spins it around, nearly hitting a group of the soldiers nearby. 

“Hey! Watch it, lady!” A man yells watching Maggie speed off down the street. Maggie drives down the road leading away from the town, spotting the pair in the sky. Kara was having difficulty flying straight and keeping her altitude while also trying to hold onto Lena below her. Maggie jumps slightly when three fighter jets soar over her truck heading for Kara. Once the jets dart past the pair, catching Kara’s attention, they loop around to attack. Lena looks down at the road, gripping tightly onto Kara when she sees a bus heading their way while they lose altitude.    
“Look out for the bus!” She shouts, pushing her face into Kara’s chest. Kara looks down from the jets in the sky too late to react. Kara smashes into the front of the bus and bounces off to the side, losing her grip on Lena when she loses consciousness from the impact. 

“Kara!” Lena yells as they both slide down the snowy hill beside the road. The steep slope leading to the edge of a dangerous cliffside. Lena looks over at the cliff in terror trying to use her hands and feet to stop sliding. Lena cries out, watching Kara sliding alongside her. Lena screams as they both slide over the edge of the icy cliff, plummeting to the ocean’s sharp rocky shore below.

“Kara, please!” Lena looks up at Kara’s body, pausing at the top for a moment before falling above her, spinning uncontrollably. Feeling more tears escaping her eyes, Lena looks up at the sky, letting her body go limp as she waits for the impact of the ground. Kara groans, opening her hazy eyes before shaking her head as she becomes conscious again. Her eyes widen in fear when she realizes they are both falling quickly to the rugged shore. 

“Lena, no…” She whispers, looking down at Lena as she looks up crying from fear, holding her hand out reaching for her. Kara twists her body around and dives forward to fall faster, trying to catch up to Lena. 

“Kara,” Lena choked, her voice muttering out, reaching Kara’s ears instantly. Kara lets out a panicked gasp, letting out a scream as she dives faster to grab Lena before she reaches the ground. She lunges forward to grab Lena’s hand then pull her into her body. Seeing the ground coming closer, she flips her legs down and clenches her teeth to brace for the impact. Instead, the suits emergency boosters on her shoulder blades and under her boots activate stopping them just before they hit the water. Kara’s feet wobble slightly as they hover above the water before the rocket thrusters double in power starting to lift them away from the ground. 

“I got you,” Kara says pulling Lena into her neck before looking up at the sky. Lena peeks out from her grip on Kara, seeing the suit assist her. 

“Your suit needs an owner’s manual.” Lena hides her fear with a joke as she shakes fiercely. Kara laughs softly before wrapping her arms around Lena and bending her knees. She thrusts her feet down, flying back up the cliff. Maggie stops the truck on the road, opening the door to go see what happened to the pair. 

“Lena!” Maggie yells as Kara flies past her and back up into the sky.

Kara dips into the clouds when she hears the jets making their way over to her. She looks up, locking eyes with the incoming jet feeling her eyes start to heat up.

“No, no!” Kara says, covering her eyes and shaking her head to fade her heat vision.

She ducks under the jets as they fly by her before flipping around quickly. Kara dodges around the rockets being shot in her direction before gripping onto Lena tightly. She rotates onto her back, bringing her feet up to thrust out with the boosters to speed past the jets oppositely.

“I’ve lost visual. Repeat, lost visual!” One of the pilots announces as they look over there shoulder before both turn to the right to regroup. Kara flies above the clouds, looking for the jets holding onto Lena tightly. 

“Man, that was close!” Lena yells before a rocket hits Kara in the back, the blast causing her to spiral out of control in the air. They both start falling from the sky, smoke falling off of Kara’s body as she spins. 

“No!” Maggie screams driving in her truck as she watches them fall from the sky. 

“Ha. Gotcha!” Ben smirks while looking through his binoculars before looking over at a soldier. 

Kara looks down at Lena, pushing her back. She slips her bracelet off and grabs Lena’s wrist putting it on her, allowing the suit to transfer to Lena’s skin and rebuild itself.

“No, Kara!” Lena yells gripping onto Kara’s shirt as she descends below her.

“I’ll be fine, Lena! The suit will keep you safe.” Kara brings Lena into her chest when the suit finishes curling around her body, finally finishing to wrap her head in a full helmet. Kara pulls Lena above her as she faces her back to the ground as they hit the snowy ground and tumble over the field. Lena gasps when she hits the ground, feeling the air get knocked out of her, the suit helping tremendously to brace the impact. Lena feels herself slip out of Kara’s grip, tumbling away before she feels her head strike the ground and she loses consciousness. Kara slams into a wooden covered bridge in her path, taking out most of the structure. She lands on her back, sliding into the dirt causing her to come to a stop finally, bringing a hand up to her chest. Her head falls back with a groan as her vision blurs and her eyes slip closed. The destruction caused a cloud of smoke and fog to surround the crash site. 

“Good call, Lockwood,” Edge says looking through his binoculars watching Kara crash into the snow. Ben smirks looking at Edge with a smug face before sitting down in the backseat of the Jeep.

“Secure the area. Let’s find out what this thing is and who created it.” General Edge orders over the radio before the driver nods, starting up the engine. A couple of Jeeps follow behind the pair as they drive to the road and make their way down to the crash site. Kara’s eyes slowly open while she groans. 

“Huh?” She looks around bringing her hands up, not seeing Lena anywhere with her. Kara sits up and looks to the right, spotting Lena on her back unconscious, laying over a pile of snow further away from her. 

“No.” Kara gasps getting up on her knees to crawl over to her. She grabs the bracelet from her wrist, causing the suit to disintegrate quickly to reveal Lena. Kara can see the top of her lip busted while blood trickles down Lena’s temple from her hairline. Kara moves to Lena’s side, pressing her hand on the gash on Lena’s head. 

“Lena, please.” Kara whimpers, feeling her hands tremble. She closes her eyes to listen for Lena’s heartbeat, picking up on the faint rhythm. Lena’s eyes remain closed, her body motionless, as she takes weak breaths.

“You can’t die yet. Remember? You have your entire life to live still. Remember what you told me, in the forest?” Kara cries as her mind briefly flashes the memories from that day. Lena remains unconscious on the ground, bleeding onto the snow below her. 

“I still have to take you on our date. I was thinking, I’m ready to actually go into Rockwell now. With you standing right beside me like, just like you promised.” Kara whimpers, sniffling a little. Kara looks down at Lena’s hand in the snow, reaching down and bringing their laced hands up to her chest. 

“So, please! Lena, wake up and hold my hand. I promise you, I’ll never let it go again.” She feels numerous tears trail down her face, dropping to the ground under her when Lena’s hand stays limp in her strong grip. Kara’s chin quivers as she sucks in a couple sharp breaths, feeling her chest constrict into a knot. Kara brings her hand up to gently push Lena’s hair out of her face before tracing her fingers down her cheek. She brings her fist up to her head, accidentally smearing Lena’s blood on her forehead, before shoving her hands in the ground and grabbing a fistful of snow. 

_ “You killed me.” Lena’s voice echoes in her head again.  _ Kara opens her eyes, looking around the snowy area for the person behind the voices. She sees Lena on the ground unconscious still.

_ “The suit will keep me safe, Kara? Then explain why I’m bleeding out, dying in front of you.” Kara can hear her voice as if she’s speaking right into her ear.  _

_ “It did protect you, I promise. You’ll be fine, I can fix this.” Kara mumbles, grabbing Lena’s limp hand again.  _

_ “Why didn’t you save me, Kara? Why did you want me to die? You let them shoot us out of the sky.” The apparition of Lena with colorless eyes walks in front of Kara, blood pouring down her temple. Her face covered in gashes and bruises.  _

_ “I didn’t want you to die, I swear!” Kara screams before the crowd of dead people appear from the shadows, surrounding her.  _

_ “Is this what you wanted?” Lena asks before the crowd walks closer, whispering her name.  _

_ “You’re not real. Y-you’re not real!” Kara snaps back as the visions step closer. She stands up from the ground, looking at them all. _

_ “Why didn’t you save us, Kara? Why did you want us to die?” A handful of them ask.  _

_ “No, no! I don’t understand. Who are you? Why are you doing this? Leave me alone! Why are you doing this?” Kara screams spinning around in a circle to shout at the crowd. A few of them open their mouths, letting out demonic screeches as they move closer. _

_ “Get away from me...Get away! I can’t do this anymore!” Kara warns before she screams out, falling back down to her knees, sobbing. _

_ “Avenge her, Kara. These humans need to be shown how powerful you really are.” A stranger's voice whispers in her ear.  _

_ “No, n-n-no, no...I don’t...I don’t take orders from you!” Kara shakes her head holding her hands over her ears.  _

_ “My creation of darkness. This is your true purpose. Deep breaths, Kara...Deep breaths.” The voice whispers. Kara’s rocks back and forth slightly, holding her head in her hands before nodding.  _

_ “Okay, okay. I trust you...I trust you.” Kara whimpers before the shadows blow away from the wind and Kara snaps back to reality.  _

“Halt! Set your perimeter!” She hears the Army trailing up behind her in numbers. As the smoke clears, they see her kneeling on the ground, facing away from them.

“It’s still alive!” A soldier yells from the gunner position of the tank.

“Shoot at it!” Ben shouts, stuttering slightly, pointing over at Kara. She looks down at her bloody hands, the snow cleaning small bits of it away before bringing them up to her chest. As the Army unloads rounds of bullets into her back, Kara’s body starts to shake violently in anger. Her head snaps up, red eyes radiating brighter than ever before as she rages. The scar on her forehead finally sending blissful relief from the previous burning pain. 

She clenches her teeth together, reaching over to the bracelet laying on the ground and slipping it over her wrist. The bright white insignia on her chest lights up along with the seams of the suit. A burst of yellow light emits from the seams briefly, spreading a jolt of energy through Kara’s body. She lets out a powerful scream, getting up off the ground to face the Army. Kara lifts her hands as she twists around before bringing them together forming a supersonic clap. The power behind it, causing two tanks at the front of the line to be projected into the air, flying upside down and bursting up in flames when they hit the ground. The soldiers clasp their hands over their ears as the tone continues to ring, breaking the glass on their car’s windshield as well. Kara snaps her eyes to the next tank, sucking in a large breath and then blowing out. She walks forward, blowing the tank to flip up in the air before switching to freeze it, suspending it in a glacier of ice. Kara stands tall, looking over at the rest of the Army before locking eyes with Ben. The ground below her feet starts to rumble from the power she emits, causing the soldiers to panic when they feel the ground shake. 

“I...WILL END...YOU ALL!” Kara snarls at them before her earpiece starts to form into the front surface helmet, leaving her blonde curls out in the back. Kara brings her fist up in the air and then kneels to the ground slamming into it the dirt. The ground shatters beneath the impact, traveling to the Army in front of her. The jagged planks of earth projecting cars in the air or dragging them down into the collapsed ground. 

Kara lifts her head, watching the screen in front of her before getting up to start walking towards the last of the Army. She bends her knees and flies up into the sky leaving behind a small crater. Her helmet targeting to lock onto the fleeing Army below her, she feels her eyes burn brighter as she focuses her heat vision at them. 

“Retreat! Retreat!” The soldiers yell as they turn their trucks and tanks around.

“Let’s get out of here!” Ben screams in panic. 

Unable to control her actions anymore, Kara follows behind the Army using her heat vision to strike at them, blasting trees and the ground around them in the process. 

“Lena!” Maggie drives off the road to stop her truck when she spots Lena in the snow. Alex follows close behind her, skidding to a stop and jumping off her bike. They both run over to Lena, kneeling down on both sides to cradle her head. Maggie looks down in alarm seeing her remain still while her blood drips from her head. Alex leans down, pressing her ear to Lena’s chest and then above her mouth to check her condition. 

“She’s unconscious but she’s breathing and her heart is stable. Let's get her in the car and head to the hospital.” Alex reassures, grabbing Maggie's shoulder to grab her attention. Maggie swipes the tear on her cheek before nodding. 

“Okay, you grab her feet, I’ll get her head. Ready? One, two, three!” Alex orders grabbing Lena and waiting for Maggie to secure her feet before lifting her. Maggie sits in the backseat helping Alex laying her over the cushion and resting her head in her lap. Alex hands Maggie the rag in the back of her pocket for the blood before shutting the door and heading to the driver’s side. She hops in and flips the car in drive to head back into town. 

“It’s okay, Lena. We’ll be at the hospital soon.” Maggie whispers down at her sister holding the rag to her wound while caressing her other cheek soothingly.

“Drive, baby, drive! Step on it! Floor it!” Lockwood screams in the back of the Jeep, looking back to see a collection of trees being blasted out of the ground behind them. 

“It’s gaining on us. Faster! Faster! Hurry!” He screams while Edge continues to use his pistol to shoot at Kara. They lead Kara back into the town, driving behind the Army’s line of tanks and soldiers for safety. Kara scowls down at them before dragging her heat vision along the line of tanks, slicing them apart and scorching the ground beneath them. Kara looks down at the soldiers, shouting as they run, before surging forward into the ground. The force of the impact shatters the ground, sending a shockwave along the surface and sending the men flying away in the air. General Edge tells the driver to stop the car when they reach the back of the group away from the battle. A soldier holding a radio, visible shaking when he sees the power Kara possesses. Most of the other soldiers have their eyes locked onto Kara as she effortlessly makes her way through their defense, destroying anything that shoots at her. 

“All battleships fire at the alien. Now!” Edge orders into the radio after taking it out of the boy’s hands. 

“Now, damn it, now!” Edge screams when Kara lifts a tank with both hands and rips it apart instantly, causing it to explode above her. One of the two battleships, resting off the shore of Rockwell, fires a round at Kara. It hits her in the back, knocking her off balance for a moment before she twists around. Her eyes lock with the ship and she turns around and starts walking away from the Army. Lockwood and Edge watch behind a flipped car as Kara walks down the road.

“Nothing can stop this thing! We’ve hit it with everything we’ve got!” Edge screams at Ben crouching to the ground, unstrapping his hard helmet.

“Not everything, General. The bomb.” Ben suggests in a serious tone. Edge’s eyes widen as he removes his glasses. 

“The  _ Nautilus _ has first strike capability and is not far offshore.” Edge narrows his eyes, shaking his head slightly.

“You scare me, Lockwood. You want us to bomb ourselves in order to kill it?” He shouts.

“General, the alien seems to follow whatever attacks it. We can lure it away from the town, then destroy it.” Ben suggests Edge who clenches his jaw before pointing at a nearby soldier. 

“Radio the  _ Nautilus _ . Tell them to target the alien and await my command.” He orders before looking back at Ben. 

“This better work.” He threatens before walking away. 

“This is Nautilus. What is the target’s current position?” A man inside the submarine asks walking up to the console. 

“67.71972 degrees west, by 44.50177 degrees north.” The voice over the radio says as they lock in the numbers. Three lights flick on before the man turns a key and then flips the latch over the launch button, waiting for the order to launch the nuclear missile

“Locked and loaded.” 

Alex’s knuckles turn white from the grip on the steering wheel as she drives. 

“Oh, Lena, I’m so sorry,” Maggie mumbles, still holding Lena’s head in her lap. Lena’s eyes open gradually, seeing the ceiling of the car and Maggie above her.

“Stop the car.” She says causing both Maggie and Alex to jump as they look down at her. 

“Lena! My God, honey, you’re all right.” Maggie says in relief. Lena gets up off her lap suddenly and looks over at Alex. 

“Stop the car! Go back. We have to help her!” She shouts ignoring the pain throughout her body. 

“Are you crazy, kid? You’re lucky to be alive! We’re taking you to a hospital.” Alex argues with her before turning her head back to the road. Her face drops in panic as she slams the breaks when the Army emerges in front to stop her. Lena can see Kara down the road, continuing her rampage as she heads for the edge of town. 

“Everyone! Out of the car! We’re evacuating the area.” A soldier yells pulling Alex’s door open and yanking her out. Maggie’s door gets open as well, pulling her away as Lena watches from the backseat. 

“What are you talking about? We gotta get this girl to a hospital.” Alex explains fighting against the soldier’s grip. 

“What girl?” The man asks looking at the car seeing it empty. Alex glances over her shoulder, seeing the back door open and Lena missing. 

“Lena!” She shouts when she sees her running down the street towards Kara.

“Lena, no!” Maggie screams as well. 

Kara stops when she reaches the end of the road, floating up into the air, the chest of her suit starting to expand and form into a circular energy canon. Her helmet locks a target on the Nautilus while the weapon on her chest starts to charge the growing plasma energy. 

“Hey! No! Stop!” Lena yells, causing Kara to glance down at her, twisting her chest slightly off aim. Her suit launches the plasma ball out of her chest to fire at the large target. It failed to hit its target, flying past to land on the ocean miles away. A bright white light flashes before the enormous green blast follows. Sparks of electricity run along the barrier as it expands out, eventually fading out. Everyone around had to shield their eyes from the blinding eruption as it reached as tall as the clouds and was nearly ten times the size of the battleships. It was assumed that it would have vaporized the Nautilus and surrounding battleships instantly if Kara hadn’t looked down at Lena. A rush of wind travels up from the ocean, rustling everyone’s hair or clothes. Ben’s mouth is open is pure shock before he glares over at Kara then turns to Edge holding a radio. 

“This is General Edge. Ready the attack and prepare to retreat to the fallback position.” Edge orders causing Maggie to glance over from being escorted away. 

“No! No! Stop! My sister is out there!” She shouts, struggling against the group of soldiers holding her back. Edge raises an eyebrow before turning his head with the others. Ben clenches his teeth together in aggravation as Maggie interferes. Lena watches the light from the blast finally disappear on the horizon before turning to Kara whose helmet is retracted back slightly. It reveals her intense stare, rageful red eyes, and uncontrollable tears streaming down her cheeks. Kara looks down as her eyes burn brighter, the blue tint starting to form.

“No, wait. It’s me, Lena. Remember, Kara?” Lena shouts, holding her hands up in defense as she looks up at Kara. 

“It’s bad to kill. And you aren’t a killer..” Lena says holding a hand over her heart as she cries, looking up at Kara. 

“You are what you choose to be! I chose to be with you every step of the way while you tried to remember who you were. Just like I’ll choose to make you pancakes every morning, and you can eat them like a damn sandwich whenever you want. I will choose to show you everything you want to know about Earth. I’ll choose you every time because I know who you are Kara. You’re the girl who kept a rock from the forest where we properly met. Who pulled Streaky, my stuffed cat, into your chest at night for comfort. Who scarfed down nearly a gallon of our leftover Mac n’ Cheese the first night. Who gets a warm, fuzzy feeling starting in her toes whenever she steps into the sunlight. More importantly, Kara. I believe, whether intentional or accidental, that you were sent here to do remarkable things.” Lena yells up at her. 

_ “She’s lying to you, Kara. You are nothing to this girl, just a new toy to play with until she grows tired of you. Kill her and go back to what’s true.” A voice whispers in her ear. _

_ “No...I don’t understand.” Kara thinks to herself.  _

“You are not this, Kara. You have a soul, fight for it! You choose...So, choose.” Lena whispers out, letting her arms come down as she looks up at Kara with pleading eyes. 

“...Leenna.” Kara says slowly as her eyes start to fade back to normal. She floats back down to the ground in front of Lena. Her suit chest starts to transform back to its insignia covered plate. Kara brings her hands up in a panic, feeling her chest tighten. Kara whimpers watching the suit transform back, her eyes full of regret when she locks eyes with Lena’s as she moves closer to her. 

“Kara! Kara, it’s okay. I’m here.” Lena whispers bringing her hands up to cradle Kara’s face. As Kara looks over Lena’s face, a flash of the apparition replaces her. Her cold, dead stare looking up at her while her freezing touch sting’s Kara’s cheeks. Kara pushes her forehead against Lena’s and squeezes her eyes shut as she sobs uncontrollably. Kara feels her knees tremble, causing her to fall to the ground. Lena gasps slightly and reaches forward to kneel on the ground with her. 

“Lena! I don’t know what’s real anymore. My mind won’t stop tricking me!” Kara whines out.

“I killed you, I killed everyone and now it’s all gone. I can’t bring it back.” Kara mutters, keeping her eyes closed as her forehead falls on Lena’s shoulder.

“Kara, darling. I’m right here, please believe me.” Lena whispers, desperately grabbing onto Kara. 

_ “You killed everyone Kara Zor-El...All those soldiers. You did wonderfully, my Worldkiller.” Deceased Lena from her dream flashed across her vision, the crowd of ghosts standing behind her.  _

_ “It’s time to finish the job, they need to learn from their mistakes. Remember when they shot us out of the sky, I died because of them.” Lena’s demonic voice echoes across her ears. _

“No, no, no. Lena, I’m so sorry. Forgive me, please forgive me!” Kara’s forehead sends scorching pain across her skull again. Lena grips onto Kara’s suit trying to pull her out of this trance before cupping her face again. 

“Kara! Please, baby, open your eyes! I’m right here!” Lena shouts slightly, pulling Kara’s head up to face her. Kara continues to keep her eyes pinched shut, sobbing in Lena’s hands. 

“Kara, listen to my heart, feel my hands on your skin, and open your eyes! Please, come back to me. I’m alive, I promise.” Lena whispers, rubbing her thumbs under Kara’s eyes. 

“I can’t...I just can’t. I’m scared that if I do...my fears will become real. These voices, these visions, they won’t stop. They just won’t stop.” Kara whimpers out in distress. Lena grabs the back of Kara’s hair, pulling her closer. She presses Kara to her chest so she can clearly hear her heart beating rapidly. 

“Listen to it, Kara...Feel it beat under your hand.” Lena says soothingly resting Kara’s palm against her chest. Lena watches Kara’s breath start to calm before she speaks again.

“Kara...darling...it’s time to open your eyes. I won’t let anything bad happen to you, remember? I want to see those beautiful blue eyes again.” Lena whispers, rubbing her fingers back along her face as she pushes her back. Kara flinches slightly as she starts to open her eyes before she lets them finally fall open. Lena brings her thumbs up to wipe the tears away, smiling gently at Kara. 

“Please, Kara. Trust me, I’m here.” Kara’s trembling hand grabs at Lena’s jacket before she looks over Lena’s face in relief, tugging slightly at her clothes. 

“See, I’m here. My ass may be bruised but...I’m here.” Lena whispers, pulling Kara’s hand from her clothes to cup her face. 

“Please,” Kara whispers, caressing Lena’s cheek before leaning her head down to her shoulder. Lena wraps her arms tightly around Kara’s neck before kissing her temple. 

“It’s going to take a lot more than that to get rid of me. I’m tough as nails.” Lena laughs gently which causes Kara to tug her closer again by her clothes. 

“I’m alive, and I’m right here with you. Trust me.” Lena whispers, feeling Kara nod. 

“I trust you...I trust you, Lena,” She whispers. 

“The Army is still up there. We gotta show them you’re good,” Lena explains as Kara glances over her shoulder.

“Nautilus to Edge, missile-armed and ready.” The voices from Morgan’s radio sounds. 

“What are you saying, she’s friendly,” Edge asks Alex in confusion. 

“Yes. Attacking her is triggering a defense mechanism.” Alex explains before Lockwood interrupts. 

“Don’t listen, General! Destroy this monstrosity while we still have a chance!” Ben screams before looking back at Alex.

“General, you shoot and this whole thing starts all over again! How many more men do you want to end up injured.” Alex shouts glaring at Ben.

“Stop it now! Our future’s at stake!” Lockwood screams glaring back at Alex.

“Orders, sir?” A soldier yells to Edge when they see Kara’s figure appearing in the smoke. 

“Which is why you have got to stop!” Alex yells seeing the Army aim their guns. 

“It’s getting closer! Orders, sir?” The soldiers ask in terror when Kara starts to emerge from the haze. Lena comes up from behind her, waving her hands around.

“Don’t shoot! Don’t shoot!” She shouts.

“Lena!” Maggie says smiling when she sees her sister. 

“Hold your fire! The girl’s alive?” Edge asks Ben with anger in his voice looking over at him.

“It’s a trick! Launch the missile.” Lockwood snarls crazily.

“Are you mad, Lockwood?” Edge scoffs before turning to the soldiers. 

“All units, stand down! Edge to Nautilus. Come in, Nautilus.” Morgan calls on the radio. Ben growls, stammering slightly before looking over at the pair. Kara narrows her eyes at Ben and flashes him a hint of red tint in challenge. Lockwood scoffs before lunging over at Edge.

“This is Nautilus standing by.” The voices say over the radio before Ben snatches it from Morgan’s hands. 

“LAUNCH THE MISSILE NOW!” He screams into the radio in frustration. The captain of the Nautilus pushes the red button, launching the missile up to the sky from the submarine. 


	10. I'll Always Protect You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara makes a difficult decision that may break Lena's heart. Lena must deal with the consequences of events unfolding in front of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Enjoy Chapter 10! Comments are always appreciated. This story is not over yet.

Everyone turns their head to the ocean when they see the trail of smoke behind the missile as it rockets into the sky. General Edge looks over at Ben, reaching over to grab his jacket collar. 

“That missile is targeted to the alien’s current position!” Edge screams in his face making Ben cower below him. 

“Where’s the alien, Lockwood?! Edge shouts with wide eyes, clearly tired of Ben’s actions. 

“What...Oh…” Ben says glancing over at Kara who still has her eyes narrowed at him. He feels his shoulders tense up before starting to stutter as he looks back at Edge. 

“We can duck and cover. There’s a fallout shelter right over there.” Ben says, shaking his head. 

“There’s no way to survive this, you idiot!” Edge shouts, yanking him down by his collar again. 

“You mean, we’re all going to…” Ben gulps looking up at Edge. 

“To die, Lockwood, for our country. All because of you.” Morgan interrupts, letting go and pushing him back. Ben looks around in shock before backing up to a nearby Jeep. 

“Screw our country! I want to live!” He shouts, pulling the driver out of the car and hopping in. He starts the engine and slams on the gas pedal, turning to drive down the empty road. The soldiers around them raising their hands and shouting at him in anger. He is halted when Kara flies over him, landing in the street and striking her fists down on the hood of the car. She glares at Ben, flashing her red eyes at him in warning as he rubs his head and sinks into the seat in fear. Kara leans back up and puts her fists on her hips when the Army surrounds Ben in the Jeep.

“Hold him, men. Make sure he stays here, like a good soldier.” Edge orders and they aim their guns at him, keeping him in place. An alarm system starts to wail gently then builds loudly echoing over the small town.

“Oh!” The gathered crowd starts chattering as they look over at the speakers blaring the missile alarm. Lena runs up to Maggie and they pull each other into a hug.

“Oh, no,” Lena says looking over Maggie’s shoulder then letting go to look at the nuclear missile. 

Kara walks away from Ben’s car, looking up into the sky. General Edge looks over before stepping in front of her. 

“Alien...can you fix this? Once that missile reaches the ground, everyone within a mile radius will die.” He asks. Kara looks down at her wrist, reading the data displayed for her suit. She sighs, feeling her body becoming weaker. Her suit’s solar energy charge for her powers completely drained. 

“I’ve exhausted most of my powers fighting you. But my suit’s thrusters still have the power to fly. Also, my name is Kara.” Kara explains looking up at Edge with a slight glare. 

“I’ll give you a deal now, alien. You want to prove to us your good? You fly up there, take care of that missile. You save this town...and I won’t charge a case against Ms. Danver and the Hughes sisters for harboring a dangerous weapon. You, however, will need to be taken by the Army for questioning.” He says pointing over to the three of them by the group. Kara looks over at them feeling her chest tighten, she swallows roughly before looking back at Edge. 

“I’ll fix this. If I agree to this deal, you’ll keep your word and leave them alone? Also, Lockwood needs to be liable for his actions.” Kara asks, glancing at Ben briefly and Edge nods his head. 

“The Army will pack up and leave. Lockwood will be sentenced to life in prison as a war criminal. You just deal with that missile.” Edge agrees before Kara looks down at her wrist again. 

“I don’t have enough strength to alter the missile’s course...the only thing I can do is sacrifi--” Kara starts before he interrupts.

“Then you already know what you have to do.” He suggests. 

“I know. I have to be accountable for what I’ve done…” Kara whispers as she remembers her visions, the damage she’s caused to Rockwell and the Army. 

“All these people will owe you their lives, what you are doing is truly heroic...Kara.” Edge nods his head at her before walking back to his car by the Army. Kara watches him leave before turning and walking over to the group staring up at the sky. 

“Lena...” Kara walks up behind her, looking around and then at her. Lena turns around and reaches over to grab her hand pulling her closer. 

Maggie frowns and walks closer to Lena, wrapping her arm around her shoulder. 

“There it is!” A man shouts watching the missile fly further in the air, getting the crowd's attention. Kara pulls away and steps forward, looking up at the sky with concerned eyes before glancing at the crowd. Kara takes a deep breath before looking back up at the missile, narrowing her eyes as she makes her choice. Maggie pulls Lena into her, rubbing her shoulder blades before looking at Alex beside her. 

“Shouldn’t we get to a shelter?” Alex shakes her head softly, reaching a hand up to lay against Maggie's shoulder. 

“It wouldn’t matter.” Maggie looks at her in understanding, starting to feel tears build as she grips the back of Lena’s hair. Alex hangs her head low, listening to the crowds distressed words while some run away to find shelter. 

“Wait, Kara, can she...” Alex whispers looking over at the blonde.

“I can fix this,” Kara speaks looking to the sky, facing away from them. Lena lifts her head pulling away from Maggie when she hears Kara. She steps closer, looking at the back of Kara’s suit. 

“Kara...you can save us, right?” Lena asks.

“Yes, I know how I can save you all...I can fix everything.” Kara replies, keeping her gaze up at the sky.

“That’s amazing. Maggie, Alex...Kara is going to help us.” Lena smiles looking back at them. Maggie holds her hands up to her chest with a grin before looking at Alex. She smiles at Maggie also before raising an eyebrow when Kara continues facing away from them. 

_ “Don’t tell me...oh, no...”  _ Alex thinks to herself before her mouth drops slightly. 

“I’ll always protect you,” Kara whispers over her shoulder before pushing her hand under her suit. She pulls out the necklace wrapped around her neck and takes it off. Kara spins around to face Lena and reaches for her hand. 

“Here...Take this.” Kara opens Lena’s hand, laying the necklace in her palm. 

“I want you to have this...Keep this safe for me, yeah?” Kara says, holding Lena’s closed fist to her lips, kissing her knuckle. Kara starts to pull away before Lena grabs her wrist, spinning her back around. Lena looks down when she notices Kara’s hand tremble in her grip. 

“Kara? Why does this sound like you’re saying goodbye?” Lena can tell instantly what Kara was thinking and it made her heart drop to her stomach. 

“Lena.” Kara brings her hand up to Lena’s cheek, caressing her skin soothingly. Lena squeezes her eyes closed, arching into the touch and she brings her hand up to rest over Kara’s. 

“Please, don’t do this.” Lena whimpers, her voice cracking slightly. 

“I’ve done so many harmful things, Lena. I have to do this...to protect all of you, that’s the deal. I won’t let all these people die for my mistakes. I won’t let you die.” Kara says looking at the crowd around her. 

“You...you came back from the power station and with the train. Kara, ma-maybe you can survive this.” Lena stammers. 

“I can’t promise you that, Lena. But if I don’t survive...remember what you said about death. Souls don’t die.” Kara smiles bringing her hands up to Lena’s cheeks. 

“I am so lucky you saved me, Lena Hughes...Now it’s my turn to save you. Thank you for giving me hope.” She whispers leaning closer, gently placing her forehead against Lena’s. 

Lena shakes her head, wrapping her arms around Kara while crying into her neck. Lena grips the back of her hair to pull her closer to her. Kara wraps her arms around Lena’s back, hugging her tightly and laying her cheek against her head. 

“Kara, you will always be my hero,” Lena whispers in her ear. Kara brings her hands up to grab onto Lena’s wrists pulling them away from her neck. Lena holds onto her hands as long as she can until their fingers separate. As Kara backs away, her earpiece starts to form her helmet as she bends her knees to take off into the sky. The street cracking under the pressure, causing debris to fly while leaving a tiny crater behind. Lena steps back, letting out a choked sob as she watches Kara fly into the air to reach the missile.

“I love you,” Lena says, allowing it to travel to Kara’s ear. Kara feels her breath catch in her throat causes her to gasp slightly when she hears Lena’s words. She takes a deep breath, glancing back down at the ground before up at the missile. 

Everyone in the town watches as well in anticipation. Maggie and Alex walk up behind Lena, laying their hands on her shoulder for comfort. Lena opens her hand to see the crystal blue necklace before pulling it over her head and resting the crystal in her palm again.

“Blue...just like her eyes.” Lena whispers.

“Lena,” Maggie whispers, watching her sister break down in front of her. Lena glances over her shoulder before leaning into Maggie for comfort. Maggie sighs as she leans in to kiss her temple. 

“Oh, kid. I’m so sorry,” Alex whispers looking over at the pair, watching Lena grip onto her sister desperately as she starts to cry. 

Kara keeps her head lifted to the sky, too afraid to look back. She spins slowly in the air as she reaches above the clouds, then into Earth’s atmosphere. The missile's rockets finally turn off and it starts to slowly turn around to make its way back to the ground. Kara keeps her eyes locked onto it in determination as it travels towards her. Kara allows her mind to fill with memories, making her smile softly as she closes her eyes.

_ “You saw me save you.” Lena smiles up at her in the forest. _

_ “It’s nice to meet you, Kara. My name is Lena Hughes.” Lena asserts. _

_ “Lenaaa Hu-h-hue,” Kara says rolling the first part off her tongue easily before having difficulty with her last name. Then she hears Lena’s soft laugh echoing out. _

_ Lena chuckles softly hearing the thunder emitting from Kara’s stomach before laying the food on the ground in front of her. “It’s Mac n’ Cheese which I’m sure is notably loved all across the universe.” _

_ “It’s okay you’re fine. I won’t let anything bad happen to you.” Lena reassures wrapping her arms around Kara’s shoulder and back of her head after her panic attack. _

_ “Streaky,” Kara whispers before Lena places the cat in Kara’s hands. Looking down, Kara runs her fingers over the soft fur and details on the stuffed toy’s face.  _

_ “He’ll stay with you the entire night and keep you company.”  _

_ “Darling, you are such a rascal.” Lena walks over to grab a hand towel wetting it under the sink faucet before cleaning the batter off her face. _

_ “You cost us one delicious pancake,” Lena smirks after cleaning Kara up, brushing her thumb over Kara’s cheek. Lena feels her heart flutter when Kara leans into her touch again smiling down at her.  _

_ “I’m sorry you have to go through this but at least you’re not alone. I’ll always be here for you. And I know your memories will return someday, it just takes time.” Lena whispers into Kara’s skin.  _

_ “Thank you, Lena. I’m so lucky you were the one who saved me,” Kara smiles looking over her shoulder at Lena who smiles back.  _

_ “Well, for now, we can celebrate the day you crashed here. We can call it Earth Day.” Lena suggests, squeezing Kara’s arm.  _

_ “We’ll celebrate it together?” Kara suggests with a hopeful smile. _

_ “I’d like that.” Lena beams.  _

_ “Hey, baby, we are cool! Welcome to downtown Coolsville. Population? Us.” Lena gloats pointing her thumbs up at her, her brain still rushing from the head high. Alex looks over unamused at Kara who smiles and points to herself as well causing Alex to chuckle.  _

_ “What does it feel like?” Lena whispers. _

_ “Warm. Fuzzy. I feel it in my toes first.” Kara giggles softly. Lena grins and gently grabs Kara’s hand lifting it so her palm is in direct sunlight.  _

_ “Let me see those pretty eyes.” She brings her hand up to Kara’s chin, lifting her head.  _

_ “No more tears blocking up those big blues, okay?” Lena nods smiling. _

_ “Things happen and it’s bad to kill. But it’s not bad to die.” _

_ “Souls don’t die,” Kara whispers gently, feeling Lena nod. _

_ “I’ll protect you. Always.” _

_ “I’ll choose you every time because I know who you are Kara...I believe you were sent here to do extraordinary things.” _

_ “Kara, you will always be my hero.” _

_ “I love you.”  _

The memories fade as Kara opens her eyes again seeing the missile approaching closer. 

_ “You are who you choose to be.”  _ Kara thinks to herself before smiling.

“Supergirl,” Kara whispers out before letting her eyes slip closed again and she feels content, accepting the impact of the missile. She focuses her hearing on Lena’s heartbeat, hearing the steady rhythm across her ears. The air from Kara’s lungs is knocked out of her at the impact before she feels her body become engulfed by the explosion. The impact causes the missile to explode, erupting a bright orange tint in the sky before being replaced with a white glare. Everyone in the town holds their hands up to block the light after the blast. Lena pushes her face into Maggie’s chest, hiding from the brightness as she continues to cry. Maggie wraps her arms around Lena tightly and rakes her fingers through her hair. The explosion cascades along the sky, changing colors. Lena lifts her head, the colors dancing across her eyes as she watches the sky. The townspeople and Army started cheering in relief as they were now all safe. Lena feels her chest twist tightly as she watches the aftermath of Kara’s sacrifice before leaning back into Maggie. Alex rests a comforting hand around Maggie’s back as she rests her head on her sisters. General Edge removes his helmet in respect before sighing, turning to his soldiers. 

“Let’s go home.” The Army starts to regroup and pack up. Ben is put in cuffs and placed in the back of a truck with the soldiers. 

Lena pulls away from Maggie to walk a couple of steps forward, lifting her head in the sky. The remaining glare from the missile slowly fading away in the night sky. Maggie reaches forward to grab Lena’s hand pulling her back. 

“Lena, let’s get you to the hospital,” She says softly rubbing her thumb over her sister’s hand. 

“Wait, she might...might be alive. She can survive so much, the Kara I know can take this. She’s come back from tough situations like this.” Lena sobs looking up at the sky.

“Lena…” Maggie mumbles walking closer. 

“No, no, Maggie she’s going to...she has to.” 

“Lena,” Alex says as well causing Lena to look back at the pair. They look over at her sympathetically before Maggie holds her hand out. 

“It’s time to go, sweetie. Please.” Lena looks back at the sky before nodding, letting Maggie and Alex lead her to the truck.

After getting cleaned up and receiving a couple of stitches in her head and her thigh, Maggie and Alex drive Lena back home. Alex hops into the driver’s side and starts up the truck as Lena slides in the middle seat. Maggie closes the door behind her then wraps her arm around Lena, pulling her closer. Lena leans her head down against her sister’s shoulder, looking straight ahead, unable to do anything but let soft tears fall down her face the entire trip back. Maggie runs her hand soothingly across Lena’s back glancing over at Alex a few times in concern. Alex reaches over from the steering wheel, laying her hand over Maggies, squeezing reassuringly before looking back at the road. After Alex parks the truck in front of the house, Lena silently slides out and walks away to head inside. Alex holds the door open for Maggie watching Lena walk through the door quietly. 

“She’ll be okay, Maggie. It’ll just take time.” Alex says when she notices Maggie still sitting inside the truck not moving. 

“I don’t know. Lena doesn’t handle death well, Alex. When our parents died, Lena closed herself off...She barely took care of herself. I’m scared.” Maggie sighs sadly, rubbing her temple before sliding out of the truck. 

“I can’t believe she has to go through this again,” Maggie whispers leaning into Alex still holding her door open. Alex looks down at Maggie before wrapping her arms around her. 

“I know it’s not my business but from what I’ve seen, Lena is tough and resilient. She’s also got you, a supportive sister who would never give up on her. Plus, I’m here if you both need any help.” Alex encourages before pulling back. Maggie nods taking a deep breath while stepping back. 

“I haven’t eaten much today. Are you hungry? How does a sandwich sound?” Maggie asks, smiling softly at Alex.

“I’d love one. I warn you though, I make a delicious sandwich. You won’t want to eat anything else for the rest of your life.” Alex gloats, closing the door of the truck before following Maggie inside. 

“Oh, yeah? I’ll hold you to that, Danvers.” Maggie laughs softly, opening the front door and heading inside. 

Upstairs in her room, Lena looks around in uncertainty and sighs. She glances down at her dirty clothes before starting to pull them off and throw them aside. She opens the drawer of her dresser, freezing slightly when she sees the small folded pile of Kara’s clothes on the floor beside her. She grabs fresh underwear and a pair of shorts before leaning over to grab Kara’s hoodie, laying out the clothes on her bed. Getting dressed, she carefully pulls the shorts over the bandage on her thigh then reaches for the hoodie. After pulling it over her head, Lena runs her fingers over the material before shrugging her shoulders up, hiding her nose under the hoodie. Lena shakes her head when she feels a lump rise in her throat, pushing it away before taking a deep breath. Lena walks over to the tiny bulbed lights along the wall, flipping them on then turning off the main light of her bedroom. She walks over to the record player on her nightstand, flipping it open. She kneels in front of her bookshelf flipping through the records before selecting a random one. After placing the record down in the platter and setting the needle in the groove, Lena walks over to her bed laying down. She lays on her uninjured side pulling a spare pillow to her chest, holding it close. She stares out her bedroom window at the starry night sky, feeling her chest tighten again. She takes a trembling breath before pulling the pillow up to muffle her soft cries. The pillow under her head collecting the tears falling from her cheeks. The Duprees, I Belong To You, starts to play in the background, echoing across her room. 

_ See the pyramids along the Nile _

_ Watch the sunrise on a tropic isle _

_ Just remember, darling, all the while _

_ You belong to me. _

_ See the marketplace in old Algiers _

_ Send me photographs and souvenirs _

_ But remember when a dream appears _

_ You belong to me. _

_ I'll be so alone without you _

_ Maybe you'll be lonesome too---and blue _

_ Fly the ocean in a silver plane _

_ Watch the jungle when it's wet with rain _

_ Just remember till you're home again _

_ You belong to me. _

__

Lena studies the stars, feeling silent tears fall down her cheeks as she listens to the lyrics fill her room. The next song to play was Pretty Little Angel Eyes by Curtis Lee and The Halos. 

_...Angel eyes, you are so good to me _

_ And when I'm in your arms you be so heavenly _

_ You know I love you, my darlin' angel eyes _

_ I know you were sent from Heaven above _

_ To fill my life with your wonderful love _

_ I know we'll be happy for eternity _

_ 'Cause I know _

_ That our love is really real _

_ Angel eyes, I really love you so _

_ Angel eyes, I'll never let you go _

_ Because I love you, my darlin' angel eyes (angel eyes) _

“Please come back to me, Kara.” Lena pulls the necklace out from under the hoodie, looking over the blue crystal before closing her palm around it. Lena reaches for her blanket behind her, pulling it over. She pulls the necklace in her closed fist up to her lips, resting it there before closing her eyes. She takes a couple of deep breaths, letting her exhaustion take over allowing her to fall asleep while the record plays behind her. The Great Pretender by The Platters is the last song she hears across her ears. 

_ Oh-oh, yes I'm the great pretender _

_ Pretending that I'm doing well _

_ My need is such I pretend too much _

_ I'm lonely but no one can tell _

_ Oh-oh, yes I'm the great pretender _

_ Adrift in a world of my own _

_ I've played the game but to my real shame _

_ You've left me to grieve all alone _

_ Too real is this feeling of make-believe _

_ Too real when I feel what my heart can't conceal _

_ Yes I'm the great pretender _

_ Just laughin' and gay like a clown _

_ I seem to be what I'm not, you see _

_ I'm wearing my heart like a crown _

_ Pretending that you're still around _

  
  


**LANGJOKULL GLACIER, ICELAND**

Clark flies over the snowy terrain, scanning for the cause of the accident. He looks to the right, spotting the impact from the crash and then someone laying on their side in the built-up snow. He raises his eyebrow before floating down to the ground, landing softly. He leans over and grabs the stranger’s shoulder, flipping them over. 

“No...It can’t be.” He gasps flipping the burned, bruised, and bloody person onto their back pushing hair away from their face. He turns his head to the side to listen, picking up on the weak heartbeat. He brings his hand up to his earpiece turning it on. 

“Winn, I need you to meet me at the fortress. It’s an emergency.” He calls through receiving a reply.

“Copy that, see you soon.” Winn radios back. Clark looks back down at the girl’s broken body, pushing his hand under her knees and around her back. He lifts her unconscious body before bending his knees and taking off into the sky.

  
  


**HUGHES RESIDENCE**

Alex and Maggie sit across each other at the kitchen table with mugs of coffee and half-eaten sandwiches. Alex was explaining to Maggie about what she experienced with Kara when Lena asked her to hide her at her home. Maggie looks up at the ceiling for a moment when she hears the record player upstairs. 

“Oh, boy…Alex, did you know...that Lena was in love with Kara?” Maggie asks, holding the steaming cup of coffee in her cold hands. Alex brings her mug down after taking a sip before nodding. 

“After I let Kara stay at my house as a favor for Lena, I noticed them starting to get closer every day. They both looked at each other with...well, fascination. I was still cautious of Kara since she didn’t remember where she was from...and when we first met she nearly killed me ‘cause she thought I was kidnapping Lena. Lena saw nothing but good in her. In the beginning, Kara was just this alien with a blank slate that Lena saved. But she told me that she helped Kara read English, discover new foods, and taught her things about Earth. She taught Kara everything she wanted to know. She kept her safe while Lockwood was snooping around. She believed Kara wasn’t a weapon even after I saved her from accidentally being killed by her. Looking back now, I regret some of my actions after that...but I believe now that Kara never intentionally meant to do any harm.” Alex says pushing her hair back looking down at her coffee rippling as she stirs it. 

“Oh, my God...I wish Lena would’ve told me.” Maggie sighs. 

“I’m sure she didn’t want to worry you. Ben also threatened to separate you two one night. I think in her mind it was better to keep you in the dark.” Alex says leaning on her elbows against the table. 

“I guess so...Our parent’s deaths were horrible for her, but she healed. Now she’s older and it’s just cutting that wound open again. After all of this...what the hell...How is she going to recover from this again?” Maggie thinks out loud, feeling her eyes start to tear up slightly. 

“One day at a time,” Alex reassures, reaching forward to lay her hand over Maggie’s on the table. Maggie looks over at their hands before twisting hers around and squeezing Alex’s hand.

“Thank you, Alex...for everything. I know Lena was grateful for it.” Maggie whispers and Alex squeezes her hand again before pulling back. 

“Lena is hard to say no to, especially when she won’t quit if you do say no.” Alex smiles taking another sip of coffee. 

“Yeah, yeah...She’s a unique kid.” Maggie smiles. 

“Which is why...she will recover from this. Lena will be okay, it’s just going to take a while. And she’ll always have support from both of us.” Alex smiles as well taking another sip. 

“I should go see if she’s hungry,” Maggie says standing from the table before Alex stops her. 

“She’s had a long day Mags...she’s probably exhausted. Let’s just let her sleep and rest those injuries. If she’ll even eat, we can try in the morning.” Alex looks up at her softly. Maggie nods before sitting back down with a sigh and continuing to eat her food. Alex purses her lips to the side for a moment before taking a deep breath, leaning closer to finish her sandwich as well. 

After an hour, Maggie walks up to Lena’s room and slowly opens the door. She spots her sister in bed facing away from her sleeping. She softly walks into the room to take the needle off the spinning record, then shutting it off. Maggie leans over, seeing Lena holding onto the necklace in front of her. She sighs softly before leaning down to kiss her sister's temple. 

“Night, Lena...You’re going to be okay. I promise.” Maggie whispers before pulling the blanket closer to her then switching off her decorative lights. Lena squirms a bit in her sleep before pulling her pillow closer to her. Maggie softly walks back to the door, closing it gently behind her until she hears the click. The only light in Lena’s bedroom coming from the moonlight at her window. 

**ONE MONTH LATER**

In the center of the town’s small park, a modest steel statue of Kara standing on a white marble structure was placed along the walking path. Kara’s sculpted face looking to the side with her fists on her hips as she stands tall. 

Alex looks up at it, sitting on the bench with a soft smile. A red cardinal bird lands on the statue’s shoulder, chirping gently before flying away. The copper plaque on the bottom reads, “Dedicated in memory of Kara, The Girl of Steel by the town of Rockwell, Maine.”

A group of children run by laughing as they chase each other. A couple with a baby, sitting on the opposite bench rattle the child’s toy. The park is busy with life all around as Alex lifts her cup of coffee, looking at the statue. 

“Cheers to you, Kara...No one would be here if it wasn’t for you,” she says, taking a sip then licking the coffee off her lip and sighing. 

“Lena misses you. She wears your necklace every day. We are all looking out for her, keeping her safe.” Alex whispers before taking another sip, staring at the statue in silence. Maggie walks up behind her and smiles placing a hand on her shoulder. 

“You talking to yourself again?” Maggie smirks, leaning down to wrap her arms around Alex’s collarbone. 

“No, just...talking to Kara. Letting her know we are looking after Lena.” Alex says, clearing her throat. Maggie smiles gently rubbing Alex’s arm before pecking her cheek.

“I know Kara would be relieved you’re looking out for her,” Maggie whispers before leaning up and looking up at the statue. 

“I think this is your best work yet, babe. No doubt about it.” Maggie smirks as Alex looks over her shoulder with a raised eyebrow. A group of teenagers wrestling around behind them, laughing playfully.

“You think this is my best? Really?” Alex smirks, laying her arm over the bench. 

“Well, you know, next to that bug, uh, thing.” Maggie stutters nervously getting an amused look from Alex. 

“You know, the one with the, uh, shovels…” Maggie walks back a little before clearing her throat. 

“Um, Lena? Come on, kiddo. Time to go home.” Maggie yells as she looks over at the pile of teens on the ground. Lena pops her head up when she hears Maggie, clearly dirty from fooling around. She hops over the group of boys and girls, running over to Maggie in her classic red Converse shoes, jeans and a white T-shirt. Her dark brown hair down in natural waves resting just above the blue crystal necklace around her neck.

“See you later, guys!” She shouts back. A girl's hand lifts from the ground waving at Lena followed by a muffled response. 

“See ya later, Lena.” Andrea Rojas, Lena’s new friend yells.

Lena smiles stopping in front of Maggie who smirks before shaking her head. Maggie brings her finger up to dab at her tongue before going to grab at Lena’s face to clean the dirt off. 

“No, Maggie, no! You are not allowed to do that to me in public.” Lena warns, ducking away from Maggie’s grip. 

“Just this once, please.” Maggie laughs chasing Lena as they circle Alex, who pushes her hands in her pocket and chuckles at the pair. Alex brings the small box out from behind her back, clearing her throat slightly. 

“Oh, hey, Lena, um, the General sent this to you,” Alex says holding the box out for Lena to take. 

“What is it?” she asks grabbing the box to start tearing it open.

“He said it was the only piece recovered. Someone found it and called it in. He thought you should have it.” Alex explains looking down at Lena as she finally opens the box. Lena pauses for a moment when she spots the black bracelet sliding down to the bottom. Lena reaches in to pick it up and examine the piece of jewelry. Part of the insignia had been scraped off and the bracelet was badly damaged. Lena clenches her jaw slightly before pulling the bracelet close to her chest. 

“I miss her...so much,” Lena says softly, looking back at the memorial statue behind her. 

“I know, kid.” Alex sighs looking over at the statue as well. Maggie puts her hand on Lena’s shoulder before pulling her closer. Lena reaches down to grab the crystal in her palm before turning away. 

“Let’s head home,” Maggie mumbles, pulling Lena away. The three of them leave the park, walking over to Maggie’s truck and hoping in. Lena sits in the middle of the front row, looking down at the bracelet, running her fingers over the metal as Maggie drives them back home.

Maggie parks the truck in front of the house and then turns off the engine. Alex opens her door and holds it open for Lena to slide out before shutting it behind her. They all walk into the house, hanging up their coats and slipping off their shoes. 

“Lena, go get cleaned up. Alex and I will start making dinner,” Maggie says, running her hand through Lena’s hair before pulling back. Lena nods and heads upstairs to the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Alex follows Maggie into the kitchen, helping her gather everything she asked for. 

“So, since it’s Lena’s 17th birthday in a few days. I was thinking we can start by cheering her up with her favorite meal tonight.” Maggie whispers at Alex who smirks nodding. 

“Way ahead of you. I haven’t grilled burgers in a long time.” Alex admits with a grin. 

“Then I don’t trust you not to burn them.” Maggie jokes while Alex moves behind her wrapping her arms around her waist. 

“Not fair. C’mon, I’ve got this.” Alex begs leaning her head over her shoulder. Maggie shakes her head before twisting her head to the side. 

“Fine but if you burn them or yourself, I will end you.” Maggie threatens playfully before kissing her cheek. Alex laughs softly pulling away to help Maggie prepare the rest for dinner. 

After Lena got cleaned up in the bathroom, she walked into her room. Lena flips on the main light and places the bracelet down next to Streaky on the nightstand. Lena runs her finger over the metal again before dropping her hand and walking over to her closet. She dries her body off and then hangs the towel on the hook of the door. She puts on a fresh pair of jeans before looking down at a box of Kara’s clothes. She reaches in and grabs one of Kara’s shirts that she bought for her. Lena pulls the shirt up to her nose to smell it gently, the scent instantly reminding her of the forest, mixed slightly with her own body wash that Kara used. Lena smiles before pulling it over her head and adjusting it. It was a size too big for her but she didn’t care as she rolled the sleeves up more. After tying her damp hair up in a messy bun and placing the necklace under her shirt, Lena heads back downstairs. She stops by the doorway to the dining room after hearing Maggie and Alex laughing. She leans against the doorframe, smiling gently as she watches Alex bump her hip into Maggies. Lena reaches up to touch the necklace over her shirt, wishing Kara was here with them laughing. When Kara was alive, she was planning on teaching her how to cook. Lena sniffles slightly, feeling her chest tighten up. She shakes her head, pushing the tears back down before heading through the dining room and into the kitchen. 

“Hey, kid,” Alex says, holding a plate of meat patties, noticing Lena walking in. Maggie smiles over at her briefly before continuing to chop the vegetables on the cutting board. 

“Hey beatnik,” Lena smirks, smacking Alex playfully on her arm. Alex scoffs sarcastically before grinning. 

“Hey, you gotta be nice to me since I got the burgers. Otherwise, I’ll turn yours to charcoal.” Alex jokes. Standing behind Lena, Maggie glances over at her lifting the knife threateningly.

“True, you’re safe for now.” Lena laughs before turning to Maggie to help her. 

“I’ll go start these,” Alex stutters, seeing Maggie threaten her with the knife. She leaves the kitchen grabbing the door to the porch.

“Please be careful. We can’t afford to fix a burnt down house.” Maggie shouts.

“What, can’t hear you...Hey, look matches.” Alex teases from outside before starting to put small chunks of wood into the charcoal bottom of the grill. Lena shakes her head at them before going to the fridge to grab buns and condiments to put them on the counter. 

“So, you two seen to be doing really great,” Lena smiles before sitting up on the counter next to Maggie who smiles. 

“Yeah, Alex is really sweet. I’m happy she finally asked me out.” Maggie answers, stepping aside to wash her hands.

“Good because I like her a whole lot better than what was her name...Emily.” Lena says exaggerating the name rudely. Maggie nods before grabbing a towel to wipe her hands dry. 

“I know, not my best relationship.” Maggie smiles before swatting at Lena with the towel.

“Mom and Dad would’ve loved Alex,” Lena mumbles, pursing her lips together. 

“Yeah, I know...Probably more than me.” Maggie smiles, placing the rag down before looking up at Lena. Her sister is smiling creepily at her with a raised eyebrow. 

“What?” Maggie asks confused. 

“You love Alex?” Lena whispers giggling when Maggie’s eyes widen as she realizes what she said. 

“You ass, you tricked me,” Maggie says, throwing the towel at Lena who laughs and ducks away from it. 

“I did nothing of the sort. That was all you.” Lena shrugs, jumping off the countertop before moving closer. Maggie blows her hair away from her face smirking at her. 

“I do. I’m just waiting for the right time to say it.” Maggie grins with a shrug. 

“I think it’s awesome, Maggie. I can tell Alex loves you as well.” Lena smiles rubbing Maggie’s arm before grinning evilly. 

“Maybe she’ll love you more than me someday...I’m obviously the favorite,” Lena smirks before spinning around to run away as Maggie's glares and starts to chase her. 

“Come back here you little rat!” Alex hears Maggie yell inside before shaking her head, flipping the burgers over. 

  
  


**FORTRESS OF SOLITUDE**

“Winn, any changes?” Clark asks walking through the fortress to the small medical area. A large liquid-filled pod suspending the girl inside. Her hair swaying back and forth from the bubbles surfacing around her.

“The tank is keeping her alive for now. The rest of her injuries will heal with help from the lamps,” Winn says, scrolling through the data on his computer pad. 

“When will she wake up?” Clark asks, walking up to the tank, placing his hand on it. 

“That’s entirely up to her. Her brain will wake her up when she’s healed and ready.” Winn says softly, sighing as he looks over at the tank. 


	11. Moving On?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of Maggie and Lena's past is revealed. After a year, Lena starts to move on with her life when a certain senior boy asks her out. Meanwhile, at the Fortress things are changing quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Enjoy Chapter 11! Comments are appreciated.

**THE MORNING OF LENA’S BIRTHDAY**

Maggie yawns softly as she walks up the stairs with a cup of coffee in her hands. She walks up to Lena’s bedroom knocking gently, twisting the doorknob when she gets no response. Maggie peeks inside seeing Lena curled in a tight ball on the bed facing away from her. 

“Lena? You awake sweetie?” Maggie whispers stepping into the room. Lena vaguely nods in response, not moving from her position. Maggie takes a deep breath, sighing softly before walking further into her room. 

“I wanted to know if you want a sweet or savory meal for your birthday breakfast? Alex offered to make her family’s famous pancakes.” Maggie smiles, sitting on the edge of Lena’s bed looking at her sisters back. Lena shrugs with a sigh, her gaze remaining on her bedroom window. 

“Well, last year it was savory...so how about I let Alex make you pancakes and you can boost her ego by telling her they are amazing,” Maggie jokes trying to get a reaction from Lena. 

“I’ll tell her to give you extra chocolate chips, then I’ll drown it in some homemade whipped cream.” Maggie offers. 

“Okay,” Lena mumbles in response. Maggie smiles softly before leaning over to kiss Lena’s shoulder over her shirt. 

“Get cleaned up, you’ll feel better after a shower. Then come downstairs when you’re ready kiddo. Okay?” Maggie asks scratching softly between her sister’s shoulder blade. Lena nods in silence again and Maggie stands up from the bed to head for the door. She looks back at Lena before leaving her door open a crack then heading down the stairs. Maggie rakes her fingers through her hair as she walks back into the kitchen. Alex looks up from the newspaper with a smile when Maggie walks closer to her sitting at the table. 

“How’d it go?” She asks, pushing her seat back as Maggie turns around to sit across her lap. 

“Better than I expected...she said okay to your pancakes. Otherwise...just mumbles, nods and silence.” Maggie sighs, placing her coffee on the table before wrapping her arm around Alex’s shoulder. 

“I’ll have to make sure these pancakes are the best ones ever.” Alex smiles, rubbing her hand on Maggie’s back soothingly. 

“Poor thing has another nightmare the morning of her birthday. That just makes everything harder.” Maggie mutters rubbing down the side of her face. 

“Why does Lena not like her birthday?” Alex questions. 

“She doesn't hate it so much now but it’s not a day she likes to remember.” Maggie shrugs leaning into Alex.

“I don’t want to bring up the past if it’s too much but...what happened?” Alex questions looking up at Maggie. 

“I think it’s time I shared with you more about our past...It’s not pretty, I’ll say that right now.” Maggie laughs, shaking her head as she goes to sit in the chair across from Alex. 

“That’s okay. Everyone’s past is messy...And I’m here for you, Maggie.” Alex says grabbing her hand. Maggie smiles squeezing Alex’s hand before taking a deep breath.

“This was back when our parents were alive. When World War 2 started, Daddy enlisted into the Army. I was 6 at the time... . right after he was sent off to fight, our Mama found out she was pregnant with Lena. She sent letters and pictures to him every couple of weeks while he was still fighting. Nine months later, Lena was born and the military allowed him to come home for a couple of days. He was so thrilled to be home, he didn’t wanna let go when he hugged Mama and I. We had to push him back and joke that we couldn’t breathe.” Maggie laughs softly before taking a deep breath. 

“Unfortunately, Mama knew something was wrong when he seemed distant. When he had to go back into the war, he told me to look after the two of them for him. He continued to serve in the military for five years until Okinawa in 1945. During the battle, a group of Japanese soldiers faking a surrender, decided to throw grenades at the surrounding soldiers. Daddy kicked one of the grenades away from his comrades, saving a couple of them. He suffered a massive leg injury as it blew up in the air in front of him. He was discharged a few months before the war ended and brought back home once he was able to walk again. He came home with a temporary cane and a limp but Mama, Lena and I were happy he was alive. Though, when he came back he was completely different. The horrors of war stuck with him so he would drink until he blacked-out or nearly killed himself. At night he would have nightmares and wake up screaming, sometimes it was people’s names or random phrases. During his blackouts, he would become angry and take it out on Mama or us. Lena was only five at the time, she didn’t understand what was going on. I was old enough to see what was happening to our father. I tried to hide her away from it all, playing with her out in the woods when our parents screamed at each other in the house. I looked after her, making sure she was okay after he yelled or hit her. Mama became severely depressed as the years went on, turning to alcohol and prescription drugs for an escape. After five years of being home, he left again to become a  U.S. Air Force pilot to serve for the upcoming Korean War. A year after he left , it was Lena’s 11th birthday. Lena and I were celebrating at home when a Military mail carrier delivered the news that he was killed in action. That was what finally pushed our mother over the edge. A few weeks after his funeral...Mama and Lena went out into the woods for a walk outside of Rockwell. When Lena was busy climbing a tree, Mama drowned herself in a river. I was called by the police that Lena had walked into their station in disoriented shock but no one was able to get her to talk.” Maggie stops feeling her breath quiver as she places her hands together on the table. Alex feels a lump in her throat form as she listens to Maggie. She brings a hand up to push her hair back before grabbing Maggie’s hand again. 

“I’m so sorry Maggie,” Alex whispers, looking down at the table.

“When I went to pick Lena up...she was just sitting in the detective’s chair with a blanket wrapped around her. She just looked at the ground, silent and emotionless, before she saw me. Then Lena broke down and told me everything that happened. They had found our mother further down the river later that night. Lena has never liked her birthday since then and I try every year to make it better. But I have a feeling this year will be even worse with everything that’s recently happened.” Maggie finishes, taking a deep breath before grabbing a nearby napkin to wipe the tears off her face. Alex sighs before standing up from her seat. She walks over to Maggie and sits beside her, pulling her into a hug. 

“Maggie...Lena is so lucky to have you as a sister. After everything the two of you have been through, I do not doubt that you’ll continue to be there for her every day just like she is for you.” Alex reassures rubbing her girlfriends back soothingly. 

“I know, I just feel like nothing I do is helping her. I wish she had known Daddy before the war. He was always so kind and wonderful, full of love for his family.” Maggie admits.

“You are doing everything you can for your sister. You can clearly see she loves you so much, Maggie.” Alex smiles pulling back to rub her thumbs on Maggie’s cheeks. 

“Thank you, Alex,” Maggie mutters leaning into her touch before grabbing Alex to pull her closer. She kisses Alex softly before pulling back with a sigh. 

“Okay, we should start on those pancakes while Lena is finishing her shower.” Maggie smiles as she stands from her chair. 

“Trust me they are super famous, I know they’ll help cheer you both up.” Alex grins, rubbing small circles on Maggie's back. 

“Thank you...so much, Alex,” Maggie whispers leaning into her before walking further into the kitchen. 

Alex and Maggie make quick work around the kitchen, stacking up all the pancakes on a platter. Maggie grabs the ones with extra chocolate on them and stacks them on a plate for Lena. After everything is set up on the dining room table, the pair take a seat and sip their coffees as they wait for Lena. She eventually walks downstairs in a fresh pair of jeans with one of Kara’s hoodies on, her wet hair up in a bun. Maggie smiles at her sister as she walks into the room taking a seat in the end chair between the two. 

“Morning sweetie, here’s your plate.” Maggie grins putting the fresh whipped cream on top before handing her sister her plate. She takes the plate, whispering out a thank you to her sister, before grabbing a fork. She sinks it into the food then puts the forkful in her mouth. Alex smiles looking between the two before keeping her eyes on Lena. 

“Thanks, Alex. These are really good,” Lena mumbles as she chews before going to take another bite, taking a deep relaxed breath. Lena sighs softly as she looks over at the plate before the side of her lips curl up into a tiny smirk. Maggie beams a smile at Alex before going to eat her own stack of food. 

“Thanks, kid. I’m glad you like it.” Alex grins before nudging Maggie under the table with her foot. As Maggie smiles up at her, she winks softly before starting to eat as well. 

**ONE YEAR AFTER KARA’S DEATH - November 1958**

Shortly after graduating from college at 25 years old, Maggie decided she wanted to pursue a career in law enforcement. She left the diner and joined the Rockwell Police department, working her way up to a detective position. Lena graduated high school a year early and was given a scholarship for college next fall. Lena decided to look for a job, eventually getting hired at the Chat n’ Chew diner after Johnny decided to give her Maggie’s previous position.

Inside of the diner, Lena, dressed in jeans and a simple T-shirt with her hair up in a bun, hums along to the song playing over the radio. She adjusts the small apron resting on her hips before grabbing a towel to wipe down the bar’s counter. 

“Oh well, I'm the type of guy who will never settle down

Where pretty girls are, well you know that I'm around

I kiss 'em and I love 'em ‘cause to me they're all the same

I hug 'em and I squeeze 'em they don't even know my name

They call me the wanderer

Yeah, the wanderer

I roam around, around, around.” 

Lena sings along organizing area’s around the diner to prepare for the dinner rush. She looks over at Johnny as he joins in, laughing and singing louder from the kitchen. The two other waitresses, Eve Teschmacher and Andrea Rojas, look over from cleaning their tables laughing at them both. The bell above the diner door rings as someone walks through. Lena looks up and smiles when she sees Maggie walking up to the bar. 

“Hey miss detective,” Lena smirks leaning on the counter as Maggie sits on the stool in front of her. 

“Hello, my troublesome sister. Have I ever told you it’s always a pleasure to be around you?” Maggie says sarcastically, making Lena throw a rag at her. Maggie gasps when it hits her face before falling in her lap. Both of them laugh as Maggie throws it back and then leans her elbows on the counter. 

“Go get me a cup of coffee please,” Maggie asks with a grin. 

“Of course.” Lena nods before spinning around to grab her sister a clean mug. She grabs the pot of fresh coffee, turning around to pour the drink in front of Maggie.

“So, how was your day?” Lena asks after filling the cup, then putting the pot back. Maggie wraps her fingers around the heated mug, humming softly before shrugging her shoulders. 

“Still working on that missing girl case. So far though, no new leads.” Maggie frowns slightly before lifting the mug to take a sip. 

“Well I know you’ll figure it out...us Hughes girls, we are super smart,” Lena smirks, cheering up her sister. 

“Yeah, yeah. That is true.” Maggie laughs as she nods slowly before continuing to drink her coffee. 

“I clock out in an hour. Wanna eat dinner here tonight?” Lena asks her sister as she puts her pencil to rest over her earlobe. 

“Yeah, I’m too tired to cook and there’s nothing defrosted at home. I’ll just wait here, read the paper, and sip on my coffee. Might wanna keep that pot close.” Maggie nods with a grin as Lena rolls her eyes playfully. 

“Roger that detective,” Lena says before walking away to continue working.

**1 HOUR LATER**

“Hey Johnny, can you start up two hamburgers?” Lena clocks out and unties her apron, laying it in her locker then grabbing her jacket. 

“Sure thing, kiddo,” Johnny shouts back from the kitchen starting up the order. As she walks through the corridor from the backroom, she hears Jack Spheer ask Eve for her at the counter. Lena raises an eyebrow, closing the swinging door behind her to walk over to the high school senior boy. Jack smiles spotting Lena before thanking Eve and walking over to her. 

“Hey, Lena.” He grins pushing his hands in his leather jacket pockets. 

“Hey, Jack. What can I do for you?” She smiles back resting against the edge of the counter. 

“Ah...I was wondering if you’d like to have dinner with me tonight?” He charmingly asks looking down at her. Lena bites her lip, rolling back on her heels slightly as she looks down.

“Jack…I,” She starts before Maggie comes up behind him and smiles peeking around. 

“Hey, Lena! Just checking to make sure your night is completely open like you said.” Maggie smirks up at Jack as he jumps, turning to her. Lena sends a glare to her sister before switching to a smile as Jack turns back around confused. 

“One moment Jack, I need to talk to my sister for a second,” Lena says holding up her finger. 

“No problem, I’ll be over at the bar.” Jack smiles before walking away to sit at a barstool. Lena waits until he’s out of earshot before pulling Maggie closer. 

“What are you doing?” Lena sighs, crossing her arms together.

“Oh c’mon, Lena. I know you were about to turn him down. Jack is a nice guy and he likes you.” Maggie smiles, nudging her sister's shoulder. 

“I know and he is very sweet but…” Lena starts before trailing off, shaking her head. Out of habit, she brings a hand up to run her fingertips over the outline of Kara’s necklace under her shirt. Maggie looks at her sympathetically before rubbing her sister’s arm in comfort. 

“I think this will be good for you to...to move on. Just try to give Jack a chance and if you really don’t like him, then at least you tried.” Maggie softly speaks, squeezing her sister’s arm. 

“You’re right,” Lena says before putting her arms down nodding slowly. 

“You deserve to be happy, Lena. And as your big sister, I want you to always be happy.” Maggie smiles rubbing her thumb on Lena’s chin before pulling away.

“Thank you, Maggie.” Lena smiles before looking over at Jack sitting at the bar, sipping a glass of water. 

“Now go say yes and I’ll drive you home to get cleaned up for your date.” Maggie nudges her to the side before heading to the kitchen to grab their order to go. Lena walks back over to Jack, smiling back when he grins and twists around to face her. 

“Hey, Jack. I’d like to go out with you tonight. I just need to stop home first and get cleaned up.” Lena says plucking at her dirty clothes. Jack nods and stands from his chair beaming. 

“Great! I’ll pick you up in an hour?” He asks before grabbing his motorcycle helmet on the counter. 

“See you then.” Lena nods before heading to the door. Maggie winks at her before leading her outside to the truck. 

“Can I drive?” Lena smirks looking over at Maggie who raises her eyebrow. 

“Yeah, you’ve been surprisingly good lately. I should just make you my chauffeur.’ Maggie laughs tossing the keys to her sister watching her catch them before unlocking the door. 

“In your dreams, you’re just jealous you failed your test five times and I nailed it the first time.” Lena gloats as Maggie mocks a scoff. 

“How dare you! It’s not my fault, I used to be scared shitless behind the wheel.” She chuckles, sliding on the passenger side and closing the door. Lena closes hers as well and starts to the engine, turning the radio on before grabbing the steering wheel.

“Let’s burn rubber.” Lena grins gripping the steering wheel before Maggie interrupts.

“You do that, I’ll kick you out of this truck and make you walk home,” Maggie warns, causing Lena to laugh as she pulls away from the diner carefully. The pair makes it back to the house quickly and Lena heads inside. Maggie walks into the kitchen, putting the two boxes of food on the counter then going to call Alex on the phone. 

“Hey baby, you busy tonight? Lena is going out tonight so I was wondering if you wanted to come over.” Maggie suggests with a smirk causing Lena to lean over and stick a finger towards the back of her throat, faking a gag. Maggie smacks her sister on her hip before nudging her away. 

“Go take a shower then I’ll help you pick out an outfit.” She says watching Lena laugh before walking out of the kitchen. 

“Yeah, I’ve got two hamburgers here for us to eat...Beer? Sure bring over whatever you got...Okay, honey, I’ll see you soon.” Maggie smiles before hanging up. After Lena gets cleaned up, Maggie helps her pick out her outfit then gets ready for the date. She decides on a pair of bell-bottom jeans, a loose white blouse, simple wedges, and a black boater hat resting on her straightened hair. As Maggie walks out of her room, Lena looks down at the necklace on her nightstand. She bites her lip before picking it up gently and unlocking the clasp. She brings it around her neck and locks it again before putting it under her shirt. Lena jogs out of the room, catching up to her sister on the stairs. Maggie lifts her head as they walk down the stairs when she hears two engines roaring up the driveway. 

“That’s your cue. Go have fun.” Maggie smiles, grabbing a jacket on the rack for Lena then opening the door for her. Alex slams her door closed, pulling out the case of beer from the bed of her truck.

“Thanks again, Maggie. Have fun with Alex, don’t go too crazy.” Lena smirks, nudging her sister as she walks out the door. 

“I want her home by 9, understand?” Maggie warns loudly as she steps onto the porch for both to hear. 

“Will do, Maggie,” Jack says back with a grin. Alex walks up the stairs, holding her case of beer and smiling at Lena.

“Hey, kiddo. Have fun tonight.” Alex says sweetly as she stops on the porch beside Maggie, watching Lena walk over to Jack leaning against his motorcycle. The pair on the porch watches the teens smiling at each other before Jack slides on his bike and helps Lena on. He starts it up and waves to them before telling Lena to grab onto his jacket and pull away. Maggie waves back before leaning into Alex’s side, sighing softly. Alex wraps her free arm around Maggie’s shoulder and leans down to kiss her temple. 

“I told you she was going to be fine. She’s doing a lot better these days. This is great for Lena, she deserves to be happy after all.” Alex says sensing Maggie’s anxiousness. 

“She does. I just hope she finally realizes it after tonight.” Maggie smiles before turning her head to the side to kiss Alex deeply.

“Mmm...I remember you...saying something about burgers...and an empty house?” Alex says between kissing Maggie, feeling her smirk against her lips before pulling back.

“Let’s hurry and eat before they get cold.” Maggie grins grabbing the door to pull it open.

“You know, sometimes, burgers can be very good cold. ‘Cause I have something better in mind.” Alex suggests, chuckling when Maggie laughs and yanks her inside the house.

  
  


**FORTRESS OF SOLITUDE**

Winn walks into the medical area with a sigh, moving to sit on the stool.

“Winn, someone is here to see you. I’m going to let them into the fortress.” Clark says through the earpiece.

“Sounds good. I’ll be in the med bay.” Winn replies before looking over at the girl in the tank, still unconscious. Winn turns his head and smiles brightly when he notices the woman walking beside Clark.

“Imra! What are you doing here?” He asks, accepting her hug.

“I’m here about your little situation.” Imra smiles pointing over at the tank. 

“Our ship’s future technology can help save her.” Imra nods looking between the two. 

“Our?” Clark asks Imra before looking at Winn, who smiles as he sees the man walking through the fortress to join the group.    
“He can check her brain activity...and if it is...he can help wake her up.” Imra beams, glancing over at her colleague. 

  
  


**HUGHES RESIDENCE**

Lena slides off the back of Jack’s motorcycle after he puts the kickstand down. He lifts his leg and moves off the bike as well, letting it lean on the stand. Lena smiles as he turns around looking down at her. 

“I enjoyed our date tonight,” Jack says looking fondly at her while they walk to the front porch. Lena bites her lip thinking to herself, she would be lying if she said she didn’t have a good time with him.

“Me too, Jack. I had a great time with you.” Lena grins as they walk up the stairs. Maggie peeks through the window curtain, Alex joining above her as they watch the two secretly. As soon as Lena looks up, they duck away to hide causing Lena to chuckle softly. As the pair makes it to the porch, they turn to each other. 

“I’m glad...I was wondering if you’d like to go out again? I was thinking about next weekend.” Jack asks, pushing his hands in his jean pockets. 

“I’ll have to check with work and make sure I’m not scheduled but...I’d like that, yeah.” Lena smiles fidgeting slightly with her coat in her hands. 

“Great, can I call you?” He asks looking down sheepishly. Lena bites her lip before nodding.

“You can find our number in the phone book,” Lena teases watching Jack laugh. 

“It’ll be the first thing I do when I get home.” Jack chuckles as he relaxes a bit before turning to walk away. 

“Have a goodnight, Lena. I had a great time with you.” He smiles but is stopped when Lena grabs his hand. She pulls him back, gulping slightly as she looks at his lips. Lena takes a deep breath before grabbing his jaw deciding to kiss his cheek softly. A small twinge of uncertainty crosses her mind. 

“I had a nice night, Jack. Thank you.” She whispers, pulling back. Jack smiles brightly before nodding his head.

“Of course...Night, Lena. I’ll see you around town.” He says walking back to his bike. He starts it up, looking back at Lena before driving off. Lena smiles waving at him as he rides off before grabbing the doorknob. She shakes her head, chuckling when she sees the curtain move again out of the corner of her eyes. After stepping into the house and hanging up her coat, the two appear from the dining room.

“Hey, Lena! Home so soon?” Maggie smiles, brushing her hair back and trying to hide her panting. 

“Hey, kid,” Alex huffs standing behind Maggie.

“Nice try but I saw you two at the window.” Lena laughs, taking off her shoes. 

“Dammit, I told you to move your big ass out of the way when she looked up,” Maggie says, swatting at Alex’s arm. 

“Rude,” Alex laughs, pinching Maggie on her side. 

“Anyway...How was it?” Maggie pauses before asking, rubbing her hand together. Lena pushes her hair back after pulling off her hat. 

“It...It was nice. Jack is really sweet. I actually had a great time.” Lena smiles. 

“Good, I’m glad. Second date?” Maggie asks before taking the beer Alex had offered her. 

“Yeah, he asked me out again next weekend. I have to check with work but...I told him yes.” 

“That’s awesome, Lena. Maggie and I were going to stay up and play games or something. Wanna join us?” Alex asks motioning to the living room.

“Um, I...I don’t--” Lena starts before Maggie cuts her off. 

“I’ll let you drink beer.” She entices with a smirk. Lena raises an eyebrow before nodding.

“In that case, I’m in...I’m going to go get changed first.” Lena smiles heading to walk upstairs. She shakes her head in amusement when she hears Maggie and Alex cheer before Maggie asks Alex to pick out a game. 

Kara inhales softly as she wakes up, curled up in a warm bed. She yawns softly, stretching her arms above her head as she twists around. As she looks around, she realizes she’s in Lena’s bedroom. The sun shining brightly through the tree beside her window as birds chirp outside. Kara sits up in the bed arching her back to pop her joints as she fixes her morning bed head.

_ “I must’ve fallen asleep in Lena’s room. I hope I didn’t kick her in my sleep.” _ Kara thinks to herself laughing softly. She inhales a deep breath enjoying the feeling of being surrounded by Lena’s scent before moving to the edge of the bed.

_ “Where is she?”  _ She thinks briefly before a knock on the bedroom door interrupts. Kara knits her eyebrows together slightly before getting up. She adjusts her hoodie and her sleeping shorts as she walks to the door. 

“You know this is your room, Lena. I don’t think you have to knock.” Kara says chuckling before opening the door. As Kara opens the door an alien with white hair, a trio of glowing forehead discs, and blueish-purple skin spins around to face her. Kara raises her eyebrow, pulling the door fully open and keeping her hand on the edge. The stranger opens his mouth to speak, stuttering slightly. 

“It’s you.” He says pointing at her. 

“Can I help you?” Kara asks in confusion as she looks over the stranger. 

“And now you’re talking to me. Kara Zor-El is talking to me.” He says excitedly before Kara’s eyes widen. 

“Inside. Now. Who are you?” She says grabbing his arm to pull him into the room. Kara presses her back to the door closing it behind her as she watches the stranger walk into the room then spin around again. 

“I am Brainiac-5. Half-computer, half-organic lifeform, all Coluan, and, not to brag, but a 12th-level intellect.” He says locking his hands together behind his back. Kara narrows her eyes at him as she listens. 

“My name is Querl Dox, but everyone else just calls me Brainy.” He adds before turning to walk around. 

“Who’s everyone else? Someone sent you?” Kara questions keeping her eye on him.

“Yes, yes. To make sure that your neural pathways are clear and intact. Your brain is in truly remarkable health for someone languishing in a coma.” He says picking up a record from Lena’s bookshelf to inspect it. 

“Uh, I’m sorry, did you say coma?” Kara shakes her head, stammering slightly. 

“Hmm, did I bury the lede?” Brainy looks at her in confusion, placing the record back in place. 

“You’ve been in a coma for the past year,” Brainy says, causing Kara to smirk shaking her head. 

“I’m in Lena’s bedroom,” Kara states looking around at the room. 

“Lena’s bedroom? Oh. You mean the physical manifestation of the place in which your subconscious feels most comfortable? That bedroom?” Brains points out walking past her. Kara’s face drops slightly in shock as she tries to process this. 

“But...If I’m in a coma, how are you here?” She asks turning around to face Brainy as he continues inspecting the room. 

“My colleague, Imra, woke me up from hypersleep to communicate with you on behalf of Winn and your cousin Superman.” He explains.

“My cousin...Kal-El right? Superman? ” Kara questions, becoming more confused. 

“Yes, Kal-El is your cousin, but Earth calls him Superman,” Brainy explains seeing Kara still confused.

“This is unusual. I didn’t account for you to have significant memory loss pertaining to you not recalling who you are. Something is not right.” Brainy says walking closer before inspecting Kara. He raises his eyebrow and brings his finger up to the scar on her forehead, pressing on it. 

“I will need to look into that later. For now, our 31st-century technology is helping to keep you alive.”

“Alive?” Kara asks, crossing her arms. 

“The missile you flew into to save the town of Rockwell. Don’t you remember?” He asks, bringing his hands in front of him to press his fingertips together. Kara gasps softly as the room starts to spin. As she blinks, a flash of memories come back. 

_ Kara remembers reading the note from her pod then discovering her suit. _

_ “I’ll give you a deal now, alien. You want to prove to us your good? You fly up there, take care of that missile.” _

_ “Kara...you can save us, right?”  _

_ “Yes, I know how I can save you all...I can fix everything.” _

_ “Please, don’t do this.” _

_ “I am so lucky you saved me, Lena Hughes...Now it’s my turn to save you.” _

_ “I love you,” Lena whispers, allowing it to travel to Kara’s ear. _

_ “Supergirl,” Kara whispers out before letting her eyes slip closed again and she feels content, accepting the impact of the missile. She watches her broken body float above the Earth’s atmosphere before starting the re-entry, crashing to the snowy barren ground.  _

“Uh...No, this is crazy. This…I’m alive...Lena is alive. I have to wake up.” Kara stutters as she comes back, looking around the room. She walks past Brainy to the bedroom door going to grab the doorknob. 

“I don’t think you’re listening to me.” He says holding up a finger watching her struggle with the door. 

“What?” Kara grunts trying to pull open the door as it stays tightly shut. Kara continues straining to pull the locked door open as the lights in the room flicker briefly. 

“Can we, maybe, relax a little bit?” Brainy suggests behind her. 

“Damn it! It won’t open!” Kara pants before turning around, leaning against the door. She looks at Brainy in aggravation flaring her nostrils slightly. 

Outside of the pod, Brainy opens his eyes looking at Kara suspended in the new liquid pod on a ship. He turns around to face Imra, Winn, and Clark.

“Well, the good news is her mind is active and alert.” Brain reassures holding his hands behind his back. 

“Oh, thank Rao,” Clark says, taking a deep breath.

“Yes. The bad news is, she is very angry,” Brainy explains. 

“Well, I’m sure she loves being trapped inside a mind prison,” Winn says sarcastically, earning a slight eye twitch from Brainy. 

“You’re speaking with her right now, even as you’re speaking with us?” Clark asks, pointing at them all. 

“The crown connects to my internal AI core. It translates her brainwaves to English and sends electronic signals back to her.” He explains to Clark pointing out the device on Kara’s forehead. 

“I’ve also noted that there seems to be a strange device located behind Kara’s scar on her left eyebrow. Once she wakes up, I suggest we look into it straight away. It seems to be causing her a considerable deal of memory loss.” Brainy advises as he turns back around to the two. 

“Our tanks have incredible healing and mental power, we just need to let it do it’s work while Brainy focuses on maintaining contact with her,” Imra says motioning to the new pod Kara was transferred to.

“Okay, I’ll make sure to look into the device. Clark, what are you thinking?” Winn asks looking over at him. Clarks purses his lips together placing his hands on his hips swaying slightly. 

“Did Kara say anything that might help her? A person she knows or maybe a unique place?” Clark asks, looking at Brainy who nods. 

“Yes, her subconscious found comfort in the bedroom of a girl’s house. Her name was Lena. She seemed to remember her quite clearly.” Winn grabs his computer pad typing in the name and the town of Rockwell before nodding. 

“Here she is, Lena Hughes. She lives in a small farmhouse with her sister Maggie, outside of the town of Rockwell. Reports say she was the girl spotted with Kara before she flew into the missile.” Winn says before looking over at Clark. 

“Okay, Imra and I will follow up with this Lena Hughes. You two stay here and look after Kara. I’ll have my earpiece on, keep me updated.” Clark brings his hand down to push his cape aside as he turns to walk away with Imra towards her ship. The pair nods before turning to continue working, Brainy closes his eyes as he faces Kara again. 

**HALF AN HOUR LATER**

Back inside Kara’s subconscious, Brainy Looks around the room before leaning over to pick up the carpet inspecting it. 

“This is torture.” Kara groans pacing in the room before grabbing a pillow and sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Out of all 4,237,642 versions of our first meeting that I envisioned, you calling it “torture”...wasn’t one of them.” He says slightly offended before walking over to the other side of the bed. Kara sighs into the pillow on her lap before leaning up, curiously watching him.

“What are you doing?” She asks knitting her eyebrows together. 

“Checking for brain damage. In simulacra, like the one we’re in now, brain damage could present itself in any number of ways. Mildew, mold. Rats indicate neurological issues. It’s just to prepare you for reality re-entry.” He explains looking over the pillows before moving to Lena’s closet. 

“Reality re-entry?” 

“If you’re not properly prepared when you wake up, you could go into shock. Some people die immediately.” 

“Yeah.” Kara huffs out before looking up happily.

“Wait, though...Does...Does that mean I’m ready to wake up?” She smiles as she stands from the bed. 

“Did I bury the lede again?” Brainy asks, causing Kara to laugh triumphantly throwing the pillow over to him. He catches it with one hand before watching Kara head for the door again. 

“Yes! Okay, so do I need to do anything?” She asks, spinning around for a moment. 

“Well, this bedroom is the manifestation of your subconscious. And that door seems to be the only way in or out. My assumption, walk through it.” Brainy shrugs. Kara turns back around and reaches for the handle, twisting it gently. 


	12. Just Like That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara continues to try and escape being trapped in her mind. Clark and Imra chat with Lena, discovering the past. Lena makes a difficult decision for Kara's future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys. Enjoy Chapter 12! Comments are always appreciated.

Outside of the pod, Brainy watches the pod begin to drain with Winn beside him.

“It’s starting to drain. She is ready.” 

Back in Kara’s mind, she continues to twist to doorknob grunting slightly as she tries to pull it open. She brings her other hand up to jiggle the handle looking up at the locked door in frustration. 

Outside of the pod, Brainy walks closer looking over Kara.

“She should be fine.” He points at her confused. As the pod continues to drain, Kara’s head falls back against the glass. 

Back in Kara’s mind, she lets the door go with a sigh, holding her hands up in confusion.

“It’s not opening.” Kara looks back at Brainy who lunges forward to try and open the door himself. 

“You should be fine,” he says holding his finger up in confusion.

Outside of the pod, Winn looks over at Brainy as the tank completely drains. 

“Why isn’t she waking up?” He asks, looking down at his pad. Brainy shrugs, opening his mouth but giving no answer. Kara’s damp body leans back against the glass of the pod with her head turned to the side. 

Back in Kara’s mind, she continues to pull at the doorknob in anger before pulling back.

“Why won’t this damn thing open.” She asks Brainy as he picks up a water bottle and a mug from the nightstand. He lifts the bottle up pouring the water into the mug. 

“Your body is fine. We drained the tank, you suffered no ill-effect from the hibernation.

“Then why am I still stuck in my brain?” she huffs out. 

“There’s nothing wrong with your brain. We’ve ruled that out.” He says watching Kara walk over to him. 

“Well, you’re the 12th-level intellect. Why don’t you figure it out? Also, stop touching Lena’s stuff.” She says annoyed. Brainy brings the mug up to his lips taking a sip before pulling it back.

“Well, that rules out the physical.” He shrugs before walking to the bed and sitting down.

“So, barring another explanation, I would have to say the only thing keeping you here...is you.” He clarifies looking up at Kara who scoffs shaking her head. 

“Well, that doesn’t make any sense, ‘cause I’m the one that wants to get out of here. Why won’t this thing open? It opened for me earlier.” Kara says twisting back around to the door. 

“To let me in. Going out…” he says, stopping when Kara brings a fist up to punch the door. It distorts around her hand and pushes her back. 

“Different story.” He nods holding the mug up watching Kara. She groans, pulling her fist back to prepare another punch. 

“Is there some reason your subconscious might be…” He starts again before hearing Kara grunt, bringing her fist back to the door again. It wraps around her again and pushes her back stronger than before. 

“Preventing you escape? Self-preservation, perhaps?” He suggests going to take another sip. Kara pushes her hair back before twisting around, looking at Brainy with determination. 

“I’m not afraid,” Kara admits glaring down at him.

“You were badly injured. You’ve suffered harsh psychological situations.” He says as Kara turns back around looking over at the door. She growls before pushing her shoulders and hands back as she directs her heat vision on the door. 

“Fear is a logical response to that stimulus,” Brainy tells her as he watches. Kara grunts turning off her heat vision to glance over her shoulder briefly. 

“I am not afraid!” She declares before squeezing her eyes shut fiercely. After a few seconds, she releases her heat vision while clenching her teeth together in fury. Brainy’s face drops slightly as she lets out a loud scream, sparks fly from the door and items are hurled and tossed around the room. The lights flicker wildly before Kara ceases her heat vision, seeing the door still standing unscathed. A large crack in Lena’s mug from Brainy’s hand causes the piece to fall to the ground. Brainy watches it fall before sighing and looking up to Kara. 

Outside of Kara’s mind, Brainy opens his eyes looking down at Kara’s body. After being pulled from the tank, she was taken to the medical area in the Fortress, now resting in a bed with sun lamps above her. Kelex assisted in getting her dressed in navy blue scrubs with her damp hair under her. Winn walks up behind Brainy, looking down at Kara before hearing Clark’s voice.

“Winn, what’s the update?” Clark says over the channel.

“The tank drained but Kara hasn’t woken up yet. Don't’ worry...Brainy will figure it out.” He says holding his earpiece.

“Don’t overpromise. I’ve never seen anything like this,” Brainy says, earning a glare from Winn. 

“I’m sorry. Insensitive.” He apologizes.

“What happens if she stays like that?” Clark asks. 

“The longer she remains unconscious, the more likely it is that it will become permanent,” Brainy explains looking over at Winn. 

“Might want to hurry up with that lead, Clark.” 

“Way ahead of you. We are arriving at Rockwell right now, I’ll keep you updated.” He says before pressing their earpiece to mute himself.

**HUGHES RESIDENCE**

In the living room, the three of them were sitting on the ground, surrounding the low circular table. The game of Clue was out and being played as the game of choice. 

“It was Miss Scarlet!” Lena shouts, sitting up on her knees pointing to Alex after finding out who the real killer was. 

“You little shi--” Alex throws down her cards before being kicked by Maggie sitting across from her. 

“Watch it, Danvers,” She smirks as Alex rubs her leg under the table. 

“How does she always get it? Are you two cheating?” Alex laughs pointing at them both. 

“No, unfortunately, you just happened to choose Lena’s favorite board game,” Maggie smirks, taking a sip of her beer. 

“That’s right, Danvers. You got owned. I am the best board game detective.” Lena teases Alex, rejoicing before sitting back down on the floor. 

“Just you wait, karma will bite you in the ass. I’m winning the next round.” Alex says sitting up to reset the board. 

“Yeah, right. Wanna put money on that? ‘Cause it’s never happening.” Lena says after sipping her own beer. 

“Watch,” Alex warns her as she starts to reset the board. 

“I want Professor Plum this time,” Lena says leaning over to grab the tiny figurine. 

“I call Colonel Mustard. Maggie, who do you want?” Alex claims as well, reaching for hers.

“Give me Mrs. Peacock.” Maggie laughs as she brings her beer up to her lips. Alex nods before handing her the figure and then grabbing the deck of cards.

“Let’s get this game rollin’. It’s time to bury you, my dear friend.” Lena teases causing Alex to reach over and shove her back. Lena laughs, rolling on her back before sitting up on the floor.

Maggie watches the two of them fondly before hearing a knock at the front door. 

“I’ll get it. You two try not to strangle each other,” Maggie says, setting her beer down on the table before heading to the door. 

“No promises.” Lena grins when Alex huffs at her.

“Oh, please shorty. I’d drop your ass before you got the chance.” Alex teases as she starts to shuffle the cards. 

“Wanna wager on that also? I’ll be making good money after tonight.” Lena raises her eyebrow, holding her hands up in challenge.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you have a gambling problem,” Alex smirks as she finishes shuffling before spreading out the cards. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah...change the subject ‘cause you know I’d beat ya.” Lena laughs before grabbing her beer on the table and taking a sip.

Maggie shakes her head as she hears the two continue to bicker playfully in the living room. She walks up to the front door, grabbing the knob and twisting it open. As she opens it up, a man and woman turn around to smile at her. 

“Hi there.” Maggie smiles friendly before leaning against the door. 

“Maggie Hughes?” The man questions adjusting his black-rimmed glasses. 

“Yes, how can I help you?” Maggie asks, straightening her back slightly. 

“My name is Clark Kent and this is Imra Ardeen. We are looking for Lena Hughes.” Clark says motioning to Imra standing next to him. 

“She’s my sister...What is this about? Is Lena in trouble?” Maggie asks, raising her eyebrow and crossing her arms. Clark looks over at Imra before clearing his throat and glancing back at Maggie. 

“No, no, Lena isn’t in any trouble to my understanding. It’s better if we talk inside with you and Lena. This is a rather...serious topic,” He says lowering his voice slightly. 

“Okay. I understand but I’d appreciate it if you told me first before entering my house to talk to my teenage sister,” Maggie says with a slightly stern tone. Imra looks over at Clark, laying a hand on his shoulder and nodding before looking at Maggie. 

“Ms. Hughes. It’s come to our knowledge that Lena was last spotted with the alien girl before her sacrifice into the launched missile last year. Basically, we are here about Kara.” Imra explains. Maggie’s eyes widen slightly before she sighs and clears her throat. Maggie walks through the doorway, pulling the door behind her, leaving it open a crack as she steps onto the porch.

“Listen, I understand people are still curious about Kara...But that was a year ago and I don’t want to deal with you “fans” of the unexplained anymore. There’s probably numerous articles written about her and what happened in Rockwell. I suggest you look into those. Please, they aren’t fond memories you’re asking her to talk about.” Maggie responds, crossing her arms again. 

“I’m sorry, Ms. Hughes but Clark and I aren’t here as ‘fans’. This is far more important.” Imra says, glancing over at Clark for a second. 

Lena looks over after at the living room door, confused why Maggie wasn’t back yet.

“I’ll go see what’s taking so long. Better get ready to lose, beatnik.” Lena smirks grabbing her beer heading for the living room door. 

“Yeah, yeah, show off. Just you wait.” Alex laughs looking over at the TV sipping her drink. Lena laughs and pushes the door open to walk to the cracked front door. 

“I don’t understand. Then...what are you here for?” Maggie asks, gripping the door tightly when she sees the two exchange serious looks in front of her.

“We are here because Kara is alive. She survived the accident.” Clark says to Maggie who’s jaw drops in disbelief.

“What? Kara is...How?” Maggie questions stepping closer to the pair. 

“She was found unconscious in Iceland, badly injured and brought to a secret location...She’s been resting in a coma for the past year.” Clark states. 

“Ms. Hughes, it is urgent that we talk to your sister. We need information that might help Kara.” Imra requests. 

“No...I will not allow you to just come into my house and tell my baby sister that Kara is alive. I don’t know if this is even true or who you people are. Lena has suffered enough over the past year and she has finally started moving on. This would ruin everything again!” Maggie argues holding a finger up to them. Lena takes a sip of beer before freezing when she hears Maggie raise her voice. She leans against the wall next to the cracked door, listening in to the conversation.

“We understand this might be hard to talk about, but Maggie...Kara has been trapped in a coma for the past year. Recently, we’ve been able to make a connection with Kara’s subconscious. She has clearly remembered Lena and that’s how we were able to find you. We would like to learn what happened between them...We also believe that Lena could help pull Kara out.” Imra says. Lena’s mouth drops suddenly when her chest tightens into a knot. A large lump in the back of her throat causes her to gasp and drop her beer. It shatters on the hardwood floor, the alcohol spilling around her feet. Lena holds her hand up to her chest, grabbing the crystal under her sweatshirt and holding it tightly. 

“What?” Maggie spins her head around when she hears glass breaking inside. She turns around to grab the doorknob to push the door open fully. 

“Lena?” Maggie says walking back in and spotting Lena leaning against the wall.

“She’s alive...” Lena whispers in disbelief, leaning into the wall, feeling tears start to build in her eyes. Maggie’s face drops as she walks up to her sister.

“Hey, listen to me. It’s alright.” Maggie says softly, grabbing her sister’s arms. Lena’s hand trembles as she holds the crystal necklace tightly. Alex appears from the living room doorway, her face scrunched up in confusion. 

“What’s going on? I heard glass shatter.” Alex asks looking at the ground, seeing the broken beer bottle.

“Alex...Kara’s alive...” Lena mumbles out quietly with wide eyes as she looks down at the ground. Clark and Imra slowly walk into the doorway next to Maggie. 

“What’s wrong?” Alex asks again, moving closer to hear better. 

“We were just told that Kara is alive, but she’s in a coma,” Maggie tells Alex, watching her face drop in understanding as she looks over at Lena.

“Oh, God...Maggie, she’s alive...” Lena whimpers, feeling her knees shake as she slides down to the ground. Lena brings her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around herself.

“Lena, careful! Watch the glass.” Maggie lunges forward to wrap her arms around her sister as she slides down the wall. 

“Holy shit,” Alex whispers, bringing a hand up to her face, rubbing her cheek. 

“Alex, can you please take Clark and Imra to the kitchen,” Maggies begs looking up at her. 

“Sure Mags. Um, uh...Follow me please,” Alex responds before motioning for the pair to follow. Imra glances back at Lena on the ground with softened eyes before following Alex. 

“Lena? Are you okay.” Maggie whispers.

“No...no,” Lena mumbles out between soft cries as she pushes her head under her arms that are crossed on top of her knees. 

“It’s going to be okay,” Maggie says kneeling closer to wrap her arms around Lena’s shoulders. 

“It’s not going to be okay Maggie! I thought Kara has been dead this entire time but she is alive...and in a coma suffering! The person I loved flew into the sky last year and disappeared just like that.” Lena shouts, crying harder as she shoves Maggie away from her. 

“Lena,” Maggie whispers before sighing softly. Lena tenses up more, bringing her knees closer and laying her chin on her crossed arms. 

“...And now she’s back, just like that.” Lena whispers, sucking in a trembling breath as she shuts her eyes, letting tears fall down her face. Lena grabs at the collar of Kara’s hoodie, pulling it over her nose for a moment. Maggie takes a deep breath as she sits against the wall next to Lena. After a few deep breaths, Lena pushes the hoodie down and reaches in to pull the necklace out. After grabbing the crystal in her palm, she looks down at it in her opened hand. She sighs feeling her tears drop on her skin. 

“For weeks, I wished for her to come flying down from the sky. She’d float through my window and hug me so tightly, saying she survived the blast. But every night...I went to sleep and I woke up alone. No Kara. No idea where she was, or if she was even breathing, just thinking that she was never coming back. I saw her in my dreams and my nightmares. I thought about her every day, Maggie.” Lena whimpers out the last part.

“I know...I’m sorry, Lena. I’m so sorry.” Maggie whispers, leaning over to try and hug her sister again. Lena crumbles apart when her sister runs her hands over her shoulders to pull her closer. She twists her head to the side and pushes her face into her sister’s neck sobbing uncontrollably. Maggie feels her throat tighten as she holds her sister tightly letting her cry into her. She sighs softly and rubs soothing circles around Lena’s back to help her calm down. 

Inside the kitchen, Alex places two mugs of coffee on the table in front of the sitting pair. 

‘So, Clark and Imra, right? Can you explain to me who you are exactly? FBI? Secret Organization? How are we supposed to believe what you say about Kara?” Alex questions sitting on the chair across from them. 

“Based on the current situation, I believe we can trust you to give out our identities,” Imra says looking at Clark for affirmation. He nodded at Imra before taking a sip of coffee. 

“My name is Imra Ardeen. I'm a Titanian from the 31st century with psychic abilities and a member of the Legion. I came here from the future, with one of my colleagues, to aid Kara Zor-El.” Imra announces to Alex with a small smile. 

“Jesus,” Alex mumbles before looking at Clark.

“My human name is Clark Kent, but my Kryptonian name is Kal-El. Earth knows me as Superman...Kara Zor-El is my cousin. I was the one who found her a year ago and she has been resting inside the Fortress of Solitude, which is my headquarters.” Clark says before glancing over at Imra.

“Holy shit,” Alex mumbles again in shock before taking a deep breath. 

“Now that that’s out of the way...we really need to talk to Lena,” Imra says, gripping her mug.

“I know this must be a little confusing...her reaction to the news,” Alex adds, swirling the liquid around in her cup.

“I’m afraid so, we didn’t prepare for Lena to react this way. We were simply given her name and the information that she was last seen with Kara before the incident.” Clark sighs, picking up his mug to take a sip.

“We were hoping Lena would be able to come back with us to the Fortress...to help pull Kara out of her coma,” Imra says after Clark, looking over at Alex.

“I don’t know if she’ll be able to. Lena’s relationship with Kara was...well...extremely sensitive.” Alex sighs looking at them. 

“Can you tell us a little bit about it?” Clarks asks sympathetically. 

“I know Lena probably won’t want to talk about it, so I’ll tell you what I know.” Alex agrees before clearing her throat. 

“After Kara crashed on Earth, Lena found her out in the woods and then saved her from being fried to death at a power station. Lena brought her home and took care of her, hiding her away from everyone. Ben Lockwood, a government agent, came to town to investigate these strange occurrences people had called in. Lena tried to keep Kara away from him but he knew she was helping her. He was able to get the Army to come to Rockwell after discovering a picture Lena took. The Army was convinced Kara was a threat and it nearly cost Lena her life. When the missile was launched that day, Kara sacrificed herself to save Rockwell. Lena told me they were planning to explore their romantic feelings for each other before that day. We assumed Kara was killed by the explosion...but Lena had doubts and it ruined her. She had no idea if she was alive or not.” Alex chokes out the last part looking down at her coffee. 

“Oh...that's horrible.” Imra sighs, shaking her head. 

“Rao,” Clark whispers behind his hand. 

“Lena spent days in her room, barely ate unless we forced her, dropped weight quickly, and shut everyone out. After a month, she began having nightmares.” Alex adds before taking another sip of coffee. 

Maggie looks down at Lena when she hears her cries change to sniffles and shaky breaths. She brings her hand up to Lena’s hair, raking her fingers through it slowly. 

“Lena, sweetie? Let’s get you cleaned up...okay?” Maggie whispers, nudging her cheek on her sister's temple. Lena takes a few deep breaths before pulling back and wiping the tears off her face. 

“Head upstairs while I’ll clean up this glass. I’ll meet you up there in a minute.” Maggie smiles helping her sister stand up on her feet. Lena nods sniffling a few more times as she turns to walk up the stairs. Maggie sighs before walking to the kitchen to get a dustpan and paper towels. As she walks past the group at the table, she hears Alex explaining to the pair about the situation.

“After the towns decided week break, we had to force her to go back to school. There were only so many sick days she could take if she wanted to graduate early. Then a couple of months later Lena was starting to come back to us. She made new friends, got a job at the diner, started talking and laughing more. She kept her mind busy whether it was reading, listening to music or anything else. She had finally started moving on with her life. And now...I’m pretty sure all that hard work...just came crashing down in seconds.” Alex says looking up from the table at them. The three of them remain silent for a moment before Maggie slams the cabinet door under the sink closed after retrieving a dustpan and gloves. Alex jumps slightly looking over her shoulder at Maggie.

“Everything we’ve done to help her through this is ruined now.” Maggie snarks out rudely as she stands up and looks over at the group. Alex sighs looking at the pair apologetically after watching Maggie storm out of the kitchen to clean the mess at the door. 

“We are so sorry, we didn’t know it was this severe.” Clark apologizes. 

“Truly we are,” Imra adds after him. 

“Look, it may not seem like it but we are relieved that Kara was able to survive the accident...we are happy she’s alive. But we aren’t sure we want to put Lena through all this again. You said she might be able to pull Kara out of her coma, how?” Alex asks, leaning her elbows on the table. 

“My colleague at the Fortress will be able to connect Lena to Kara’s subconscious...she’ll be able to talk to her and hopefully have her wake up. Kara’s body is fully healed, the only thing keeping her in a coma...is her fear.” Imra explains to Alex. 

Maggie walks back into the kitchen to dump the shards of glass in the trashcan before putting away the cleaning supplies. She walks upstairs, finding Lena sitting on the closed toilet lid in the bathroom. 

“Hey, baby sis,” Maggie says softly as she walks into the bathroom.

“I got some glass in my hand,” Lena mumbles holding her hand up to show her sister. Maggie quickly opens the drawer under the sink to retrieve tweezers and medical supplies. She sets a small gauze down on the countertop to place to glass pieces on.

“Here, I got them,” Maggie says kneeling in front of her sister. She gently grabs her wrist and looks over her hand, beginning to pluck out a few tiny shards under the skin. Lena remains still, barely giving any reaction as she lets her sister help. Maggie sucks in a breath as she finds the worst one embedded in the side of Lena’s palm. 

“This looks like the last one. Good thing it’s the worst one.” Maggie whispers as she pulls the bloody glass from Lena’s hand. She throws the gauze in the trash before moving Lena’s hand to the sink. She splashes her hand with peroxide before running it over the running faucet. 

“Feel anymore in your hand?” Maggie asks, grabbing the hanging towel to dry off Lena’s hand. 

“No,” Lena answers, moving her fingers as she checks over her hand. Maggie grabs a bandaid and ointment, securing it over the cut on the side of Lena’s hand. After she puts the supplies back, Maggie rubs Lena’s hand protectively. 

“There, all better.” She smiles, looking up at her sister. Lena sighs as she looks down at Maggie kneeling in front of her. 

“Maggie…I don’t know what to do.” Lena whispers, feeling her chest tighten quickly. 

“I know hun...I know.” Maggie says, grabbing both of her sister’s hands and rubbing her knuckles soothingly. 

“I want to help her so badly, but I’m scared I won’t be able to. Or worse...I’ll have to watch her leave me all over again.” Lena gasps, trying to catch her breath as she feels herself start to cry again. Maggie stands up to grab a nearby washcloth, she runs it under the cold water before ringing it out. Maggie steps back in front of Lena to place the damp rag over her burning eyes and flushed cheeks. 

“Here, baby...keep this here, it’ll feel better. Try to calm down.” Maggie says, pushing her sister's hair back from her face as Lena takes the rag from her and holds it to her hot skin. 

“If you want my opinion...I think you should do what you think is right. The older sister in me is saying to keep you here, away from having to go through any more pain. But you’re smart and I know you can make these tough decisions. We should hear what Clark and Imra have to say to us downstairs.” Maggie says leaning against the sink counter. Lena pulls the rag away to glance over at her sister. 

“I’m terrified, Maggie. I don’t want to go back to that mindset from when I lost her.” Lena says wrapping her arms around herself. Maggie pushes off the sink to walk over to her sister. She takes the rag from her hands and runs it under the cold water again. Then she places her hand on Lena’s chin to lift her head. 

“I never want you like that again. It scares me every time you spiral like that.” Maggie looks down at her with soft eyes, wiping the rag along Lena’s face and cleaning it gently. 

“I miss talking to you, when you get like that, you know. I had to talk to Alex all that time.” Maggie jokes, smiling brightly when Lena cracks a small grin at her. 

“I feel sorry for you then.” Lena mumbles. She takes a deep relaxed breath feeling her flushed skin cool down as Maggie dabs at her face. 

“...I know you’re scared, Lena. We understand...trust me. This is your choice and only yours. No one is going to force you into something you don’t wanna do.” Maggie reassures her, rubbing her thumb over Lena’s jawline before pulling the cloth away and throwing it in the sink. 

“I’ll go tell Alex you’re okay now. Take a minute up here to gather your thoughts...we will all be in the kitchen. Okay?” Maggie smiles, leaning over to grab Lena’s face softly. 

“Okay...Thank you, Maggie.” Lena nods before lunging forward to hug Maggie around her waist. She smiles down at her sister pressed into her stomach, raking her fingers over Lena’s hair to push it back. 

“Anytime, kiddo. You know I’ll always be here for you.” Maggie says before leaning over to kiss the top of her sister's head. Lena pulls away and takes a deep breath before smiling at her sister as she heads for the door. After Maggie heads back downstairs, Lena stands up and walks over to the sink. She grabs the sides and leans over, looking at herself in the mirror.

Maggie heads back downstairs then into the kitchen. She goes to grab a fresh beer from the fridge before sitting in the chair beside Alex.

“How is she?” Alex questions reaching over to lay her hand on Maggie's knee. 

“She’s calmed down finally. I told her to take a moment before coming down to talk to us.” Maggie says lifting the bottle up to her lips, taking a sip. 

“Good...Good. So Clark and Imra here have told me a couple of things. You should hear what they have to say.” Alex says. 

“Let’s wait until Lena comes down so they don’t have to explain it all again.” Maggie shakes her head before taking another sip of beer. 

After ten minutes, Lena emerges from the walkway and heads into the kitchen. Maggie smiles softly before moving over and pulling out the chair in between her and Alex. Lena walks over to the seat and thanks Maggie before sitting down. Alex reaches over and rubs her hand over Lena’s shoulder blades soothingly before handing her a glass of water. Clark and Imra watch her with soft eyes before adjusting their chairs closer to hear what Lena has to say. Lena takes a sip of water before taking a deep breath and looking up at the pair. 

“Okay, let’s talk.” 

After Clark and Imra talk with Lena about the situation and revealing their identities again for her, she shakes her head.

“Wow. I can’t believe I didn’t make that connection. Kara’s powers were just like yours.” Lena laughs softly, gripping onto the glass of water.

“It’s understandable, I didn’t inform the public I had any living relatives...I’ll explain more but bottom line, I wasn’t even sure Kara was alive. Kara was 13 when we were sent away but she never made it to Earth with me 24 years ago.” 

“24 years ago? Kara didn't look any older than 19, maybe. Are you saying she’s 37?” Alex says, her eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. 

“Well, Kryptonians age differently from humans anyway but...No, I believe Kara was trapped inside a dimension called the Phantom Zone for some time. Then when she escaped...she was captured.” Clark explains.

“Captured?” Lena says in confusion.

“Look, we understand you are still in the dark about Kara’s past. But the longer we stay here, Kara’s situation will soon become permanent. Then there will be no way to wake her up. We can explain everything back at the Fortress and Kara might be able to recall more of her past once she’s awake.” Imra interrupts looking at Lena with pleading eyes. 

“You want to take Lena to this Fortress of Solitude...and then what. How can I be sure--” Maggie starts before Lena cuts her off. 

“I’ll go.” She states looking over at Clark and Imra. Maggie looked over at her sister before leaning over and placing a hand on her shoulder. 

“Are you sure about this?” She asks quietly. 

“I am, Maggie. I have to try...I could be the one to save her life. I owe her mine, we all do.” Lena nods, placing her hand over Maggies reassuringly. 

“I’ll go with her, to make sure she’s safe,” Alex adds standing up from her chair. Maggie looks between her sister and Alex, opening her mouth to say something. She remains silent before taking a deep breath and nodding. 

“Okay...Okay, fine.” She mutters standing from her chair as well. Clark and Imra smile at each other before standing. 

“I’ll be fine, Maggie. Obviously, I'll have to be the one to look after Alex. Trust me, I’ll be alright.” Lena teases earning a small smack from her sister. 

“I heard that,” Alex mumbles through a smile. Maggie smiles before nodding her head to her sister then pulling her into a hug. 

“Please be careful,” Maggie whispers before pulling back. 

“I will...Okay, let’s go.” Lena says, turning around to the pair waiting by the table. 

“Follow us.” Imra grins before leading them out of the house. 


	13. Come Back To Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena travels with the heroes to the Fortress of Solitude with Alex. Something new arises causing an even bigger problem for Kara's future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. Enjoy Chapter 13! Comments appreciated.

Clark and Imra walk to the front door and open it to head to the front porch. Lena stops and looks upstairs before speaking up.

“Wait, I’ll be back. I wanna get a few of Kara’s things.” Lena says turning to run up the stairs. She jogs into her bedroom and opens her closet. She grabs a casual outfit from the box of Kara’s clothes, shoving them in her backpack. Lena stands up and walks over to the nightstand to grab the damaged bracelet and Streaky. Once Lena zipped her backpack shut, she pulled the straps over her shoulders and jogged back downstairs. 

“Please keep her safe, Alex...I can’t lose her.” Maggie says from the porch, holding Alex’s hands. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll watch over her. I promise you...” Alex reassures her, squeezing her hands before pulling her in for a kiss. Maggie grins against Alex’s lips before pulling her back and wrapping her arms around her waist. Alex lays her cheek on top of her head while wrapping her arms around Maggie’s shoulders. Lena pushes the front door aside and smiles as she walks up to them. 

“You guys are gross.” She jokes earning a playful smack from her sister. 

“Hush, shorty,” Alex smirks as she pulls away from the shorter woman. Maggie reaches over and grabs Lena’s hand pulling her closer. 

“I’m serious. Please be careful...I need you to come home in one piece.” 

“Don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine.” Lena grins before stepping forward to quickly hug her sister. Imra looks over from the front lawn with a smile before looking over at Clark. 

“Kara must’ve been in good hands with this family.” She whispers.

“I’m glad.” Clark grins glancing over at the group. 

“Okay, time to go,” Lena says as she pulls away. Maggie nods before watching Alex and Lena walk down the porch stairs. Imra brings her wrist up to press the advanced panel from her bracelet, deactivating the cloaking device on the ship. Lena’s mouth opens in amazement as she watches the invisible ship appear under the nearby tree.

“Wow,” Alex mumbles as they walk over to the pair standing by the ship. 

“Yeah...” Lena agrees as she glues her eyes to the ship while they walk to the opening entrance ramp on the side. Clark and Imra walk up the ramp first followed by Alex. Lena looks over at Maggie one last time, seeing her sister wave at her from the porch. She waves back before taking another step, disappearing into the ship. The entrance closes behind her, causing her to glance over her shoulder for a moment. 

_ “No turning back now.”  _ Lena thinks to herself before taking a deep breath and looking back at the group. She continues walking behind Alex until they reach the cockpit. 

“Take any seat you want and strap in. Also, please refrain from touching anything.” Clark laughs slightly. Alex and Lena look around before choosing the two seats behind the heroes in the front of the cockpit. They all push their arms under the harness straps and buckle it in front of their chests.

“Everyone set?” Imra asks looking back at them. 

“Ready as one can be while sitting in a spaceship,” Alex mumbles back. Lena gives Imra a nod after smacking Alex lightly on her arm. Imra laughs softly before turning to Clark and instructing him.

“Alright then, let’s go.” She says waiting for Clark to start to power before lifting the ship off the ground. Maggie watches from the porch wrapping her arms around herself from the rush of wind as the ship takes off. Lena looks out of the window beside her as she watches the ship gradually lift from the ground and away from their house. She looks down at her backpack before her head snaps up in realization. 

“Wait, before we leave, I know where Kara’s pod is buried. She told me she was able to find stuff in it that could help explain her past.” She tells Clark in front of her. 

“Let’s hurry and pick it up, Imra. Kara can’t wait much longer.” He tells the woman sitting next to him. 

“Roger that. Where is it?” She asks, glancing over her shoulder at Lena. 

“It’s at the edge of Rockwell’s beach,” Lena says, directing them to the pod.

**FORTRESS OF SOLITUDE**

Back inside Kara’s mind, Brainy walks over the mess around the room and past Kara who was kneeling down to clean it all up. 

“Why are you cleaning? None of this is real,” Brainy kneels in front of Kara who shrugs her shoulders. She puts all the scattered items in a box on the floor. 

“I don’t know. I guess I just like putting things back in order.” She says picking up the small box of items and putting them on the bed. She looks over the box before picking out a familiar book. 

“And my brain originally is like an empty little attic and you must stock it with such furniture as you choose. It’s Sherlock Holmes, from one of the books Lena gave me.” Kara smiles showing Brainy the book before flipping it open. He stands up from the ground, walking over to her, as she puts the book back on the shelf before looking around. The pair remains silent for a moment as Kara gathers her thoughts. 

“This is the room I chose.” She mumbles.

“Hmm. Oversimplification,” he says earning a look from Kara.

“But, yes, go on.” He stutters.

“So there must be something in here my subconscious wants me to see,” Kara says looking around.

“Hmm. That’s...That’s actually not a bad idea.” He nods before raising his eyebrow.

“Why didn’t I think of that?” Kara grins before pursing her lips and walking around the room. She kneels to the floor, shuffling through the mess around the room to look for anything specific. 

**ROCKWELL**

After they successfully uncovered Kara’s pod and transported it to the ship's storage below, Imra and Clark start to set the course back to the Fortress. 

“So, what is going to happen once we reach the Fortress?” Lena asks as Imra puts the ship on autopilot and leans back. Imra presses a button on the arm of her chair causing it to spin around. 

“You’ll be introduced to my colleague, Brainiac-5, he’s a 12th-level intellect. He’s half-computer, half-organic lifeform. He will be able to connect you with Kara’s subconscious. You will be able to talk and engage with her. Brainy will be able to explain further once we get back.” She explains to Lena, crossing her leg over her knee. Alex looks over worryingly at Lena before taking a deep breath. 

“If for some reason...I can’t pull Kara out. What’s going to happen to her?” Lena anxiously asks her. Imra sighs, looking at her with softened eyes before answering. 

“We could try other methods if this fails but...the longer Kara remains unconscious, the more likely it is that it will become permanent. She’ll be trapped forever.” Imra states, taking a deep breath. 

“Right...” Lena mutters feeling her chest tighten with nerves. 

“But, we believe that because Kara’s subconscious remembered you so vividly...that you’ll be the one who can pull her out,” Clark adds twisting his head around. Lena nods softly before leaning back in her seat, deciding to keep quiet the rest of the journey. Alex looks over and reaches out for Lena’s shoulder. 

“You okay, kid?” She asks, squeezing it gently. Lena looks over and smiles for Alex while nodding her head. 

“Yeah. I’m fine,” Lena reassured her before turning her head back to the window. She watches the terrain change from towns and forests to a vast snowy tundra. The journey soon ends when Imra sits up in her seat and disengages the autopilot. 

“We’re here,” Clark says leaning over to flick a nearby switch. The side of the Fortress starts to open revealing a hanger inside. Imra works on hovering the ship inside and then landing. The ship lands with a soft thud before Imra works around the command console, shutting off the engine.

“There, you can unclip from your seats and move around.” She says unclipping her harness and standing up.

“Imra, can you move Kara’s pod off the ship and to the lab for us to look over? I’ll take these two over to Brainy.” Clark asks as he stands up from his seat also. Imra nods before hitting the button for the entrance to open. The ramp starts to extend to the ground as the group moves to leave the ship.

“I’ll meet you in the med bay once I deal with the pod,” Imra shouts as she leans on the doorway while everyone else walks off the ship. 

“Don’t take too long,” Clark orders back before leading Lena and Alex through the hanger. They walk through a doorway that leads to an enormous crystal hall. 

“Wow, this is breathtaking.” Lena looks at the stronghold of crystals in astonishment, her voices echoing in the distance. 

“It’s our Krypton on Earth.” Clark raises his arms as they walk down the large hall. Alex, remaining speechless, glances around the Fortress as she walks behind them. 

“What is this place made out of?” Lena asks, running her hand over the large cylinder crystal emerging from the ground. 

“A Kryptonian crystalline material known as sunstone.” Clark answers.

“Awesome,” Lena whispers looking over the crystal before continuing to walk forward. 

As they continue down the chamber, Lena spots gigantic sculptures in a line down the hallway. The last two, sculpted into a man and woman, holding up a large sphere together.

“Who is that?” Lena asks Clark while pointing up to the sculpted figures. 

“Those are my biological parents, Jor-El and Lara, holding up a globe of Krypton.” Clark smiles as they walk under the sculptures, looking up at his parents. Both Lena and Alex look up at the ceiling as they walk under the suspended globe above them. 

“Holy shit,” Alex mutters before looking over at Lena.

“You can say that again,” Lena says in shock before they follow Clark into the narrow hallway. He leads them through the fortress eventually walking across the lad. Winn looks over from his computer seeing the group walk into the lab and over to him. 

“Clark! You’re back.” He says getting up and walking over to them.

“Yes. Winn I’d like you to meet Lena Hughes and Alex Danvers. Ladies, this is Winn Schott.” He says motioning to the pair next to him. Lena smiles, holding her hand out to shake his hand before letting him move onto Alex. 

“Nice meet you ladies. I’m glad to see Clark was successful in bringing you here.” Win grins before looking over his shoulder. He leans over to grab his pad and send a quick notification to Brainy. 

“I’ve informed Brainy that you’re here. We need to start soon, Kara hasn’t been able to achieve anything new with Brainy.” He says before looking at Clark.

“Right...Um, Lena, are you ready?” Clark stammers before twisting around to face her. Lena takes a deep breath, gripping the strap on her backpack for a moment and nodding her head. 

“I am. Where is she?” 

“Medical bay. She’s this way, follow me?” Winn says before turning around and leading everyone out of the lab. 

**KARA’S SUBCONSCIOUS**

Kara glances over at the blanket draped over the edge of the bed, a small black tail sticking out under it. Kara leans over and pulls the blanket up, spotting the stuffed cat lying under the bed. 

“Huh.” Kara grins reaching down to grab the stuffed toy, the side bearing a white streak on it. Brainy walks over when he spots Kara smiling down at the stuffed toy. 

“Does this toy carry emotional attachment?” He asks, kneeling beside her. 

“Yeah. But if this is my subconscious trying to tell me something, I don’t get it.” Kara says shaking her head. 

“Could be a random neuron firing. What’s its name?” He asks looking up at her. 

“Streaky.” Kara smiles looking back down at the stuffed cat.

“A few days after I crashed on Earth Lena rescued me. The first night when I stayed in her barn, Lena gave him to me so I wouldn’t feel alone.” Kara smirks remembering that night. 

“You felt emotional kinship?” Brainy asks, causing Kara to laugh slightly. 

“Yes. Yeah. I pulled him close to me whenever I felt anxious, he smelled just like Lena’s perfume.” Kara smiles pulling the toy up to her nose, sniffing it softly and humming. Kara gets up off the floor and sits back on the edge of the bed.

“The material of the fur was the softest thing I had ever felt,” Kara says running her hand along the toy. 

“Lena told me the story of how she named him, Maggie’s laundry accident, and how she’s had the toy since she was a baby. I was afraid I would accidentally rip him if I wasn’t careful, like when I shook Lena’s hand in the woods. Any harder and I would’ve broken her fingers...So, I practiced being gentle and after that everything was okay.” Kara says brushing her fingers over the toy before pulling it into her chest. 

“He was part of what helped me feel normal. Like I wasn’t some monster.” She whispers, pressing her nose down into the fur. Kara inhales a deep breath before getting off the bed. She continues to look around while holding Streaky close to her side in her elbow. 

“For what it’s worth, it looks like this was a pretty great life.” Brainy smiles at her.

“Well, these aren’t my things, they’re...they’re Lena’s.” Kara trails off, looking around.

“This Lena, she is very special to you?” Brainy asks, raising his eyebrow. 

“Yes, I lov-like her...A lot, actually. When the missile was launched that day...In the back of my mind, I thought about just saving her and her family and...leaving all those people to die. That’s not what a hero does,” Kara admits looking down in guilt. 

“Ah, yes. I was informed by your cousin that your purpose, Kara Zor-El, was to watch over him and become a hero yourself.” Brainy tells her sitting on the edge of the bed as well. 

“Zor-El...If I was destined to be a hero...Then what happened to me?” Kara asks herself in confusion.

“I myself have not been fully informed of your known past. Once you wake up, I can perform a full analysis of your memory issue and Kal-El will explain everything. Until then, keep looking around.” Brainy looks up from Kara when he receives the message sent to him.

“Winn has notified me about something. I will return shortly.” Brainy tells Kara before bowing his head and disappearing. Kara watches him disappear from the room before sighing. She looks over at the nightstand, suddenly spotting her crystal necklace resting on top of a note. Kara picks up the necklace, rubbing her thumb over the crystal before picking up the note. It was the same note from her pod she found with the box of items. As she reads the note, Kara's eyes start to drop and Lena’s room starts to disappear. Her body starts to fall against the bed, laying down on her side as her subconscious slowly switches scenery. 

Outside of Kara’s mind, Brainy twists around in his chair and hums before heading to the door. He steps outside of the room, closing the door behind him. He stands in the middle of the hallway with his arms locked behind his back as he waits for the group to arrive. He first spots Clark and Winn as they round the corner of the hallway before spotting the two women behind them. 

“Brainy...Any changes?” Clark asks as they walk up to him. 

“Kara is working vigorously to seek the answers she’s looking for.” He says before looking past the two in front of him and pushing them aside. 

“You must be Lena Hughes.” Brainy steps closer to her, examining over her before outstretching his hand. Lena’s eyes widen slightly before she nods and shakes his hand. 

“And you must be Brainia--.” Lena smiles

“I am Brainiac-5. Half-computer, half-organic lifeform, all Coluan, and, not to brag, but a 12th-level intellect. My real name is Querl Dox but you may call me Brainy.” He interrupts holding his hand up to his chest with the other behind his back. 

“Right...Imra said something along those lines.” Lena laughs before looking over at Alex.

“Alexandra Danvers. I did not anticipate you to be accompanying us. Still a pleasure to meet you.” He says shaking her hand as well. Alex gives him a friendly smile, shaking his hand with a strong grip before pulling back. 

“Just Alex is fine. Nice to meet you also.” She corrects him before looking over at Lena. Brainy’s smile drops slightly as he turns his body to face Lena fully. 

“After working with Kara, I’ve been educated that you and her relationship might be...sensitive. I understand that this was a difficult decision for you, but you must know what you’re doing is self-sacrificing.” He tells Lena with an understanding tone. 

“Thank you, Brainy. I owe my life to Kara...and she means so much to me. I couldn’t stand by while she continued to suffer.” Lena says softly before taking a deep breath. 

“Then we better get started,” Brainy says before leading them to the door of the room. Lena holds her breath as he twists the handle and then pushes the door aside to let them inside. Everyone walks in before Lena as she follows behind. Once everyone moves off to the side, Lena can see Kara resting unconscious on the bed in the middle of the room. She releases her trembling breath as she looks over at Kara while stepping closer. Lena instantly feels tears threaten to build in her eyes as she stops by the side of Kara’s bed. She sinks into the nearby chair, gasping softly as the glances over the blonde’s features. She looks down and slowly reaches her hand out to touch Kara’s fingers, still in disbelief. Lena hooks her finger under one of Kara’s before lifting her hand and holding her hand in both of hers. 

“Kara, I’m so sorry. I did this...I mean, I’m the one that pushed you into this fight. I should’ve been more understanding of your situation. If I hadn’t pushed you to accidentally snap that day...then maybe none of this would’ve happened. But, I’m going to fix this...fix you. I promise.” Lena whispers before letting go of Kara’s hand to wipe the tear away from her cheek. Lena twists around in her seat to look at the group before nodding. 

“Okay. What now?” Lena asks Brainy as she stands from her seat.

“I will place this crown on your forehead.” He explains walking over to the desk to pick up a small white device similar to the one on Kara’s head. He holds it up in the air, spinning around to show Lena. 

“This crown will instantly connect you to my AI. Once I induce transmission, your mind will be immediately beamed into Kara’s. You will experience everything that’s happening in her mind. Take a seat.” Brainy says before motioning for Lena to sit in the bed beside Kara. Lena sits down on the bed and pushes her wavy hair away from her face. He takes the crown and securely places it on her forehead. 

“Once you’re inside Kara’s mind, you’ll be able to interact and talk to her.” Clark points out from behind Brainy.

“Gotcha.” Lena mumbles. Imra walks into the room with a smile before leaning against a nearby wall.

“Are you sure this is going to work?” Alex asks, looking between everyone worryingly. 

“We are hoping,” Winn mumbles from the desk. 

“Would you like me to count to three?” Brainy asks Lena as he stands in front of the bed. 

“Will it help?” Lena asks as she brings her feet up to lay down against the raised bed.

“No, not at all,” Brainy says quickly.   
“Just go then.” Lena shakes her head while Brainy brings his fingertips together. After a moment passes, Lena looks around the room in confusion. Brainy’s body suddenly jerks violently, snapping his eyes open. 

”Something is wrong.” He mumbles before looking over at Kara. Everyone’s eyes turn to her in confusion. 

“Lena...help,” Kara whispers out, her face scrunching up in fear. Her unconscious body tenses on the bed and her eyes snap open quickly. Only her blue eyes have been filled completely black now. Kara’s body starts to relax while the emotion in her face fades. Lena sits up quickly from the bed and looks over at Kara’s opened black eyes with panic in her own. 

“Kara?” Lena asks standing up to walk over to the bed. 

“Lena be careful,” Alex says walking up behind her to grab the sides of her arms. Alex pulls her back protectively just in case Kara couldn’t control her movements.

“She is still in a coma. Only now, it seems she is rejecting my interface.” Brainy groans holding his hand up to his head for a moment. Lena looks over at Brainy in worry before looking back down at Kara. 

“What? Why?” Clark asks, moving closer. 

“No...It’s not Kara...but that device in her head. Her subconscious has suddenly changed scenery. I was not able to identify what it was. She has absolutely no control anymore.” Brainy realizes before walking over to Kara. 

“Well, what do we do about it? Can’t we take it out?” Clark asks. 

“My appearance in Kara’s subconscious must have triggered a defense mechanism... Strange. It clearly wants to keep Kara incapacitated. The device will be able to recognize my interface. I will no longer be able to communicate with her myself or transmit Lena to her.” Brainy concludes while leaning over to examine Kara’s eyes. 

“What! But...You’re the 12th level intellect. Can’t you figure it out.” Lena argues causing Briany to smirk slightly before leaning up. 

“You and Kara think alike...Yes, I know what we can do. Winn, can you design a headset with the elements like my crown to work the same way? If it takes as long for the device to recognize a new signal as it did with mine...it should give Lena plenty of time.” Brainy asks looking over at Winn.

“Yes, but it will take time.” He sighs from his desk. 

“Time we don’t have. Her condition is far worse now.” Clark interrupts

“Winn, Imra...go start and try to get it done as quickly as possible. I will keep trying to get through this device’s barrier.” Brainy says turning back to Kara. Winn grabs her computer pad before leaving the room to head over to the lab with Imra. Lena looks down at the ground, crossing her arms over her stomach before bringing a hand up to bite her fingernail. Alex comes up behind her and lays her hand on her shoulder. 

“Hey, kid. It’s going to be okay...they'll figure it out.” 

“I hope so. Thanks, Alex.” Lena mumbles before smiling gently over her shoulder at Alex.

“I’m gonna go see if Clark has some sort of personal coffee machine in this place. You wanna come with me?” 

“No, I’m good. I’m going to stay here with Brainy and look after Kara.” 

“Okay...Let me know if you need anything.” Alex nods before squeezing Lena’s shoulder and walking out of the room to go find Clark. Lena watches her walk out of the room before stepping to the side of Kara’s bed. She grabs the seat and moves closer to the edge before leaning over to grab her backpack. She pulls Streaky out and lays him on her lap before reaching over to take Kara’s hand again. 

“Come back to us, Kara.” She whispers before laying Kara’s hand in her lap and tracing her open palm.

“I know Streaky misses you.” She smiles using her free hand to play with the toy's ear. Brainy opens his eyes at the mention of the name and looks over at Lena. 

“That is Streaky?” He asks, pointing to the toy. 

“Yes. Why?” Lena looks up at him

“I should mention that your bedroom was the physical manifestation in which Kara’s subconscious felt most comfortable. She told me about how she found comfort in that toy. She said it helped her when she was anxious and that it smelled like your perfume.” Brainy explains to her, causing Lena’s heart to beat faster. 

“Really?” Lena says softly as she squeezes Kara’s hand. 

“It appears you made quite the impression on her. Kara is...quite fond of you.” Brainy grins before closing his eyes to continue working. Lena smiles softly as she looks down at Kara’s in the bed. She brings her fingers back to trace the lines in Kara’s palm. 

“I'm quite fond of her also,” Lena whispers as she looks at Kara’s hand in hers. After many failed attempts to reconnect with Kara, Brainy releases a loud sigh and drops his hands. 

“I still haven’t been able to break through the device's defenses. I will go see Winn's progress, let us know if anything changes.” He says before heading to the door and leaving Lena alone in the room with Kara. Lena watches him leave before looking back over at Kara. She lets her shoulders drop as she exhales slowly before scooting her chair closer to the bed. She leans over, lacing her fingers with Kara’s to bring them under her chin as she moves closer to Kara’s ear.

“Oh, Kara...This all became so real, so fast. This past year has been...it’s been so hard without you. Part of me thinks that this is just a cruel dream and I’ll wake up soon. God, I hope it’s not because I’ve missed you so much. I missed being around your wondrous personality. Always so curious...You don’t know this, but you were my only friend when you crashed on Earth. I have a few now, don't worry.” Lena chuckles softly before pulling their linked hands to her chest. 

“You have to come back to us, Kara. I’m sure Kal-El wants to show you what he’s grown up to become on Earth. You deserve to be a hero, you’re so kind-hearted and caring. I wish I would’ve known you were alive this whole time. Or, maybe not, I don't know. There were so many times when I had to say, ‘Kara is gone and you are going to get through this.’ Now I’m….I don’t know if I can do this without you.” Lena says lifting her hand to press Kara’s knuckles on her cheek. She lets a silent tear drip down her face as she closes her eyes pressing into Kara’s warm skin. In the hallway connecting to the room, Imra listens to the last of Lena’s conversation before walking into the room. She clears her throat to make her presence known as she walks up to the opposite side of the bed. Lena opens her eyes and lowers Kara’s hand to her lap. She lifts her other hand to wipe the tear away before sniffling for a moment. 

“Hey, Imra.” She mumbled before smiling politely at the woman. 

“Hi, Lena.” Imra smiles back at her before standing beside the bed looking down at Kara. 

“How is Winn doing on the headset?” Lena asks as she rubs her thumb soothingly over Kara’s knuckles. 

“He’s working extremely hard to complete it. We don’t want to half-ass it for your safety so Brainy is going to help him work out the bugs.” Imra looks over from Lena to Kara before letting out a deep breath. 

“That’s good to hear.” Lena nods before looking down at her lap. 

“I don’t know Kara personally, but even I can see that you both deeply care for each other. Kara is in excellent hands.” 

“Wait...You said you are from the future right? Do you know what happens?” Lena asks. Imra remains quiet for a moment before nodding her head and looking over at her. 

“I do, but I also know that the future can be easily changed. Since I am from the 31st century, I had to research these events. I wish I could inform you but my involvement here was specifically to bring Brainy to help Kara Zor-El. If I announce anything specific, the future could be at risk...Kara’s future.” Imra explains looking at Lena sympathetically. 

“I understand. I’m grateful that you’re helping us. I’m grateful for all of you. I know Kara will be as well.” Lena grins up at Imra before her smile drops.

“What is it?” Imra asks in confusion as she sees Lena’s change in expression. 

“Imra. I need a favor. I know Alex promised my sister she would keep me safe. If she thinks I’m in trouble when I’m plugged into that thing, she’s gonna pull me out, whether I’ve saved Kara or not. I need you to stop her. I either come back with Kara, or I don’t come back at all.” Lena asks her with a serious look. Imra takes a second, opening her mouth to say something before shaking her head. 

“I’ll do it if it comes to that.” She agrees to Lena’s choice. 

“Thank you.” Lena smiles again before running her fingers over Kara’s palm then her wrist. 

Kara wakes up again in a different bed and different clothes as well. As she opens her eyes and leans over on her back, an electronic female voice sounds in front of the bed. 

“How are you feeling, Kara?” The floating robot asks moving to the edge of the bed. “Reflexes are normal.” Kara gasps sitting up in bed quickly and moving back against the bed frame. 

“Wha...Who…” She stammered looking around at the strange scenery. She glances down seeing her dressed in a white lace dress with an insignia on her chest. Her air down and straightened.

“What are you?” She asks the robot. 

“I am Kelex, your medical attendant.” The robot confirms hovering closer. 

“Where am I?” Kara asks looking around the strange room.

“Krypton...Your confusion will abate as your temperature stabilizes. Would you care to dress?” Kelex asks, pointing down to the pile of folded clothes. 

“Krypton? This...this is Krypton?” Kara whispers before looking down at the pile of clothes. 

“Of course, Kara, my darling daughter. What else would it be?” Alura smiles from the balcony causing Kara to jump. Alura grins at her before walking into the open room. Kara’s mind flashes to the memory of this woman kissing her goodbye when she was younger. 

“Wait…Your...Mom? How could you be here?” Kara looks up at her in shock as she walks closer. 

“I stayed home every day while you recovered from the Argo fever,” Alura says standing in front of Kara as she stands up. 

“This can’t be real. In your note, you said this planet was going to be destroyed. You died with the rest of Krypton.” Kara looks her mother up and down in uncertainty. 

“Oh, sweet Kara...You must have had terrible hallucinations from the fever. But it’s over now. You’re awake, you’re safe.” Alura says rubbing Kara’s arms comfortingly. 

“You’re home.” Her mother says before pulling her into a hug. Kara looks around in amazement, accepting the hug before pulling away to head to the windowed balcony. 

_ “I’m on Krypton…” _ She thinks to herself looking out at the energetic city with the red sun resting high in the sky. 


End file.
